Une carte nommée désir
by naoko94
Summary: Sakura et Shaolan sont heureux et à présent au lycée. Mais voilà qu'une 54ème carte fait son apparition. Elle s'appelle Desire et était très spéciale pour Clow. Entre anges, démons et vampires, le quotidien de la fleur de cerisier sera bouleversée.
1. Chapter 1

Dans une petite maison de Tomoeda, une jeune fille était en train de chercher un vêtement dans son armoire. Elle jetait ses vêtements, un par un, par-dessus son épaule. Elle finit par sourire en trouvant son bonheur. Elle sortit une robe rose pâle. Elle l'enfila, prit sa brosse et se brossait les cheveux. Elle remarqua au passage que l'un des tiroirs de son bureau s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître une petite peluche jaune munie d'ailes. Cette dernière la détailla. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux dorés et des yeux verts comme de l'émeraude. La peluche lui demanda:

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te fais belle Sakura ? Shaolan ne vient que pour te donner des cours particuliers ! Ce n'est pas un de vos rendez-vous romantique !

Elle reposa sa brosse, pris deux élastiques et se faisait une tresse basse tout en répondant à la peluche:

- Il faut que je sois toujours en mesure de lui plaire, Kéro! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte avec la première fille qui sera plus belle que moi! Je ne dois pas rater une seule occasion de le séduire! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

Kéro acquiesça, tandis que Sakura filait dans la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, on sonnait à la porte. Sakura alla ouvrir et sauta au cou de Shaolan. C'était un garçon aux cheveux noisette et aux yeux de la même couleur. Il portait une chemise bleue avec un pantalon noir. Il avait un sac à dos vert à la main. Il souriait en s'exclamant:

- Je viens voir ma petite amie et je découvre un ange!

Sakura rigola en lâchant son amant pour le faire entrer en fermant la porte derrière lui. Quand ce fut fait, elle le poussa jusqu'au bas des escaliers. Là bas, elle lui fit face et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Mais il se troubla et la prit par les épaules pour la repousser. Il lui expliqua en voyant son air surpris:

- On est là pour travailler Sakura! Alors les bisous seront pour un autre moment!

Elle lui fit des yeux larmoyants auquel elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister. Mais il détourna la tête avec un air dur, malgré son trouble grandissant.

- Ne me tente pas Sakura… Je suis là pour te donner des cours particuliers!

- Mais un petit bisou, ce n'est rien du tout ! Ça ne nous empêchera pas de travailler !

Shaolan soupira, et acquiesça. Sa petite amie sourit et lui prit le menton pour qu'il tourne sa tête vers elle afin de l'embrasser. Elle approchait ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme. Elle ferma les yeux. Il fit de même. Sakura approchait de plus en plus ses lèvres. Kéro arriva et à ce moment là et fit la grimace en s'exclamant, dégoûté :

- Oh non pas ça !

Sakura frôla les lèvres de Shaolan en ignorant la remarque. Leurs lèvres se rejoignaient alors en un baiser qui n'eut pas le temps de s'approfondir. Shaolan repoussa légèrement Sakura pour lui faire remarquer :

- Il faut que je te donne le cours particulier !

Sakura sourit doucement, et acquiesça. Kéro s'approcha pour s'écœurer :

- Je me demande ce que tu trouves au morveux !

Les deux amoureux lui lancèrent des regards noirs en hurlant en chœur:

- Kéro !

Tandis que Sakura le lâchait, Shaolan continua en se tournant complètement vers la peluche :

- De quoi tu te mêles ? Ça ne te regarde pas !

Kéro répondit en hurlant également :

- Tu sembles oublier ce qui s'est passé le jour de votre rencontre ! Sakura vaut bien mieux que toi !

Sakura se mordit les lèvres en signe d'angoisse. Elle savait comment cette conversation allait dégénérer. Piqué au vif, Shaolan répliqua vivement :

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Mais cette scène appartient au passé maintenant ! Et mes sentiments pour elle ont changés ! Maintenant je l'aime !

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es sincère ?

- Parce que c'est vrai !

Sakura les interrompit en hurlant :

- Ça suffit vous deux !

Ils la regardèrent. Elle fixait Kéro en lui disant :

- Kéro, j'aime sincèrement Shaolan ! Et c'est réciproque ! Alors ne l'agresse plus avec ses erreurs passées !

Puis, elle se tourna vers Shaolan avec un air triste en déballant calmement son sac.

- Shaolan… Kéro a un peu raison ! Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu me désires ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'essaye de coucher avec toi, mais tu ne sembles pas vouloir !

Shaolan la regardait tendrement en souriant. Il lui répondit :

- Je te le prouverais le moment venu ! Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas vraiment le moment car tu dois couvrir tes lacunes en math ! C'est pour cette raison que je suis là !

Elle sourit tristement. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Chacun d'eux se retenait pour ne pas enlacer l'autre sur le champ afin de lui faire l'amour. C'est Kéro qui les sortit de leur rêverie en protestant :

- Vous pouvez arrêter de vous faire les yeux doux ? J'ai faim moi !

Ils le regardèrent, et Sakura sourit en lui assurant :

- Je vais te préparer ton repas !

Shaolan se dirigeait vers les escaliers, quand Sakura le stoppa en lui demandant :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Dans ta chambre pour sortir le cours !

Il reprit sa marche. Sakura le rejoignit après avoir donné à manger à Kéro. Pendant que Shaolan lui expliquait les intérêts simples, Sakura se sentait attirée par la bouche du jeune homme. De son côté, il essayait de se concentrer sur le cours pour ne pas la toucher.

Trois heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée. Shaolan se leva pour partir. Sakura le raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte. Quand elle ouvrit cette dernière, elle se figea en fronçant les sourcils. Shaolan s'arrêta pour la regarder d'un air inquiet. Il lui demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ma princesse ?

Elle murmura :

-L'espace d'un instant… J'ai sentis … L'aura d'une carte de Clow !

Le jeune chinois fut surpris par cette annonce.

À suivre ! Qui aime cette histoire ?


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux commentaires :

Chibi_romy : Je suis contente que tu la trouves géniale !

Genzô_Wakabayashi : Et bien, toi on peut dire que tu es directe !

Sakura_2 : À toi de voir si elle est passionnante !

Le lendemain, Sakura rejoignait Shaolan et Tomoyo au lycée. Elle ouvrit la cloison de la salle de classe, et vit ses deux amis qui discutaient avec un garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit, qui était de dos par rapport à elle. Elle connaissait ses cheveux, mais ne se rappelait plus où elle avait pu les voir. Elle s'approchait et leur dit en souriant :

- Bonjour Tomoyo ! Salut chéri !

Ils la regardèrent. Elle parvint à son petit ami, où elle s'arrêta avant de lui sourire. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de répliquer du tac au tac après le baiser:

- Bonjour ma princesse!

Il la prit par la taille et regarda de nouveau le garçon. Sakura fit de même, et le reconnu avec surprise. C'était Eriol. Il avait bien grandis. Il avait le visage plus ovale qu'avant, ce qui le faisait ressembler de plus en plus à Clow Reed. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés, lui allant jusqu'au milieu du cou. Il portait toujours ses lunettes rondes qui lui allaient toujours à ravir. Sakura remarqua qu'il était vêtu de l'uniforme de son lycée. Il lui souriait. Elle lui demanda d'un ton étonné:

- Pourquoi portes-tu cet uniforme? Tu ne vas comme même pas venir dans notre classe, si?

- Bonjour Sakura ! Et si, à partir d'aujourd'hui je serais dans le même lycée que vous !

Shaolan prit une expression sérieuse avant de le questionner:

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu?

Eriol ne sourit plus. Il prit lui aussi une expression sérieuse avant de lui donner sa réponse.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, effectivement je ne suis pas revenu pour mon bon plaisir ! Il se trouve que je viens de me souvenir d'une carte dont Clow Reed n'a pas voulu que je me souvienne avant aujourd'hui. Elle lui était très chère et ne l'a donc jamais mis avec les autres.

Tomoyo prit la parole.

- Encore une carte ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier pour être si chère à Clow ?

Eriol la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Aucune idée ! Il n'a pas voulu que je le sache ! Je me souviens seulement de son nom : La carte du désir !

Un peu plus tard, le professeur arriva et tous les élèves durent s'assoir. Il commença son cours en annonçant:

- Vous avez pu remarquer qu'il y a un nouvel élève que certains d'entre vous connaissent!

Tous se tournèrent vers Eriol, qui leur sourit chaleureusement. Le professeur écrivit son nom au tableau. Il se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers la classe pour continuer:

- Il n'est pas le seul! Nous avons deux autres arrivants!

Il regarda vers la porte pour signaler:

- Vous pouvez entrer!

Nos protagonistes virent alors arriver une jeune fille et un jeune garçon. Tous deux étaient très beaux. Ils firent face à la classe. La jeune fille souriait. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs attachés en deux tresses basses. Ils avaient la couleur du bois, mais semblaient avoir la texture de la soie. Ses traits fins allaient bien avec ses yeux de couleur terre. On pouvait y lire de la malice.

Le garçon, au contraire, ne souriait pas. Il semblait plutôt intimidé. Il avait de courts cheveux dont la couleur évoquait le charbon. Quelques mèches allaient sur le côté et lui donnaient un air séducteur. Ses yeux d'ébènes étaient bien placés sur son visage et exprimaient un certain calme. Ses traits fins formaient un ovale et le rendaient encore plus beau.

Le professeur écrivit leurs noms au tableau en les nommant.

- Ils s'appellent Yokkyû Kôfuku et Masaki Kanpekina ! Ils viennent de France !

Yokkyû sourit à Masaki. Ce dernier détourna la tête. Elle se tourna alors vers la classe, et prit la parole.

- Bonjour tout le monde! Je m'appelle Yokkyû Kôfuku, mais vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom ! Du moins, si vous le désirez !

Eriol et Shaolan la regardaient fixement. Ils sentaient une sensation bizarre en eux. Sakura le remarqua, et commença à lancer des regards remplis de haines à la nouvelle. Tomoyo le vit aussi, et sourit. Le professeur les autorisa à s'assoir, ce qu'ils firent. Quand Yokkyû passa devant Sakura, elle s'arrêta pour lui sourire. Elle la salua:

- Bonjour mademoiselle!

Sakura sursauta et renforça son air jaloux. Mais la nouvelle eut l'air de s'en amuser. Elle reprit sa route pour aller se mettre juste à côté d'Eriol. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Il sentait bien que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Non, ce qu'il ressentait était bien différent. Elle sentit son regard, et lui sourit. Le cours commença et il arrêta de la fixer. Elle en profita pour promener son regard dans la classe. Elle vit alors Masaki. Il était assis un peu plus loin. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Lors de la récréation, elle interpela Sakura juste au moment où celle-ci se levait. Cette dernière la regardait se lever et venir à elle avec un regard noir. Ce regard étonnait Shaolan, qui se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Les deux autres souriaient.

- Je ne connais personne ici, alors est-ce que je pourrais rejoindre votre groupe?

Ce à quoi Sakura répondit immédiatement:

- Non!

Tomoyo se pencha alors à l'oreille de Sakura pour lui murmurer:

- Mais Sakura, si elle veut vraiment Li ce serait un bon moyen de la tourner au ridicule! Il faut toujours avoir ses rivaux à porté de main!

La jeune fille sourit alors narquoisement et se rattrapa en déclarant finalement:

- Finalement c'est d'accord! Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto!

Elle continua en désignant son amoureux:

- Et lui c'est Shaolan Li, mon petit ami!

Yokkyû rigola, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kinomoto-san! Je ne compte pas te le piquer! Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre!

Eriol, qui était derrière elle, lui demanda alors en se penchant à son oreille:

- Et quel est ton genre?

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui sans arrêter de sourire pour lui répondre:

- Aucune idée, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureuse! Mais je pense que le garçon devra avoir les cheveux noirs! Je...

Elle s'interrompit en se précipitant vers Masaki, qui allait sortir. Elle l'appela:

- Kanpekina-san!

Il la regarda arriver vers lui. Il semblait plutôt surpris. Surtout quand elle lui prit le bras pour le tirer vers le groupe. Elle lui expliqua:

-Ce serait dommage que tu sois tout seul! Je sais que tu veux avoir des amis!

Sakura lui demanda, prise au dépourvu:

-Tu veux qu'il rejoigne lui aussi le groupe?

-Bien sûr, plus on est de fous plus on rit!

La maitresse des cartes sourit alors franchement et commença à rire doucement. Eriol regarda Tomoyo, qui avait un sourire rieur. Il eut un regard tendre.

À suivre ! Qui aime ce second chapitre ? Je sais, je l'ai déjà posé cette question pour le premier chapitre ! Mais c'est justement le premier chapitre!


	3. Chapter 3

Réponses aux commentaires :

Chibi_romy : Tu as raison, Sakura ne veut pas se faire voler son Shaolan d'amour qu'elle aimera toujours ! Pour l'instant Yokkyû n'est pas encore amoureuse de Masaki ! Elle éprouve juste de la sympathie pour lui ! J'ai hâte de savoir le nouveau titre que tu vas lui donner !

Sakura_2 : Tu trouves que je vais un peu vite pour les sentiments ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas dire dans ce chapitre ?

Genzô Wakabayashi : On le dévoilera plus tard le pourquoi du comment Clow tiens énormément à cette carte !

Isis83 : Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans le début de ma fanfic ?

_La maitresse des cartes sourit alors franchement et commença à rire doucement. Eriol regarda Tomoyo, qui avait un sourire rieur. Il eut un regard tendre._

Quelques heures plus tard, ils eurent un cours de sport. C'était du badminton. Mais avant le professeur leur demanda de courir pendant deux minutes. Sakura et Shaolan couraient la même allure. Ils se sourirent. Sakura regarda en direction de la nouvelle. Yokkyû donnait l'impression d'agoniser. Elle finit par tomber à terre en se tenant la cheville avec une grimace. Tomoyo arriva juste derrière elle. La jeune caméraman s'agenouilla près de la nouvelle. Elle lui demanda, inquiète :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Ce à quoi Yokkyû lui répondit avec un sourire :

- Oui, mais je crois que je vais m'arrêter un moment ! Le temps pour ma cheville de ne plus me faire souffrir !

Masaki arriva vers elles. Il prit timidement Yokkyû dans ses bras et alla la porter jusqu'au professeur. Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux pour le remercier. Après les deux minutes, l'échauffement continuait. Yokkyû put revenir juste à temps pour courir en levant les genoux. Après ça, elle souffla très fort. Elle semblait essoufflée. Sakura, pour la ridiculiser, fit remarquer :

- Tu n'as courus que quelques secondes et tu n'en peux déjà plus ! T'es qui exactement ?

Yokkyû arrêta de souffler, et sourit à Sakura. Les élèves formèrent trois équipes. Yokkyû et Masaki étaient dans la première, Sakura et Tomoyo dans la deuxième et Shaolan et Eriol dans la troisième. Ce furent les deux premières équipes qui commencèrent. Sakura lança le volant sur une fille de l'équipe adverse. Cette dernière le relança sur un garçon de l'autre équipe. Le garçon le renvoya sur Yokkyû, qui n'arriva pas à la toucher. Le volant tomba à terre. La jeune fille le ramassa, confuse, s'excusa, et voulait le lancer. Mais, au moment où elle voulait frapper, le volant retombait à terre. Agacé, un garçon le ramassa et le lança lui-même. Elle sourit tristement. Le volant alla vers Tomoyo, qui le renvoya. À ce moment là, Sakura critiqua Yokkyû en disant :

- On dirait que cette fille fait exprès d'être incompétente ! Comment une fille pareille peut exister ?

Shaolan remarqua que Yokkyû fronça fortement les sourcils. Elle semblait plutôt vexée. Masaki rattrapa le volant en le lança sur Sakura, qui continua en le renvoyant:

- Bon, si ça se trouve c'est dans ses gênes ! Ses parents aussi doivent être nuls en sport !

Sur ce, Yokkyû couru vers le volant. Elle frappa et réussit à le renvoyer. Eriol cru même voir des flammes danser dans ses pupilles. Le volant passa à côté de Sakura, qui était trop surprise pour faire quoi que ce soit. Yokkyû semblait aussi enragée qu'un taureau. Brusquement, Sakura sentit une carte de Clow. Elle lâcha sa raquette, qui tomba à terre. L'aura venait de Yokkyû. Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis, Masaki osa finalement s'approcher. La jeune fille le sentit, et le lorgna. Il hasarda:

- Kôfuku-san ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle se calma et reprit son sourire habituel.

- Oui, je suis désolée !

Le match reprit. Quand la fin du cours sonna, ils allèrent en mathématiques. Yokkyû prit Masaki par le bras afin de l'y trainer et de le faire s'assoir à côté d'elle. Eriol se mit juste derrière elle. Sakura s'assit à la table juste à côté de celle de Yokkyû, du côté de cette dernière. Shaolan était à la même table que sa petite amie. Cette dernière observait de temps en temps la nouvelle, tandis que le cours se déroulait. Le professeur finit par distribuer une feuille d'exercice. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil, et fut décontenancé. Elle murmura pour elle-même :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Shaolan l'entendit. Il lui souffla :

- C'est ce que l'on vient de voir !

À ces mots, Sakura se décomposa.

- Qu... Quoi? Mais j'ai rien pigé moi !

Tomoyo entendit la conversation, et la rassura dans un murmure avec amusement :

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est très facile ! Quoique c'est vrai que toi tu étais trop occupé à veiller à protéger ton couple !

Shaolan fut surpris par cette annonce. Sakura voulut démentir, mais le professeur exigea :

- Pas de bavardages ! Vous gênez les autres qui ont envie de travailler!

Sakura essayait donc tant bien que mal de faire les exercices. Mais elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Yokkyû, qui ne semblait pas avoir la moindre difficulté. Elle dirigea son regard sur Shaolan, qui réfléchissait. Il écrivait de temps en temps quelque chose sur son cahier. Elle reporta son attention sur le sien, qui était toujours vierge. Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à écrire quelque chose. Au bout de vingt minutes, le professeur annonça :

- C'est fini!

Il y eut quelques protestations venant des élèves de la classe, mais le professseur décrèta :

- Vous avez eu le temps de tous les résoudre, alors ne vous plaignez pas !

Sakura commença avec un air déconfit :

- Mais monsieur...

Le professeur l'interrompit vivement :

- Puisque vous voulez faire votre intéressante Kinomoto, c'est vous qui corrigerez le premier exercice au tableau !

Sakura était effarée. Elle obéit au pas de course en prenant son cahier. En arrivant devant le tableau elle prit une craie. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne sut quoi écrire. Elle sentit soudainement une carte de Clow. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Cette aura était accompagnée d'une sorte de voix intérieure qui lui disait quoi écrire. Elle lâcha son cahier, qui tomba à terre. Elle commença à écrire ce que lui soufflait la voix. La craie crissait sur le tableau en même temps que la voix lui expliquait que tout ce qui comporte une inconnue doit être mise de l'autre côté de l'égal et qu'elle devait ensuite calculer les deux parties. Elle sourit, sûre d'elle. Quand elle finit le premier exercice, elle se retourna fièrement vers la classe. Elle vit que Shaolan semblait tomber des nues en voyant le résultat inespéré qu'avait donné Sakura. Le professeur vérifia, et tressaillit en constatant :

- C'est correct !

Sakura se retint de crier victoire. Elle se mordit les lèvres, remit la craie à sa place, ramassa son cahier, et retourna s'assoir. Yokkyû la félicita en souriant :

- Bravo Sakura! Tu lui as bien cloué le bec à ce prof !

La jeune fille lui sourit.

- Merci ! Finalement ce n'était pas si difficile !

Elles rigolèrent à l'unisson.

À suivre! Ce professeur de mathématique est directement inspiré de celui que ma classe a cette année! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer...

Shaolan (confu) : Je peux savoir qui vous êtes madame?

Moi (surprise) : Moi ? Mais, je suis Naoko94 !

Shaolan : Impossible!

Moi (vexée) : Et pourquoi ça?

Shaolan : Parce que cette auteur a les cheveux mi-longs alors que vous, vous avez les cheveux courts !

Moi (ravie) : Oh, tu as remarqué ? Tu crois que ça me va bien ?

Shaolan : Non ! C'est d'un moche comme c'est pas possible ! On dirait une adulte !

Moi (vexée) : Répète un peu ça !

Shaolan : Si tu comptes le séduire avec une coiffure pareille, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner !

Eriol (arrivant au studio) : Séduire qui ?

Moi (gênée) : Mais... Personne voyons!

Sakura (arrrivant, ravie) : Nao-chan, cette coiffure te va à la perfection ! Celui que tu aimes va sûrement tomber direct sous ton charme !

Moi (ravie): Oh, merci Sakura !

Eriol (perdu): Comment ça « celui qu'elle aime »?


	4. Chapter 4

Réponses aux commentaires :

Chibi_romy : De toute façon, on ne te tue pas sans en payer dignement les conséquences ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sakura, elle deviendra plus gentille à l'avenir ! Il est vrai que j'y ais été un peu fort, mais il fallait qu'elle dise une réplique sanglante pour que l'on voit un autre aspect de la personnalité de Yokkyû !

Sakura_2 : Je sais que ce n'est pas tellement son style de dénigrer la nouvelle, mais comme je l'ai expliqué dans la réponse à Chibi_romy, il fallait qu'elle sorte une réplique qui insulte ses parents pour que l'on voit un autre aspect de Yokkyû ! Et puis, c'est important pour l'un de mes chapitres ! Et ne rêve pas, je ne te dirais pas lequel ! En ce qui concerne le cours de math, j'ai particulièrement bien aimé l'écrire ! Au fait, où je suis censé me trouver une bombe anti-perso récalcitrante ?

Genzô_wakabayashi : Alors ça c'est directe !

Le soir même, Shaolan et Sakura étaient réunis chez cette dernière pour parler de ces étranges évènements qui étaient arrivés dans la journée. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé du salon à boire du thé. Sakura fit remarquer :

- Même si tu me donnes des cours, il est surprenant que j'aie pu réussir cet exercice au tableau alors que je n'avais rien écouté !

- Tu as raison, je suis prêt à parier que cette carte y est pour quelque chose !

Sakura se mit à froncer les sourcils.

- Ça me fait penser que j'ai sentie en cours de sport que l'aura de Clow venait de Kôfuku-san!

Shaolan regarda sa petite amie d'un air surpris.

- Tu penses que…

- Oui, je pense qu'elle est possédée par la carte !

Shaolan fronça lui aussi les sourcils.

- Bizarre ! Je me demande ce que ma mère peut me dire sur la carte du désir !

- Il faudrait aussi demander à Kéro, après tout c'est lui qui connaît le mieux ce genre de choses !

À ces mots, la peluche volante apparue derrière eux.

- On parle de moi ?

Il était arrivé tellement vite, que Sakura fût effrayée et sauta sur Shaolan. Ce dernier se troubla un peu, puis reprocha à Kéro :

- Ne déboule pas aussi vite !

Kéro lui tira la langue. Shaolan reposa Sakura, qui s'était calmée. Cette dernière se tourna vers le gardien et lui demanda :

- Tu tombes bien toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la carte du désir ?

Kéro écarquilla les yeux.

- La carte du désir ? La fille de Clow ?

Les deux adolescents tressaillirent. Ils s'exclamèrent en chœur :

- La fille de Clow !

Ils regardèrent fixement Kéro, qui commençait à prendre peur. Il leur expliqua :

- En fait… C'est tout ce que je me souviens d'elle ! Mis à part le fait qu'elle m'adorait !

Sakura fut alors un peu déçue. Le lendemain, à midi, elle mangea avec son petit ami, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yokkyû et Masaki sous un cerisier en fleurs. Elle remarqua soudainement que Yokkyû ne mangeait pas. Elle était tranquillement assise à terre en train de regarder autour d'elle. Elle lui demanda :

- Tu ne manges pas Kôfuku-san ?

Elle la regarda, et se justifia en souriant :

- Non ! En fait on peut dire que je suis anorexique !

Tous la regardèrent avec surprise. Sauf Masaki, qui parcourait la cour du regard. Il finit par faire remarquer calmement :

- Cette fille là a un comportement bizarre.

Tous suivirent son regard, et virent une jeune fille qui regardait partout d'un air nerveux. Sakura s'inquiéta :

- Qu'a-t-elle ?

Sakura sentit soudainement l'aura de la carte du désir. Yokkyû sourit, et assura :

- Elle veut se suicider !

Tomoyo la regarda. Yokkyû semblait amusée. Tomoyo lui demanda :

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Yokkyû sourit encore plus, avant de dévoiler :

- Elle est nerveuse et semble chercher quelque chose ! C'est typique des suicidaires !

- Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Elle a peut être rendez-vous avec un beau garçon !

Yokkyû ne répondit rien. Tomoyo regarda de nouveau la jeune fille, qui s'en allait vers l'intérieur de l'établissement. Shaolan constata :

- Si elle attendait un beau garçon, alors comment se fait-il qu'elle soit rentrée ?

Sakura avança, pas très convaincue :

- Elle a peut être trop attendu… Elle est peut être allée à sa rencontre !

Mais le sourire de Yokkyû se transforma en un sourire narquois. Elle leva la tête et contredit :

- Dans ce cas, que fait-elle sur le rebord du toit ?

Ils regardèrent également, et virent que la jeune fille était effectivement sur le point de sauter. Elle sauta. Sakura se leva en vitesse et couru. Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva soudainement avec la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elles étaient toutes deux aussi surprises l'une que l'autre. Sakura posa la fille à terre. Cette dernière s'enfuit. Shaolan et Tomoyo se levèrent pour rejoindre Sakura. Ils se mirent chacun d'un côté d'elle, et Sakura leur confessa :

- C'est bizarre… Il me semblait que je venais juste de me lever !

Shaolan fronça les sourcils. Il lui demanda sérieusement :

- Tu n'aurais pas sentit la carte du désir ?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Maintenant que tu en parles, oui je l'ai sentie !

Tomoyo s'inquiéta alors :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Ils regardèrent vers Yokkyû, qui leur souriait. Sakura répondit à ce sourire. Elle s'avança vers Yokkyû, lui prit le bras, et l'emmena à part. Elles entrèrent dans l'établissement et arrivèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Yokkyû n'avait pas arrêté de sourire. Sakura se mit face à elle. Elle semblait embarrassée. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Yokkyû avança :

- Tu veux t'excuser ?

Sakura s'intrigua :

- Mais… Comment tu le sais ?

- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert !

Yokkyû lui fit le plus grand sourire de sa vie, sous les yeux stupéfaits de la jeune maitresse des cartes. La jeune fille aux tresses lui demanda alors en voyant son regard :

-Tu veux que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms ?

Sakura acquiesça. Elles se sourirent, et retournèrent auprès des autres. Après les cours, ils passèrent près d'un magasin quand…

À suivre ! Qui aime cette fanfic foireuse ?


	5. Chapter 5

Réponses aux commentaires :

Sakura_2 : Mais elle venait effectivement de se lever ! Si elle a réussit c'est parce que la carte du désir est intervenue pour permettre à Sakura de réaliser son envie de sauver la vie de cette fille ! Si tous les auteurs dénigrent leurs fics c'est parce que l'on n'a pas trop confiance en nous ! Et puis j'avais un gros coup de blues !

Genzo_wakabashi : Ah bon, tu le trouves court ?

Chibi_romy : Oui, elle a un rapport avec les cartes ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas bien que Shaolan ait du te rappeler de dire que ma fic est d'enfer ! Tu vieillis Chibi-chou !

Iness : Alors comme ça tu le trouves court ? Et bien je vais t'en donner du pas court ! Sinon oui, ils désirent tous les deux allers plus loin mais tu sais ce que c'est que la timidité ! Aucun d'eux n'ose faire le premier pas ! Mais je te promets qu'ils vont le faire !

_Sakura_ _acquiesça. Elles se sourirent, et retournèrent auprès des autres. Après les cours, ils passèrent près d'un magasin quand…_

- Tiens ! Et si on allait dans ce magasin ?

Tous regardèrent l'auteur de cette demande. C'était Yokkyû. Elle regardait en souriant un magasin de musique. Sakura acquiesça, et Yokkyû lui sauta au cou pour la remercier. Puis, elle fila dans le magasin. Sakura sourit et la suivit avec Tomoyo, Shaolan, Masaki et Eriol. Yokkyû leur faisait face. Elle les informa :

- On va d'abord voir les disques et ensuite on ira voir les instruments de musiques !

Elle prit la main d'Eriol, et l'emmena à sa suite. Ce geste provoqua en Tomoyo une gêne qu'elle identifia comme étant de la jalousie. Elle fronça les sourcils et couru pour prendre la main d'Eriol de celle de Yokkyû. Cette dernière rigola. Elle alla prendre celle de Masaki et le traina vers une rangée de disques. Elle lui demanda :

- Que veux-tu Kanpekina-san ?

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il n'ose répondre :

- Que tu m'appelles par mon prénom !

Les autres approchèrent, tandis que Yokkyû tressaillit. Elle ne souriait plus et avait rougit. Elle s'exclama :

- Que quoi ?

Masaki baissa la tête en rougissant. Il répéta :

- Que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ! Et aussi que je puisse faire de même… Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr !

Les quatre autres la regardèrent pour guetter sa réponse. Yokkyû était stupéfaite. Elle finit par sourire avant d'annoncer :

- Oui, bien sûr ! On est amis non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas s'appeler par nos prénoms ! Et puis, si c'est ton désir…

Tous virent un petit sourire venir de Masaki. Tomoyo regarda bien les deux adolescents et sourit. Un peu plus tard, ils entendirent un homme hurler :

- C'est une honte !

Ils regardèrent vers le comptoir. Un homme était dos à eux et semblait furieux. Malgré ça, le vendeur gardait un calme olympien. Yokkyû sourit mystérieusement. L'homme continua :

- Le disque est rayé ! Je veux me faire rembourser !

- Monsieur, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça si vous l'avez déjà ouvert !

- Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'il était rayé ? Je veux me faire rembourser maintenant !

Sakura sentit brusquement l'aura de la carte du désir. Le vendeur céda :

- D'accord ! Vous l'aurez votre remboursement !

Les six adolescents sortirent du magasin. Yokkyû prit la main de Masaki et déclara :

- Kan… Masaki et moi nous allons rentrer chez nous ! À demain !

Sur ce, elle entraîna Masaki à sa suite en courant. Tomoyo les suivit du regard. Quand ils disparurent de son champ de vision, elle fit remarquer :

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Eriol sourit et confirma :

- Je le pense aussi ! Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que Kôfuku-san s'en rende compte !

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Shaolan raccompagna Sakura chez elle. Quelques jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant un cinéma. Naoko leur avait donnée rendez-vous là pour aller voir un film de son choix. Il y avait Sakura et Shaolan, qui se tenaient la main, Yokkyû, avec son sourire candide, Tomoyo, Eriol, Masaki, Chiharu, Takashi et Rika. Le jour où Naoko les avait invités, Eriol avait remarqué que Yokkyû n'avait pas donné son avis. Naoko arriva. Elle lança :

- On y va ! Vous verrez c'est un film génial !

Ils entrèrent. Tomoyo vit Yokkyû s'arrêter devant des pop corn et les regarder avec envie. Elle avait arrêté de sourire. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lui demanda :

- Kôfuku-san, tu veux du pop-corn ?

Yokkyû sursauta et regarda Tomoyo avant de lui sourire en niant :

- Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que je me demande le goût que cette nourriture peut bien avoir !

Tomoyo la regarda avec un air de suspicion. Ils arrivent dans la salle, et s'installent. Le film commence. Dedans il y avait une femme qui se promenait seule dans une ruelle sombre. Soudainement, elle fut entourée par une vingtaine de garçons. Avec leurs airs effrayants, ils lui firent rapidement comprendre qu'ils voulaient la tuer. Elle voulu s'enfuir mais ne trouvait aucune issue. Puis, un par un, ils se métamorphosèrent en monstre gluants et hideux. La fille cria. Sakura fit de même et s'accrocha à Shaolan. Elle ferma les yeux en tremblant. La fille arriva à se sortir de là et retournait chez elle en courant. Ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Elle arriva chez elle et ferma la porte en la claquant et en se mettant contre. Elle les entendait derrière. Elle s'enferma et soupira. Un garçon, son meilleur ami, arriva vers elle. Elle sourit et se précipita vers lui pour tout lui raconter. Mais il se transforma en un de ces monstres. Elle cria. Sakura se serra encore plus contre son petit ami en tremblant. Soudainement, l'aura de la carte du désir se fit sentir. Mais Sakura n'y prêtait pas attention. Shaolan l'embrassa sur le front et lui proposa à l'oreille :

- Tu veux que l'on aille voir un autre film?

Elle se dépêcha d'approuver de la tête sans cesser de trembler. Ils se levèrent alors et sortirent de la salle. Ils allèrent aux guichets pour changer de film. Sakura avait arrêté de trembler et tenait fermement la main de Shaolan en cherchant un film. Elle finit par en choisir un qui s'appelait « Miss détective ». Shaolan paya et ils cherchèrent la salle. Ils y entrèrent au moment même où le film commençait. C'était l'histoire d'une femme détective. Tout commença quand elle était petite. Elle avait sauvé un petit garçon grâce au fait qu'elle savait se battre. Mais pour tout remerciement, il l'engueula à cause du fait qu'il ne veuille pas que l'on pense qu'il devait se faire protéger par une fille. Puis, on la retrouve à l'âge adulte. Elle était devenue agent au FBI. Sakura et Shaolan s'assirent. Sakura se mit contre Shaolan en regardant le film. Elle souriait. Shaolan avait un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie. Cette dernière murmura :

- Tu crois que c'est un film américain ?

Il lui répondit en murmurant :

- Je ne pense pas, j'en suis certain ! L'héroïne a un prénom typique de là-bas !

L'héroïne en question, Grace, était en train de parler avec son patron pour être dans l'affaire du « Citoyen », l'homme dont ils venaient de recevoir une lettre codée. Mais il refusa. On la retrouva un peu plus tard en train de manger une crème glacée de la marque « Ben et Jerry ». L'un de ses collègues, Eric, la vit et commença à parler avec elle. Il lui présenta sa nouvelle copine. Il finit par la quitter en lui disant qu'il la laissait avec son « Ben et Jerry ». Cette remarque fit rire Sakura, ainsi que certaines personnes de la salle. Grace finit par découvrir que la nouvelle cible du « Citoyen » serait au concours de miss Etats-Unis. Sakura commença à être jalouse quand Shaolan commença à être très intéressé au moment où les agents essayèrent de trouver un agent qui devrait participer au concours de miss Etats-Unis pour surveiller. Mais elle rigola avec Shaolan quand les agents commencèrent à s'amuser en faisant mettre des robes et des maillots de bains par ordinateurs aux hommes. Leur supérieur finit par les découvrir au moment où c'était à son tour d'être déguisé. Par contre, tous les spectateurs arrêtèrent de rire quand ce fut au tour de Grace d'être déguisé par ordinateur. Sakura murmura à son petit ami :

- Elle est belle !

Effectivement, Grace fut choisie. Elle voulu refuser. Malheureusement pour elle, Eric avait de bons arguments. Après un combat, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Plus tard, ils s'entretenaient avec l'animatrice du concours. Cette dernière leur donna le nom d'un entraineur pour miss. Sakura commença à s'endormir dans les bras de son petit ami. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur celle de sa petite amie. Il embrassa le crâne de Sakura avant de continuer à regarder le film. Il se retint de rire quand il vit Grace en train d'apprendre le raffinement tout en se plaignant. Il regarda bien sa petite amie et sourit. Elle avait ses bras qui entouraient la taille de Shaolan. Elle le serrait de plus en plus fort. Shaolan finit même par commencer à étouffer. Il tira un peu la langue avant de prendre les bras de Sakura pour les desserrer. Malheureusement, cette tache s'avéra plus difficile que prévue. Il y arriva tout de même au prix de grands efforts. À la fin du film, il secoua Sakura afin de la réveiller. Cela lui prit une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ils sortirent du cinéma. Là bas, ils y retrouvèrent les autres. Eriol les interrogea :

- Alors ? C'était un bon film ?

C'est Shaolan qui affirma :

- Oui, très bon ! Par contre c'est dommage que Sakura se soit endormie, je suis certain qu'elle aurait adoré certaines scènes !

Tomoyo regarda Sakura et s'étonna :

- Ah bon, tu t'es endormie ?

Cette dernière était assez embarrassée. Elle confirma :

- C'est vrai ! Il faut avouer que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormie cette nuit ! Je pensais à tu-sais-quoi !

- Oh je vois !

Yokkyû sembla soudainement très inquiète. Eriol le vit et lui demanda en souriant :

- Kôfuku-san, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Elle le regarda, sourit, et lui avoua :

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses ! Parce qu'en réalité je n'ai pas vraiment de chez moi !

Tous la regardèrent. Sakura s'inquiéta :

- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je loge dans un hôtel ! Les propriétaires sont très gentils !

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant qu'Eriol ne lui propose :

- Tu veux venir chez moi ? Je vis avec ma sœur et il y a trop de places pour deux personnes !

Le sourire de Yokkyû s'agrandit, et elle sauta au cou d'Eriol en s'exclamant :

- Oh oui Hiiragizawa-san! Merci, j'accepte avec joie !

Masaki fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Tomoyo sourit. Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura pour lui proposer :

- Et toi, je te ramène chez toi ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Avec plaisir mon amour !

Ils prirent donc la direction de la demeure des Kinomoto. En y arrivant, Sakura prit la main de Shaolan et l'entraina à l'intérieur. Quand il l'interrogea du regard, elle le supplia :

- Reste avec moi cette nuit ! Je t'en prie Shaolan !

Shaolan s'apprêta à refuser mais changea d'avis en voyant le regard suppliant qu'elle lui lançait. Il accepta et Sakura sourit. Elle lui sauta au cou. Shaolan fut troublé. Il l'enlaça. Plus loin Eriol et Tomoyo aidèrent Yokkyû à s'installer. Ils étaient chez Eriol, dans son salon. Tomoyo lui proposa :

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour aller chercher tes affaires dans ta chambre d'hôtel ?

Yokkyû lui répondit avec un sourire :

- Je suis un peu fatiguée ! Tu ne voudrais pas aller les chercher pour moi avec Eriol ?

Les deux concernés sursautèrent en rougissant. Ils s'exclamèrent en chœur :

- Quoi ?

La jeune fille aux tresses s'assit lourdement sur le canapé. Elle continua de sourire. Tomoyo et Eriol se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Yokkyû sortit alors un papier et un stylo de sa poche droite. Elle écrivit quelque chose dessus et le donna à Tomoyo en expliquant :

- C'est l'adresse et le numéro de la chambre ! Tu ne peux pas te tromper !

Tomoyo lui sourit. Elle sortit du manoir en compagnie d'Eriol. Yokkyû ferma les yeux. Dans un coin de la porte, Nakuru et Spinel l'observèrent avec curiosité. La jeune fille annonça :

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher ! Je connais votre existence Spinel Sun et Ruby Moon !

Les deux gardiens s'approchèrent alors d'elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les observa sans arrêter de sourire. Spinel l'interrogea :

- Qui es-tu ?

Du côté de la réincarnation de Clow, lui et Tomoyo cherchèrent l'adresse marquée sur le papier. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils demandèrent la chambre de Yokkyû à l'accueil. Après de longues explications, la secrétaire leur donna la clef de la chambre. Ils montèrent au second étage. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Yokkyû. Étonnamment il n'y avait là que peu de vêtements et certains objets anciens. Tout était en désordre par terre. Ils se mirent à les rassembler dans un sac qui trainait à terre. C'est Tomoyo qui le tenait pendant qu'Eriol ramassait tout ce qui n'appartenait visiblement pas à l'hôtel. Il hésita brusquement en voyant une culotte. Il la ramassa en vitesse et la jeta dedans. Il fit de même avec tous les sous-vêtements qu'il trouvait. Il sourit en voyant un maillot blanc avec un dessin dessus représentant un ourson debout avec les pattes avant derrière son dos et rougissant. Il le montra à Tomoyo en déclarant :

- C'est mignon ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

La jeune fille répondit à son sourire.

- Oh oui ! Très mignon !

Le jeune homme rougit et supposa :

- Je pense qu'il t'irait très bien !

Tomoyo lâcha le sac en rougissant. Elle était troublée. Ils se regardèrent, se perdant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quand… Ils entendirent un miaulement. Ils rouvrirent les yeux pour regarder à leurs pieds. Un chaton à la fourrure épaisse blanche était assit, en train de miauler juste à côté du sac. Il arrêta pour les regarder de ses yeux bleus. Eriol sourit et se pencha pour ramasser le chat. Il le caressa en divulguant :

- C'est un chat Persan ! Il a été crée par les éleveurs anglais au début du XIXème siècle ! Celui-là est de la variété des persans blancs ! C'est son ancêtre angora qui lui a donné cette robe d'un blanc pur !

Tomoyo prit l'air admiratif. Elle lâcha :

- Tu en sais des choses Eriol !

Il rougit, et se retourna en faisant remarquer :

- Bon, il faudrait peut être finir de tout ramasser !

Elle acquiesça. Après qu'il ne reste plus rien qui ne semble pas appartenir à l'hôtel, ils en sortirent pour retourner chez Eriol. Ce dernier tenait le sac dans sa main droite. Tomoyo portait le chat en le caressant. Elle souriait.

- En tout cas je ne savais pas que Kôfuku-san avait un chat !

- Moi non plus ! Il est mignon !

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils virent Yokkyû en train de dormir sur le canapé. Eriol posa le sac à terre. Tomoyo posa le chat près de la jeune fille avant d'essayer de la réveiller. Elle la secoua. Malheureusement, elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle dormait profondément.

À suivre ! J'espère que cette fois c'est assez long ! Je me doute que beaucoup de personnes ont pensé que Yokkyû prenait un peu Eriol et Tomoyo pour ses domestiques ! Et pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas !


	6. Chapter 6

Réponses aux commentaires :

Iness : Mais de rien ! J'ai essayé de faire un effort pour faire travailler mon cerveau afin de trouver des idées !

Chibi_romy : Et oui ! C'est nouveau que Tomoyo fasse des crises de jalousies ! J'espère que tu vas également aimer ce chapitre !

Sakura_2 : Effectivement, tu aimes les chats ! Je tenais vraiment à ce que se soit Eriol qui ramasse les objets éparpillés ! Ben oui, Tomoyo n'allait pas faire cette tache ! Au fait, ce n'était pas un maillot de bain, c'était un maillot de corps ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la scène du magasin de disque ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre !

Quelques jours plus tard, un weekend, Eriol reçu un appel de Sakura. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous chez Tomoyo. Il raccrocha avant de monter dans la nouvelle chambre de Yokkyû. Il ouvrit la porte et la vit droit devant lui. Elle était allongée sur son nouveau lit, à écouter de la musique avec son baladeur des années quatre-vingt dix. Son chat était en train de dormir juste à côté. La jeune fille chantonnait doucement avec les yeux fermés :

- Moi qui les connais tellement ! Qui depuis si longtemps leur mens ! Qu'est-ce que je fais avec elles ? Qu'est-ce que je vis avec elle ? Elle, elle, c'est le vent du soir qui balaie ma mémoire ! Elle, elle, c'est la seule pour qui, je donnerai ma vie !

Elle se leva soudainement en chantant plus vivement et plus fortement :

- J'irai jusqu'en enfer pour qu'elle soit fière d'aimer un homme comme moi ! Je ferai de chaque seconde un tour du monde qu'elle passera dans mes bras ! Et je passe ma vie à l'attendre ! J'irai jusqu'en enfer pour qu'elle soit fière d'aimer un homme comme moi! Je ferai de chaque seconde un tour du...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Eriol. Elle prit un air surpris, et lâcha un petit :

- ... monde.

Elle enleva son casque de ses oreilles pour le mettre autour du cou et Eriol lui annonça :

- Je vais chez Tomoyo ! Alors si tu me cherches tu sauras où me trouver !

Yokkyû lui sourit. Elle répliqua :

- Je vois... Tu vas lui dire ?

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Ben... Que tu l'aimes !

Eriol sursauta et rougit violemment. Yokkyû agrandit son sourire d'un air satisfait. Il nia :

- Mais... Pas... Et puis comment tu sais que... ?

- Que tu l'aimes ? Bah, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Il n'y a que Sakura et Tomoyo pour ne pas s'en rendre compte !

Eriol la regarda, intrigué, tandis qu'elle continuait sans perdre son sourire :

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de la regarder quand elle a le dos tourné ! Et puis, je te connais ! Tu n'es pas le genre à rougir sans raison apparente !

Elle s'arrêta en regardant fixement Eriol. Celui-ci commença à devenir un peu méfiant, et repartit en refermant la porte. Yokkyû rit. Elle murmura en enlevant son casque de son cou afin de le poser sur son lit :

- Et moi, je vais me promener ! J'ai besoin de trouver le moyen de leur dire qui je suis !

Elle sortit de la maison. Pendant ce temps, Eriol arriva chez Tomoyo. Il entra et vit que les deux autres étaient déjà là. Ils étaient dans le salon. Shaolan était assis sur le canapé et Sakura était filmée par sa meilleure amie dans un nouveau costume. Ils le virent. Tomoyo éteignit sa caméra afin de lui sauter au cou en hurlant :

- Hiiragizawa ! Te voilà !

La réincarnation de Clow rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. La maitresse des cartes s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de son petit ami. Ils se regardèrent tendrement. Tomoyo lâcha Eriol. Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit ses joues rosées. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé. La réincarnation de Clow questionna Sakura:

- Pourquoi nous avoir réunis Sakura ?

La jeune fille quitta Shaolan des yeux pour les poser sur Eriol. Elle avait un air sérieux.

- Pour parler de desire (la carte du désir) ! Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous n'avons rien pu tenter pour capturer cette carte ! Il serait peut être temps de la transformer en carte de Sakura !

C'est son petit ami qui lui demanda sérieusement :

- Mais est-ce que tu as une petite idée de comment libérer Yokkyû de son emprise ?

- Non, effectivement ! Mais je ne dois pas être la seule à réfléchir ! Et je pense que l'on peut tenter de trouver un plan ensemble !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Eriol. Sakura continua :

- Et toi Eriol ? Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien en ce qui la concerne ? Kéro nous a comme même dit qu'elle était la fille de Clow !

- Maintenant que tu en parles… Certains de ces gestes me rappellent quelque chose ! Et aussi, je me suis souvenu que la carte du désir était tout le temps activée au temps de mon ancêtre !

- Tu te souviens d'autre chose ?

Durant cette intéressante conversation, Yokkyû se promenait au parc du pingouin. Elle observait le ciel bleu avec un sourire. Elle repensait aux yeux de Masaki. Ces deux yeux sombres et profonds à la fois. Elle secoua sa tête, surprise de sa propre pensée. En regardant devant elle avec un regard neutre, elle vit un homme s'avancer en courant vers elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne à part eux deux. L'homme s'arrêta et lui adressa la parole en souriant d'un air charmeur.

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Vous êtes seule ?

Elle confirma en lui rendant un sourire candide :

- Oui ! Je pensais faire un tour au parc ! Je l'aime bien !

- Moi aussi ! On y fait des rencontres intéressantes !

- Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Vous me semblez très sympathique !

- J'en suis heureux !

Il s'approcha plus d'elle. Prise d'une soudaine peur, elle recula jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle étroit. Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir que c'était une des barres du toboggan en forme de pingouin. Elle regarda de nouveau l'homme. Il l'embrassa. Elle voulu le repousser, mais il lui attrapa les mains avec l'une des siennes. Il glissa l'autre sous la jupe que portait Yokkyû. Elle se débattait. Mais l'homme ne relâcha pas son emprise. Elle ferma les yeux afin de se calmer pour trouver une solution. Elle ne le sentit soudainement plus. En rouvrant les yeux, elle vit Masaki, de profil, qui regardait quelque chose à la gauche de Yokkyû. Elle regardant dans la même direction, elle vit l'homme assommé à terre. En reportant de nouveau son regard sur Masaki, elle vit qu'il la considérait gravement. Il l'engueula :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est un endroit pour enfant !

La jeune fille fit joyeusement remarquer :

- C'est la première fois que tu te mets en colère ! T'es mignon comme ça !

Le regard du jeune homme s'adoucit. Ses joues avaient rosies. Il semblait réfléchir. Son regard s'éteignit. Yokkyû s'inquiéta :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il resta silencieux. Elle le prit dans ses bras en expliquant devant son regard étonné :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es triste ! Mais le mieux pour aller mieux, c'est un câlin !

De son côté, Shaolan emmena Sakura chez lui. Ils souriaient en allant à la salle à manger. Sakura s'assit sur une chaise. Shaolan se dirigeait vers la cuisine, quand le téléphone sonna. Il fit demi-tour pour aller vers le téléphone de l'entrée. Il décrocha et reconnu la voix à l'autre bout.

- Allo Shaolan !

- Mère ! Que me voulez-vous ?

- Je souhaite juste prendre de tes nouvelles ! Tu n'as toujours pas de mariage à me parler ?

- Non maman ! Sinon je l'aurai fais !

Il continua avec un air sérieux :

- Par contre, nous avons un problème ici ! Une nouvelle carte de Clow a fait son apparition ! Elle se nomme desire et nous pensons qu'elle a prit le corps d'une nouvelle élève ! Vous ne sauriez pas quelque chose à ce sujet ?

- Desire dis-tu ? Attends, je vais voir !

Le jeune homme entendit le son étouffé d'un objet que l'on pose. Sakura se leva pour se placer à ses côtés. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se sourirent. Puis Shaolan réentendit la voix de sa mère à l'autre bout du fil.

- J'ai trouvé mon fils ! Desire était la fille de Clow ! Il l'aimait particulièrement car il l'a crée pour son propre plaisir ! Il était très protecteur envers elle et ne souhaitait pas qu'on sache quoi que ce soit sur elle ! Seulement, avant sa mort, il a laissé une fiche sur elle ! Cette carte deux particularités : Elle ressemble trait pour trait à une humaine ; et elle peut choisir de réaliser un vœu ou pas !

Shaolan écarquilla les yeux en détournant la tête de sa petite amie.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Mais, dis-moi ! Comment s'appelle cette fameuse nouvelle élève ?

- Yokkyû Kôfuku !

- Je vois… Je vais appeler la réincarnation de Clow pour savoir ce qu'il en pense ! À plus tard Shaolan !

- Au revoir maman !

Il raccrocha et raconta tout à Sakura. Quand Yokkyû rentra, Eriol était de retour. Elle le vit en effet sur le canapé du salon, avec un air heureux. Elle s'approcha de lui afin de lui toucher l'épaule. Il se retourna vers elle à ce contact. Il répondit à son regard interrogatif :

- J'ai avoué mes sentiments à Tomoyo ! Et c'est réciproque !

Elle sourit en s'asseyant sur le canapé à ses côtés. Elle s'exclama :

- Vraiment ? Raconte-moi tout !

- Sakura et Shaolan étaient partis pour profiter de cette journée en amoureux ! Je me suis alors retrouvé seul avec elle ! Et… Je lui ais dit que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire ! Elle m'a regardée avec ses yeux si envoûtants et m'a écoutée ! J'ai bégayé un moment, mais j'ai réussi à lui dire que je l'aimais ! Je suis tellement heureux ! Elle m'a sauté au cou en me disant qu'elle ressentait la même chose ! Je l'aime tellement si tu savais !

La jeune fille rit. Le téléphone sonna. Yokkyû alla décrocher, laissant Eriol sur son petit nuage.

- Allo ?

- Allo ! Vous n'êtes pas Eriol Hiiragizawa !

- Non ! Je m'appelle Yokkyû Kôfuku ! Hiiragizawa-san a eu la gentillesse de m'héberger !

À ce nom, Yelan la reconnue.

- Oh, je vois ! C'est donc vous la fameuse nouvelle élève dont me parlait mon fils, Shaolan !

Yokkyû fut soudainement très intéressée.

- Vous êtes la mère de Li !

- Oui ! Dîtes, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Cela dépend laquelle !

- Une question très importante ! Et j'aimerais que vous me répondiez franchement !

- Seulement si vous me promettez de ne rien dire à personne !

- Promit ! Est-ce que, par hasard, tu ne serais pas… ?

Elle confirma :

- Oui ! C'est moi ! Bonjour Yelan !

Le soir, Shaolan et Sakura étaient assis au bureau de cette dernière pour le cours particulier. La jeune fille essayait de résoudre un exercice que lui avait donné son petit ami. Ce dernier était à sa droite en train de la dévorer des yeux. Elle lui jetait un regard de temps en temps. Un regard rempli de désir. Soudainement, ils sentirent leur désir l'un pour l'autre devenir plus intense. Shaolan ne pu plus s'empêcher de mettre une main sur le genou de Sakura pour le caresser langoureusement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher son stylo pour se mettre sur Shaolan afin de l'embrasser. Il se leva. Sakura s'attacha à lui à l'aide de ses jambes. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit de la maîtresse des cartes, cette dernière sous son petit ami. Sakura se mit à déshabiller Shaolan. Il fit de même avec hâte. Quand ils furent tous les deux nus, ils se réembrassèrent. Shaolan caressa Sakura sur tout son corps. Elle promena ses mains sur le dos de son ancien rival. Il la pénétra brusquement. Elle poussa un long gémissement de plaisir. Il continua son va et vient tandis qu'une partie du désir disparaissait. Ils entendirent soudainement une sonnerie stridente. Shaolan se leva et se dirigea vers le plus proche téléphone. Sakura le suivit. Il décrocha.

- Allo ?

La voix d'Eriol se fit entendre. Il semblait paniquer.

- Allo ! Yokkyû s'est évanouie !

- J'arrive !

Il raccrocha.

À suivre ! Au prochain chapitre vous saurez qui est Yokkyû ! En attendant je vous laisse deviner !


	7. Chapter 7

Réponses aux commentaires :

Iness : Tu n'as pas dis ce que tu aimais dans ma fic !

Sakura_2 : Parce que tu as un frère ? C'est un petit ou un grand frère ? Effectivement, Yokkyû est la carte du désir ! Et oui, j'adore les points d'exclamations ! Et pour finir, oui je l'ai trouvé (rigole)!

Chibi_romy : Kéro était heureusement en train de chercher la carte avec Yué ! C'est vrai que l'on peut s'attendre à n'importe quoi avec moi ! Mais je te l'ai déjà dit qui était Yokkyû ! Et tant que je serais en vie, Shaolan ne partira avec aucune fille si ce n'est Sakura !

Genzô_wakabashi : Ben... Je sais plus quoi te dire moi !

La voix d'Eriol se fit entendre. Il semblait paniquer.

- Allo ! Yokkyû s'est évanouie !

- J'arrive !

Il raccrocha.

Shaolan et Sakura arrivèrent en courant dans le salon d'Eriol. Yokkyû était allongée sur le canapé. Juste devant celui-ci, le chat blanc de la jeune fille était posté. Tomoyo était également présente. En voyant que Yokkyû semblait inconsciente, Sakura suggéra :

- On pourrait en profiter pour la délivrer !

Eriol acquiesça en confirmant :

- Tu as raison. Cela a trop duré.

Sakura sortit sa clé, la tendit devant elle et commença à prononcer la formule :

- Libé...

Mais Yokkyû se redressa avec difficulté en l'informant:

- Ce n'est pas la peine... Je ne suis pas possédée par la carte du désir !

Elle se mit vivement debout, semblant avoir retrouvé la forme. Elle souriait. Tous la regardèrent bizarrement. Tomoyo lui demanda :

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Yokkyû se précipita vers une table non loin, sous les yeux des adolescents, et sauta dessus en répétant :

- Je ne suis pas possédée par la carte du désir !

Devant les regards interrogatoires que les adolescents lui lancèrent, elle précisa :

- Je ne suis pas possédée par la carte du désir puisque...je suis la carte du désir!

Elle étendit ses bras sur les côtés avec un air fier. Mis à part Eriol, toutes les personnes présentent étaient abasourdies. Elle leur ressassa vivement :

- Clow m'a crée dans l'unique but d'avoir la petite fille qu'il rêvait tant d'avoir ! Il m'a élevé comme une humaine ! Mis à part le fait que je ne peux pas manger ni éprouver de désir !

Tomoyo l'arrêta en souriant :

- Ah non ! Ça tu peux le faire !

Tous la regardèrent d'un même regard interrogatif. Elle expliqua :

- Dans le cinéma, tu as semblé vouloir du pop corn ! C'est du désir ! Et puis, il y a Masaki !

Yokkyû rosit, embarrassée. Elle nia :

- De quoi tu parles? Il n'y a rien avec lui ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais amoureuse de lui !

La jeune carte se vexa. Tomoyo sourit. Elle était fière d'elle. Yokkyû tenta de se rattraper :

- C'est juste qu'auprès de lui je ressens comme si j'étais vraiment vivante ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir quels sont ces désirs ! Comme si...

Elle réfléchit :

- Comme si... Comme si mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui ! C'est bizarre... Mais c'est l'impression que j'ai !

Tomoyo insista :

- Mais auprès de lui tu as des papillons dans le ventre !

- Oui !

- Tu aimerais le rendre heureux !

- Oui !

La jeune fille aux yeux mauves regarda Eriol du coin de l'œil. Elle continua son interrogatoire :

- Tu sais que tu serais prête à tout pour lui !

- Oui !

- Tu veux savoir à quoi il pense !

- Oui !

Tomoyo quitta Eriol des yeux avant de continuer :

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui !

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle sursauta en rosissant. Elle voulu démentir :

- Mais... C'est impossible... Clow...

Eriol l'interrompit tendrement :

- Voulais que tu deviennes la plus humaine possible !

Tous le regardèrent. Eriol souriait à la fille de Clow. Il ressassa :

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a dit avant de mourir ?

Yokkyû baissa les yeux. Elle expliqua :

- J'étais surtout choquée qu'il me demande ça ! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le faire !

Sakura l'interrogea, intriguée :

- Que t'a-t-il demandé ?

- Une chose que l'on ne demande pas à son enfant !

Eriol s'approcha de Yokkyû, lui prit la main afin de la faire descendre de la table et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui expliqua :

- Je me souviens de tout maintenant ! Il savait que tu étais la seule à pouvoir réaliser ce désir !

- Mais il m'a quand même demandé de... De le tuer !

Tous furent surpris. Tomoyo s'exclama :

- Il t'a demandé quoi?

- De le tuer !

Elle s'approcha de la carte, qui se retira des bras d'Eriol pour se jeter dans les siens. La jeune fille s'intrigua :

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Il m'a dit… Que… Il m'a dit avec ses mots : « Yokkyû, ma chère fille, je vais te faire hiberner jusqu'à ce que la future maîtresse des cartes transforme la dernière carte ! Quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras changé ! Tu ne seras plus la petite fille que je voulais que tu sois ! Tu seras vraiment une adolescente ! Mais tu auras une dure épreuve à affronter à partir du moment où tu seras capturé ! Prépare-toi, ma fille ! ».

- À ce propos, je pense qu'il est grand temps que Sakura te capture.

Yokkyû leva la tête vers celui qui avait parlé, Shaolan. Il avait dit cette phrase avec un certain regret. Elle acquiesça. Tomoyo la lâcha. Sakura transforma sa clé en sceptre. Elle échangea un regard avec la carte, qui lui sourit pour la rassurer. Alors la jeune maîtresse des cartes prononça son incantation :

- Carte œuvre de Clow, reprend ton apparence originelle ! C'est moi Sakura chasseuse de carte qui te l'ordonne !

Elle balança son sceptre en avant sans le lâcher. Il s'arrêta en l'air et une carte transparente apparut. Yokkyû s'illumina dans le même temps. Elle se transforma en trainées blanches, qui allèrent dans la carte transparente. Sakura remit son sceptre près de son corps en tendant la main. La carte alla vers Sakura, qui l'attrapa. Elle devint plus visible, et l'on put voir que Yokkyû était dessinée. Elle portait une robe blanche attachée en bandoulière. Elle était allongée à terre, la partie haute de son corps contre la paroi du rectangle de la carte. Elle souriait. Sakura lança :

- Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je te réactiverai pour les cours !

La voix de la carte se fit entendre pour confirmer qu'elle était d'accord et promettre qu'elle avouerait ses sentiments à Masaki.

Le lendemain, Kéro réveilla Sakura en hâte. La jeune fille était encore en retard. Elle sauta de son lit, paniquée. Elle descendit dans la salle à manger, prit une gaufre, que lui tendait son père, et fila direct au lycée. Elle entra en trombe dans la classe en s'exclamant :

- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard !

Tous ces amis étaient là. Ils lui souriaient. Elle se précipita en souriant dans les bras de Shaolan, qui resserra l'étreinte. Ils se lâchèrent. Tomoyo demanda, intriguée :

- Yokkyû n'est pas avec toi ?

Sakura sursauta. Elle fut brusquement embarrassée en expliquant :

- Zut ! J'étais tellement pressée que j'ai oublié de la réactiver !

À suivre ! *Regard noir de la part des lecteurs.* Non, ne tuez pas l'auteur ! Pitié ne tuez pas l'auteur ! *Les lecteurs poursuivent Naoko94 tandis qu'elle s'enfuit.*


	8. Chapter 8

Réponses aux commentaires :

Sakura_2 : Non ! J'ai dis de ne pas tuer l'auteur ! J'ai corrigé les fautes d'orthographe dès que tu m'as prévenu !

Saki320 : Et oui, elle est très tête en l'air !

Chi_romy : Mais non ma chibi-chou ! La fanfic est loin d'être fini ! Et si j'ai coupé là c'est pour avoir plus de suspens !

Genzô_Wakabayashi : C'est quoi ce « Argh » ? Toi aussi tu m'en veux ?

Merci pour vos commentaires !

_Sakura_ _sursauta. Elle fut brusquement embarrassée en expliquant :_

_- Zut ! J'étais tellement pressée que j'ai oublié de la réactiver !_

Eriol et Tomoyo s'exclamèrent en choeur:

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Sakura se fit toute petite en répétant :

- J'ai oublié de la réactiver !

Avant qu'ils ne puissent lui faire de reproche, Masaki s'approcha d'eux. Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'inquiéta :

- Yokkyû n'est pas avec vous ?

Tomoyo mit une main en dessous de son menton en réfléchissant, tandis que Sakura fut gêné. La maîtresse des cartes tenta d'expliquer :

- Et bien… C'est-à-dire que… Elle… Elle est… Heu…

Shaolan lui sauva la mise en justifiant :

- Kôfuku-san est malade !

- Ah…

Sakura se tourna complètement vers son petit ami, reconnaissante qu'il ait répondu à sa place. Elle ne savait, en effet, pas du tout quoi dire à ce garçon qui ne connaissait rien des cartes et qui, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ne connaissait pas l'existence de la magie et ne comprendrait pas. Elle sauta au cou de Shaolan. Celui-ci resserra l'étreinte en souriant. Masaki regarda vers la porte avec un air inquiet. Tomoyo sourit en le remarquant. Elle l'interrogea, malicieuse :

- Tu es inquiet ?

Le jeune homme rougit en paniquant. Il tenta de nier :

- Moi ? Heu… N… N…

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- Je ne pense pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas… Je suis spécial !

- Pourtant tu penses à elle en ce moment !

- Heu… Oui, c'est vrai !

Il semblait énormément troublé. Tomoyo s'approcha de lui. Elle le prit par une épaule en continuant son interrogatoire :

- Tu as des papillons dans le ventre quand tu la vois ?

- Oui !

- Tu as envie de la garder pour toi ?

Il avoua, honteux :

- Oui !

- Tu te sens bien quand tu es avec elle ?

- Oui !

Shaolan échangea un regard avec Sakura en souriant et en reprenant l'interrogatoire de Tomoyo :

- Tu veux l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

- Oui !

- Tu ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur ?

- Oui !

Il eut un moment de silence. Tomoyo rendit son verdict :

- Alors tu es amoureux !

Masaki soupira en confirma :

- Apparemment oui !

Le prof arriva. Tous les élèves s'assirent à leur place. C'était un cours d'histoire. Le prof fit l'appel :

- Aburae Kumiko !

- Présente !

- Inaka Michiyo !

- Présente !

- Ishi Chiharu !

- Présente !

- Kuda Ayumu !

- Présente !

- Kôfuku Yokkyû !

Il releva la tête de sa feuille devant le silence qui s'était installé. Il répéta :

- Kôfuku Yokkyû ?

Comme personne ne répondait, il reporta son attention sur une feuille bleue et marqua quelque chose. Sans doute le nom humain de la carte du désir. Il continua ensuite l'appel.

- Mihara Chiharu !

- Présente !

Peu de temps après, le cours commença. Après l'histoire, ils eurent anglais. La professeure était une femme très gentille. Quand elle se rendit compte que Yokkyû n'était pas là, elle demanda à Sakura :

- Où est-elle? Ce n'est pas dans son habitude de rater les cours !

- Elle est malade Men-sensei !

À cette annonce, elle s'inquiéta :

- Oh ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave !

- Non madame ! Elle reviendra sûrement demain !

Men-sensei sourit avant de continuer l'appel. Sakura se sentait mal de lui mentir de cette façon. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle même avait un peu honte d'avoir oublié la jeune fille. De plus, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop bien. Elle avait quelque peu sommeil et avait mal aux seins. La récréation arriva assez vite. Ils allaient dans la cour quand Tomoyo vit Masaki s'éloigner. Elle arrêta les autres en leur faisant remarquer :

- On pourrait inviter Masaki à nous rejoindre ! Yokkyû l'aurait voulu !

Le sous-entendu que provoquaient ces mots apeura Sakura. Shaolan reprocha à Tomoyo :

- Ne parle pas comme si elle était morte ! Tu fais peur à Sakura !

Elle le regarda sérieusement.

- En tout cas elle nous en voudrait de le laisser seul !

La jeune maîtresse des cartes sourit joyeusement. Elle confirma :

- Effectivement ! Je vais le voir !

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'arrêta en lui proposant :

- Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux !

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris. Elle attendit sa réponse. Il finit par murmurer :

- D'accord.

Elle fit alors demi-tour pour revenir près de ses amis, Masaki sur les talons. Tomoyo sourit en s'exclamant :

- Je suis contente que tu acceptes de rester avec nous ! Après tout, nous n'allons pas te mordre !

Il les observa tous. Il finit par s'étonner en voyant Tomoyo et Eriol collés l'un à l'autre :

- Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble vous deux ?

Ils rosirent légèrement en baissant la tête. La jeune fille demanda :

- Comment tu as deviné?

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous coller !

Eriol prit la parole.

- Pour répondre à ta question, je me suis déclaré ce weekend ! Je m'attendais à un rejet pur et simple ! Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé !

Masaki se tourna alors vers Shaolan. Il l'interrogea :

- Et toi ? Depuis quand es-tu avec Sakura ?

Le chinois échangea un regard avec sa petite amie en souriant et raconta :

- Depuis six ans ! Au début je la détestais, mais j'ai fini par voir à quel point elle est merveilleuse !

Lors de la pause de midi, les deux chasseurs de cartes mangèrent ensemble en tête à tête. Ils firent goûter le bentô de l'un par l'autre. Ils firent même des petits jeux où ils se disputaient un morceau avec leurs dents. Shaolan finit par murmurer, vers la fin du repas, à l'oreille de sa petite amie :

- Si je mourrais maintenant, je mourrais heureux !

Celle-ci paniqua un peu en entendant le mot « mort ». Elle répliqua :

- J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas ! Je t'aime trop pour te perdre !

Le soir, Shaolan suivit Sakura chez elle. Quand ils passèrent le pas de la porte, ils virent Yokkyû descendre joyeusement les escaliers et leur faire face, faisant voler ses tresses en tournant. Shaolan écarquilla les yeux. Elle portait sa robe blanche de quand elle était à sa forme originelle. La jeune carte portait Kéro, assommé, dans ses bras. Elle s'exclama :

- Sakura ! Tu es enfin revenue ! Je commençais à m'impatienter !

La maîtresse des cartes lui sourit. Elle lui demanda tout de même :

- Tu ne voudrais pas remplacer cette robe par quelque chose de moins sexy ?

- Oui maîtresse !

- Allons, on est amies ! Alors ne m'appelle pas maîtresse !

- D'accord mon général !

Elle se mit au garde à vous, faisant rigoler Sakura. Shaolan la suit. Yokkyû s'illumina. Ils arrêtèrent de rire, mais gardaient tout de même le sourire. Quand la lumière s'estompât, Yokkyû portait une robe bleue à bretelles, qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, descendant jusqu'à ses épaules en cascade. Ils allèrent au salon. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Desire les interrogea vivement :

- Comment s'est déroulée votre journée ?

C'est Shaolan qui lui expliqua :

- Très bien ! On a fait croire à tout le monde que tu étais malade ! Alors tu devras confirmer !

Elle leur sourit. Sakura rajouta :

- Et Masaki était très inquiet !

Yokkyû tressaillit. Elle regarda sa maîtresse en ayant perdu son sourire pour être remplacé par du trouble.

- Vraiment ? Il était… Inquiet ?

- Oui !

- Ah… Inquiet comment ?

- Il regardait toujours vers la porte ! Et il a demandé ce matin pourquoi tu n'étais pas là !

Yokkyû rougit fortement. Puis, Sakura s'excusa :

- Au fait, désolée de t'avoir oublié ce matin ! Mais comment tu as fais pour t'activer ?

La carte reprit des couleurs en souriant. Elle narra :

- Kéro m'a vue trainer sur ta table de nuit ! Il m'a reconnu et m'a activée ! Je pensais vraiment que c'était toi, alors je suis directement sortie en uniforme ! J'ai été surprise de voir ma petite peluche adorée me regarder fixement ! Quand je lui ais demandé où tu étais, il m'a expliqué que tu étais partie. J'ai été très triste. Mais j'ai vite compris que tu étais sûrement très pressée et que tu n'avais sans doute pas pensé à moi ! Alors j'ai passé la journée avec Kéro à me remémorer des souvenirs de l'époque de Clow. Comme la fois où j'ai vu un cerisier pour la première fois ! Il est venu sous sa forme originelle près de moi et m'a expliqué ce que c'était ! Ensuite je lui ais sauté au cou pour le remercier !

Plus elle parlait, plus son expression, son visage devenait mélancolique. Brusquement, Yué apparu derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui quand il raconta :

- Ou comme la fois où tu t'es endormie dans un arbre et que je t'ai prise pour te porter dans ta chambre. Clow nous a ensuite rejoints et je me souviens qu'il m'a dit… « Tu ne trouves pas que Desire est très belle ? Je crains le jour où elle tombera amoureuse ! » Je lui ais assuré que nous te protègerons, mais il a eut l'air sceptique.

- Oui…

Sakura se tourna vers Yokkyû avant de lui assurer :

- En tout cas désormais je ne t'oublierais plus ! Promis !

- Je l'espère !

Et bien, je vous dis un grand « à suivre » ! J'espère que c'est assez long à votre goût !


	9. Chapter 9

Réponses aux commentaires :

Chibi_romy : Oh zut ! Tu ne le lui as comme même pas dis ? Le pauvre ! J'ai presque peur de mettre ça maintenant! D'ailleurs, je ne vais peut être pas le faire maintenant ! Oui, ce serait mieux... Ou pas !

Sakura_2 : Comment ça « zut » ? Non, je n'ai pas encore prévu le nombre de chapitres ! Normalement l'histoire devait se terminer quand on apprendrait qui est Yokkyû mais il y a eu un changement de programme ! Si Sakura deviendra maman ? Heu... Aucune idée (tout sourire) !

Genzô_Wakabayashi : Ma chère Genzô ! Toujours la même phrase super courte ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bonne lecture à vous tous ou toutes au cas où vous ne seriez que des filles !

Plusieurs jours durant, Yokkyû tenta d'avouer son amour à Masaki. Mais elle échoua. Un beau jour du mois de Janvier, elle le vit manger seul à midi près d'un cerisier en fleurs. Il semblait pensif. Elle s'approcha de lui avant de l'aborder :

- Pourquoi tu manges tout seul ?

Il leva la tête vers elle avec un air étonné. Yokkyû ressentit un brusque malaise. Son expression devint de plus en plus douce. Il eut un petit sourire en lançant :

- Les autres ont décidés de manger en amoureux.

Elle sourit, amusée. Elle les comprenait. Elle réalisa brusquement que c'était le moment idéal pour se déclarer à Masaki. Elle souffla :

- Je peux m'assoir ?

Il acquiesça. Elle se mit donc juste à côté de lui, tout près. Il recommença à manger ses onigiri. Elle le regarda fixement. En sentant son regard, il tourna sa tête vers lui en la questionnant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Moi ? Rien ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder.

- Ah... Désolée !

Elle baissa la tête. Mais ce fut au tour de Masaki de l'observer longuement. Ne supportant plus la pression, elle le regarda dans les yeux en lui prenant les mains avant de se jeter à l'eau :

- En fait...

- Oui ?

- Je... Je... Je...

Elle continua à dire cela jusqu'à ce que son pouvoir lui permette de savoir clairement qu'il était de plus en plus agacé. Elle finit précipitamment :

- Je t'aime !

Il ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à se faire jeter. Il commença après un moment de silence en ayant la bouche bée :

- Je... Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je ne t'aime pas parce qu'au contraire... Je suis amoureux de toi mais...

Yokkyû releva la tête, intriguée. Il continua :

- Il y a des choses qui font que je ne peux pas...

- Comme quoi ? Tu as déjà quelqu'un ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça !

- Quoi alors ?

- Il se trouve que je vais partir un jour. Et je ne reviendrais probablement jamais !

- Et alors ? Cela n'a pas empêché Sakura et Li-kun de continuer à s'aimer ! Ils se sont téléphonés et se sont écrits ! Et il a finit par revenir ! Et si jamais tu ne peux vraiment pas faire de même, je te rejoindrais là où tu iras !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Masaki finit par soupirer en cédant :

- D'accord. Tu as gagné.

Euphorique, elle lui sauta au cou. Elle fit mine de l'embrasser sur la bouche, mais il recula son propre visage. Elle prit alors la tête de Masaki dans ses fines mains et rapprocha leurs lèvres. Ils fermèrent les yeux et échangèrent le baiser le plus passionné qui existe. Il entoura la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras. Elle mit les siens autour du cou du jeune homme. Elle eut une sensation bizarre. Une impression de première fois de la part de son amant lui titilla son pouvoir (elle n'est pas que capable de sentir les désirs des autres et de les faire exécuter par ces mêmes personnes). Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle avait vu un couple s'embrasser.

Elle était en train de se promener avec Clow dans un parc, quand elle avait vu un homme et une femme avec leurs bouches collées l'une à l'autre. Elle avait sentit une sensation nouvelle pour elle. Quand elle avait interrogé son père, il lui avait expliqué que c'était de l'amour qu'elle ressentait. Yokkyû avait alors rapporté que cet homme ne faisait que jouer avec cette femme. Il ne l'aimait pas comme elle le faisait. Elle se souvenait que Clow avait été impressionné d'avoir crée quelqu'un qui sache si bien définir les sentiments des gens.

Yokkyû se retira des lèvres de Masaki. Elle eut brusquement peur qu'il ne fasse la même chose. Il sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Elle fit de même pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

Quand ils retrouvèrent les autres pour les cours, elle sauta au cou de Sakura en annonçant :

- Je le lui ais dis ! Et il m'a dit oui !

Sakura lui prit les mains et sa carte s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Elles sautillèrent de joie. Amusé, Shaolan rit. Tomoyo jeta un coup d'oeil à Masaki. Elle échangea ensuite un regard inquiet avec Eriol en voyant que le jeune Kanpekina ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

Un peu plus tard, après les cours, tous se réunirent chez Eriol sans Masaki. Yokkyû voulait examiner de plus près les nouvelles créations de Clow et en profiter pour récupérer son chat (elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps depuis ce jour où elle l'avait oubliée là-bas), Tomoyo emménageait chez Eriol, Shaolan voulait approfondir ses recherches sur la carte et Sakura voulait aider son petit ami. Ils étaient donc dans le salon. Les deux anciens rivaux avaient le livre sur Yokkyû, que Clow avait laissé derrière lui, sur leurs genoux. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui témoignait de l'existence de la carte. Eriol était assit sur un fauteuil, Tomoyo sur ses genoux. Elle entourait ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami et il enlaçait la taille de la jeune Daidouji. Le chat était allongé en boule entre Sakura et Yokkyû ; qui était en train d'étouffer sous l'étreinte joyeuse de Nakuru. La gardienne s'exclama :

- Eriol ne m'a jamais dit que Clow avait crée une carte aussi mignonne !

Shaolan releva la tête pour révéler ce qui lui triturait la tête depuis qu'il avait apprit que la carte s'était déclarée :

- Tu sais que Masaki pense que tu es humaine.

Tous le regardèrent. Yokkyû réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte de Nakuru. Shaolan continua :

- Dans un couple, il faut de la confiance si l'on veut qu'il fonctionne ! Il faut donc qu'il n'y ait aucun secret entre vous ! Alors tu devras lui dire qui tu es !

Elle baissa la tête en murmurant :

- Tu as raison ! Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne me prenne pour un monstre !

Sakura la rassura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer ! Et puis, tu l'aimes non ?

Yokkyû fixa sa maîtresse. Elle sourit en acquiesçant :

- Tu as raison ! Il est tellement gentil qu'on dirait un ange ! Il comprendra !

Elle lui sauta au cou pour la remercier. Elle la lâcha ensuite pour prendre son chat en se levant et aller téléphoner à Masaki avec le téléphone fixe d'Eriol. Les pieds du chat pendaient et il s'agitait en miaulant. Elle le prit bien, en attendant que son petit ami décroche, pour qu'il ait moins peur. Le combiné du téléphone tenait entre sa tête et son épaule contre son oreille.

- Allo ?

- Allo Masaki !

- Yokkyû ? Tu égorges un chat ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'entends des miaulements !

- Oh, c'est juste mon Shiroi adoré ! C'est mon chat ! Je le prend dans mes bras alors il a peur de tomber ! C'est assez gênant en même temps car il me fait mal avec ses griffes !

- Ah d'accord !

- Bon chéri, j'ai une proposition à te faire !

- Laquelle ?

- Ça te dirait qu'on se fasse une sortie au restaurant tous les deux ? Parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire !

Il y eut un silence. Yokkyû perdit le sourire. Elle commença à avoir peur de la réponse. Heureusement pour elle, il accepta. Ils fixèrent une date et, le jour prévu, la carte attendit son petit ami à une table dans le restaurant désigné.

Elle portait une robe rouge décolletée jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins en plis. La fameuse robe lui arrivait aux pieds, où elle trainait légèrement sur le sol. Elle ne possédait pas de manches, mais avait de la dentelle noire sous les plis.

Sakura l'observait à partir d'une table au loin. Elle en avait profité pour sortir avec Shaolan. Elle regarda ensuite à l'autre bout du restaurant, où se trouvait Tomoyo avec Eriol. Ils se regardaient tendrement dans les yeux. Elle reporta alors vers son regard vers son petit ami, qui semblait inquiet. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

Puis elle croisa les yeux de Yokkyû. Cette dernière commençait à avoir peur, quand elle vit enfin la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir. Elle eut un sourire avant de le perdre en se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un couple avec leur enfant. Elle baissa la tête. Une voix l'interpela :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi triste !

Elle leva son visage en souriant en se rendant compte que c'était la voix de Masaki. Il s'assit avec son air calme habituel. Yokkyû lui reprocha :

- Tu es en retard !

- Oui, désolé.

Un serveur vint prendre la commande de Masaki, Yokkyû ne voulant rien. Après le départ du serveur, le jeune homme s'étonna :

- Tu ne manges vraiment rien ? C'est pourtant ce que l'on est sensés faire dans un restaurant !

Elle lui sourit d'un air amusé afin de le rassurer. Elle expliqua :

- Je l'ai déjà dit ! On peut dire que je suis anorexique ! Même si...

Elle baissa la tête en arrêtant de sourire. Elle réfléchit à la façon de le lui expliquer clairement. Il prit la parole.

- Tu n'es pas très maigre pour une anorexique ! Sans être grosse bien entendu !

Yokkyû se mit bien droite, le regarda dans les yeux et se décida :

- Il y a une explication ! En fait je...

Brusquement, l'enfant du couple de tout à l'heure se mit à hurler qu'il ne voulait pas de légumes. La jeune carte eut une soudaine poussée d'envie meurtrière envers ce mineur. Elle n'avait jamais comprit ceux qui souhaitaient ôter la vie de certaines personnes. Ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Mais un regard vers son compagnon la calma. Il regardait l'enfant avec un sourire. Elle l'interrogea :

- Tu aimes les enfants ?

Il tourna son visage vers elle en confirmant :

- Oui... Ils sont si innocents !

Yokkyû lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle put trouver. Il rougit avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Il commença :

- Yokkyû... J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer....

Elle s'intrigua. Aurait-il donc, lui aussi, un secret inavouable ? Elle supposa que ce fameux secret avait un rapport avec le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas lire en lui. Il tenta brusquement de changer de sujet.

- Ton chat est de quelle race ?

Elle s'agaça :

- Un chat persan ! Mais ne détourne pas la conversation !

Elle le vit suer, signe qu'il avait peur. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne fit qu'accroisser la curiosité de sa petite amie. Il bégaya :

- Je ne suis pas... Celui que tu crois... Je suis... Je... Je... Je suis...

Soudainement, l'enfant qui ne voulait pas de légumes hurla :

- Nooooon ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de légumes ! J'aime pas ça !

Sa mère répliqua durement :

- Mange comme même ! Sinon tu ne grandiras pas !

Yokkyû ferma les yeux afin de souffler bien fort pour se retenir d'envoyer cet enfant en enfer. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se rendit compte que Masaki le regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Elle cru qu'il commençait à voir que ce mineur n'était qu'un « casse-pied de premier plan ». Elle fut donc surprise de l'entendre murmurer :

- Elle ment à son enfant. Il ne lui fera jamais confiance si elle agit de cette façon.

Elle baissa tristement la tête en songeant que cette remarquer la concernait aussi. Elle réessaya :

- Masaki...

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle tendit qu'elle continua tristement :

- Je... Ne suis pas...

Un serveur maladroit renversa une coupe de glace sur sa robe. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se levant brusquement pour hurler avec les poings serrés :

- Aaaaaaaaah ! C'est froid !

Tout le restaurant les regarda. Le serveur s'excusa en essuyant le vêtement de Yokkyû avec sa serviette. Le patron du restaurant arriva en quatrième vitesse pour engueuler son employé. La jeune fille se mit à pleurer. Masaki se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de la consoler. Le patron se tourna alors vers elle pour s'excuser de la part du serveur. Il leur assura :

- Il sera renvoyé le plus tôt possible, ne vous inquiétez pas... Et en dédommagement votre repas sera gratuit !

À ces mots, Masaki le regarda durement avant de refuser. Devant son air interrogateur, il lui expliqua :

- Vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer une personne uniquement parce qu'elle a fait une erreur. Je considère personnellement que ses excuses suffiront. Quand au fait de prendre mon repas gratuitement, se serait du vol. Je vous payerai donc ce que vous me servirez. Quand à ma petite amie, je vais m'en charger.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout était revenu à la normale. Masaki mangea son assiette, qu'on lui avait apporté entre temps. Yokkyû le félicita en souriant :

- Tu as été merveilleux tout à l'heure ! Ce ne serait pas tout le monde qui aurait fait preuve d'autant de bonté !

Il rougit en détournant la tête pour minimiser :

- Oh... Je n'ai fais que mon devoir.

- Tu es modeste ! C'est bien ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime !

Le repas se déroula sans autre occasion pour l'un ou l'autre de révéler son secret. L'un mangeait tout en étant gêné et l'autre était simplement gênée.

Desire, Sakura et Tomoyo se retrouvèrent après le restaurant chez Sakura. Elles étaient assises sur le canapé sans leurs petits copains et avec Shiroi sur les genoux de la carte. Elles parlèrent de la sortie. Yokkyû se plaignit :

- Les seuls moments où je pouvais lui dire, ce gosse m'interrompait !

Sakura confirma avec compassion :

- Effectivement, c'est pas de bol ! Shaolan et moi voulions une soirée romantique, mais ce n'était pas la bonne ambiance au final ! Même si l'on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir : sa mère voulait absolument qu'il mange des légumes !

Tomoyo plaisanta :

- Ce que l'on a super bien entendu avec Eriol, c'est ton hurlement !

Desire fut brusquement embarrassée.

- Ah... Heu... Vraiment ?... Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir hurlé si fort...

- Et pourtant c'est le cas !

- Il est vrai que la première fois que j'ai hurlé de cette façon Clow m'a supplié de ne plus recommencer si je ne voulais pas le rendre sourd !

Elles rigolèrent. Sakura en profita pour annoncer :

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

Elles la regardèrent fixement, attendant. Sakura baissa tristement la tête en avouant :

- Je suis enceinte !

Et oui ! C'est qui la meilleure ? C'est bibi (je ne parle pas de la soeur de Doremi) ! J'avoue être très fière de ce chapitre.... Comment ça il est nul ? Vous êtes pas gentils (boude) !


	10. Chapter 10

Je vais changer un peu la mise en page de ce chapitre et je crois que je vais continuer avec les autres. ^^

Réponse au seul commentaire que j'ai lu sur fanfiction :

shaolanxsakura : Est-ce que, pour me faciliter la réponse à tes coms, tu pourrais te connecter avant de commenter ? S'il te plaaaaaaaaait. Quand à savoir s'il va le savoir, désolée mais tu ne le sauras pas dans ce chapitre.

Bon chapitre !

* * *

À cette annonce, Yokkyû fut impressionnée. Tomoyo, quand a elle devint très excitée. Quand Sakura avait commencé à parler elles avaient eu peur que ce ne soit pour une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle émettèrent l'une après l'autre son opinion sur le sujet.

- Vraiment ? Alors vous portez en vous l'enfant qui nous héritera un jour !

- C'est fantastique ! Je pourrais lui faire ses vêtements ?

Sakura sourit devant l'enthousiasme de Yokkyû et Tomoyo. Elle se doutait que ses deux amies réagiraient de cette façon. Elle avait fait le test de grossesse qu'elle avait achetée le matin même lors de la pause du matin. La carte l'interrogea alors :

- Comment a réagit Li quand vous lui avez dis ?

La chasseuse de cartes arrêta de sourire et baissa tristement la tête en avouant :

- Je ne lui ais pas encore dis...

Ses deux amies la regardèrent en perdant leur sourire. Elles trouvaient dommage ce que venait de leur dire la maitresse des cartes. Sakura continua :

- En même temps... J'ai peur de lui annoncer ! Il risquerait de ne plus vouloir de moi !

Ce fut Tomoyo qui la rassura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il t'aime ! Il voudra sûrement de cet enfant !

Sakura réflèchit. Elle sourit ensuite légèrement en réalisant que sa meilleure amie avait raison. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de lui dire. Yokkyû proposa alors avec un sourire malicieux :

- Maîtresse. On fait un marché ! Vous lui dîtes que vous êtes enceinte et en échange moi je fais le maximum pour dire à Masaki qui je suis réellement.

Les deux adolescentes se serrèrent la main en souriant pour conclure. Quelques jours passèrent. Elles essayèrent chacune de remplir leur part du marché. Un jour, elles faisaient une sortie avec leurs petits amis au cirque Pinder. Elles étaient l'une à côté de l'autre et entourées de leur petit ami respectif. Ils en étaient au moment où des hommes trop maquillés et habillés d'une drôle de façon arrivaient sur la piste quand Yokkyû demanda à sa maîtresse :

- Pourquoi est-ce que ces hommes ont de la peinture blanche sur le visage ?

Tous ceux qui l'avaient entendus la regardaient. Sakura lui expliqua avec nervosité :

- Parce que ce sont des clowns !

- Ooooooooh ! Alors c'est ça des clowns !

Elle semblait impressionnée. Masaki l'interrogea :

- Tu as été enfermée pendant des années ou quoi ? Même les bébés savent ce que c'est !

Elle se crispa. Les gens avaient heureusement détournés leur attention sur le spectacle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle sut que c'était le moment de tout lui dire. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche pour tenter :

- J...

Mais l'un des clowns hurla son texte. À ce moment là, si la jeune fille pouvait réaliser ses désirs, il serait mort sur le champ, étouffé par une force mystérieuse. Mais elle se calma pour pouffer de rire quand l'un des clowns lança une tarte à la crème sur un autre. Sakura murmura à l'oreille de Shaolan avec un sourire :

- Et bien... Je me demande combien de temps elle a hiberné pour ne même pas savoir ce qu'est un clown !

- Il faudra lui demander !

Ils se sourient. Sakura réfléchit avant de se décider à l'informer pour sa future paternité. Elle déglutit. Shaolan remarqua son embarras. Il attendit en la regardant. Elle se lança :

- Shaolan... Je... Je suis... Tu vas être...

Mais elle fut coupée par un homme vêtu d'une étrange veste rouge, sur la piste, qui annonça l'arrivée d'une femme nommée Lucie. Quand elle entra en scène, Yokkyû vanta la beauté de celle-ci. Les deux magicien la regardèrent. Shaolan déclara d'un ton vague :

- Mouais. Mais Sakura est trois fois plus belle.

La concernée sourit et lui sauta au cou avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il sourit fièrement. Il avait encore une fois réussit à obtenir un câlin de sa belle. Elles n'eurent plus d'autres occasions de retenter leur chance durant cette soirée.

Quelques jours après, deux semaines étaient passées, Yokkyû semblait quelque peu énervée. Elles étaient au lycée, lors de la première pause, quand Sakura la prit à part. Tomoyo, Eriol et Shaolan les suivirent. Masaki était absent pour une raison inconnue. La maitresse des cartes l'interrogea :

- Desire ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Maîtresse... Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai une drôle de sensation quand je suis avec lui ! J'ai une gêne énorme et une grande envie de tout lui dire sur le champ !

- Sauf que tu dois faire attention à ce que l'on ne t'entende pas, fit remarquer sérieusement Shaolan. Tu sais ce que certaines personnes feront si elles découvrent que tu peux réaliser les désirs de n'importe qui !

- Oui, je le sais.

Yokkyû baissa tristement les yeux en sortant cette phrase. Elle entendit brusquement des garçons taquiner moqueusement quelqu'un. Elle dirigea ses pupilles vers eux. La victime était une fille sans maquillage et qui portait des vêtements qui ne la mettaient pas du tout en valeur. Sakura sentit l'aura de sa carte.

- Yokkyû... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais elle saisit rapidement le but de cette aura en voyant sa carte relever la tête avec un visage ironique et ce dernier tourné vers sa droite. Elle suivit son regard et vit une fille donner des coups de poings à des garçons. Sakura soupira.

-Yokkyû. Ce n'est pas en faisant ça que tu règleras tes problèmes !

- Ils se moquaient d'elle ! Je ne fais que leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

Mais la carte vit bien, en tournant sa tête vers sa maîtresse, que cette dernière était sceptique. Elle réfléchissait. Le soir, après le cours particulier de Sakura, le visage de la jeune fille aux yeux verts s'illumina en proposant :

- On a qu'à aller au zoo !

Ce à quoi Yokkyû ne perçut pas le sens. Elles étaient assis à terre dans la chambre de Sakura, qui répèta :

- Aller au zoo. C'est un endroit où on trouve toutes les espèces d'animaux du monde ! Ou presque.

Après cette explication, la jeune carte sourit joyeusement en s'excitant :

- Je veux ! Je veux voir ! On y va quand ? Tout de suite ? Demain ?

Sa maîtresse rigola. Elle sentait que cette prochaine sortie allait être encore plus surprenant que la précédente. Elle tenta :

- Demain soir ! Ce sera sûrement ouvert. Et on y ira rien que toutes les deux.

Ce qui fit que le lendemain, tous virent que Yokkyû était vraiment excitée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'heure. Pendant le cours d'anglais, Masaki lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle lui répondit en essayant de se calmer :

- Rien... C'est juste que je vais faire une sortie ce soir dans un endroit où je ne suis jamais allé. Et je suis très impatiente d'y être.

Masaki sourit légèrement, amusé. Le soir même, Sakura cacha la vue à Yokkyû avec ses mains. Elle les retira juste devant le zoo. C'était un grand espace entouré d'un mur. Devant elles, il y avait l'accueil avec une femme dans une sorte de cabine, qui vendait les entrées. Des tourniquets la bloquaient. La carte s'émerveilla. Sakura paya et elles entrèrent. Yokkyû se précipita vers la fosse aux lions. Elle était émerveillée. C'était tout de même la première fois qu'elle voyait des animaux de ce genre. Sakura la regarda faire avec un sourire amusé. Elle avait l'impression de promener son chien. Yokkyû passait de cage en cage et de fosse en fosse. Elle s'arrêtait pour chaque animal et lisait les inscriptions sur les plaques. Dans son euphorie, elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle leva la tête et sauta au cou de cette personne. Il s'agissait de Masaki. Sakura arriva derrière et fut surprise de voir le petit ami de sa carte avec un autre jeune homme de leur âge. Elle murmura doucement :

-Shaolan...

Lui même la regardait fixement en rougissant. Ils se sourirent finalement. Sakura s'approcha tandis que Yokkyû se retira des bras de son petit ami pour s'exclamer joyeusement en se rendant compte que Masaki n'était pas seul :

-Li ! Masaki ! Quelle bonne surprise !

-Salut ! Lui répondit le jeune chinois.

Un peu plus tard, Desire et le jeune Kanpekina étaient partis de leur côté pour voir les animaux. Shaolan et Sakura continuèrent donc la visite ensemble. La maîtresse des cartes réfléchit. C'était le bon moment pour lui avouer qu'il allait être papa. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il promenait son regard autour d'eux. Elle commença, attirant son attention :

- Shaolan !

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Tu... Je... Je suis...

Mais elle glissa en avant sur une peau de banane avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase. Heureusement, Shaolan la rattrapa à temps. Tous deux se demandèrent ce que ce déchet faisait là. Ils comprirent en relevant la tête vers leur gauche, où se trouvaient les singes. Ceux-ci firent des figures. Sakura se releva des bras de son petit ami. Ils se sourirent. Brusquement, ils entendirent un barrissement. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'enclos des éléphants. Une femelle était en train de mettre son petit au monde. Des tas de personnes les regardaient également. Autour de la femelle, des hommes en veste verte semblaient s'assurer que tout se passait à merveille. Sakura était très attentive. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'éléphanteau pointa le bout de son nez. La jeune maîtresse des cartes fut émue par cette scène. C'était très beau. Elle dirigea ses yeux vers son amant. Il semblait ressentir la même chose. Il admirait l'accouchement avec les yeux qui brillaient. Elle reprit confiance. Elle commença à dire :

-Shaolan je...

Elle s'interrompit quand il posa son regard intrigué et surpris sur elle. Elle douta de nouveau. Et si jamais il ne voulait pas d'enfant avec moi ! Se demanda-t-elle. Il me laisserait avec ce bébé sur les bras, ce serait horrible ! Il lui sourit afin de la rassurer. Elle lui avoua à toute vitesse en baissant la tête et en fermant les yeux :

- Je suis enceinte !

Elle se crispa, prête à recevoir ses insultes. Mais il ne dit rien. Elle n'entendit que les personnes autour d'eux faire des commentaires sur les éléphants et ce nouveau né. Après un moment, elle rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait quelque peu choqué.

Shaolan se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à une annonce pareille. Il espérait ne pas avoir rêvé. Quand elle le fixa de ses yeux si envoûtants, il comprit enfin. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il la prit par la taille pour la soulever. Il était heureux. Il allait être papa. Elle semblait étonnée par sa réaction. Il la fit tournoyer en s'exclamant :

- C'est génial Sakura !

Il la reposa tandis qu'elle souriait. Elle avait si peur qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle. Il la serra fort dans ses bras dans une étreinte tendre en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime tant ! Tu es ma reine et nous allons avoir un petit prince ou une petite princesse !

Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Shaolan. Si elle savait qu'il réagirait de cette façon, elle lui aurait avoué dès le début. Mais il était si imprévisible... Il pouvait être tantôt sérieux et distant, tantôt amoureux et câlin. Mais c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils sortirent du zoo. Yokkyû était présente, l'attendant aux côtés de Masaki. Elle semblait très triste. Mais quand elle vit le visage radieux de sa maîtresse, elle sourit chaleureusement. Sakura se mit à vouloir parler avec elle par la pensée alors qu'ils s'approchaient de sa carte. Elle sembla répondre à son désir vu qu'elle l'entendit dans sa tête l'interroger :

- Que voulez-vous maîtresse ?

- Déjà arrête de m'appeler de cette façon, lui répondit-elle en pensée, je suis aussi et surtout ton amie, pas ton maitre !

- Si ! Je me dois de le faire ! Ma nature de carte m'entraine à vous respecter. Comme vous m'avez capturé, mon instinct m'y oblige.

- Bon passons, est-ce que tu as dis à Masaki qui tu étais ?

- Non, pas encore ! Je n'ai pas réussi on m'interrompait tout le temps ! Et vous, je vois sur votre visage que vous lui avez enfin avoué que vous êtes enceinte !

- Et oui !

Elles arrêtèrent leur conversation télépathique quand les deux garçons arrivèrent près d'eux. Ils partirent en se racontant leur visite. D'après Masaki, Yokkyû était excitée comme une puce. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des remarques sur tel ou tel animal.

Le lendemain au matin, Yokkyû et Sakura arrivèrent en trombe au lycée. Elles se précipitèrent direct dans les bras de leur petit ami respectif. Ceux-ci rigolèrent. Ou plutôt, Masaki souriait doucement.

Le professeur arriva. Le jeune Kanpekina eut un mauvais pressentiment quand celui-ci se mit derrière son bureau. Il annonça :

- Nous avons un nouvel élève !

Ces paroles entrainèrent un brouhaha. Le dit nouvel élève entra. Il était très beau : des cheveux noirs en piques et des yeux verts d'eau. Il avait un visage angélique. Masaki eut un frisson. Il réalisa qui était ce garçon et fronça les sourcils.

* * *

À suivre ! Hé, pas touche à l'auteur ! Je trouve que c'est déjà très bien d'avoir fait cette longueur de chapitre ! Et puis, je préfère couper là pour donner plus de suspens !


	11. Chapter 11

Réponse aux commentaires :

ShaolanxSakura : Oh je vois ! Tant pis, je comprend que tu ais la flemme de te connecter. Dans ce cas je te répondrais ici. Tu verras dans ce chapitre qui est le fameux garçon que Masaki n'aime pas du tout. Et je suis contente que tu adores ce chapitre.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire (car je suppose que ShaolanxSakura n'est pas le (ou la) seul(e)).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ces paroles entrainèrent un brouhaha. Le dit nouvel élève entra. Il était très beau : des cheveux noirs en piques et des yeux verts d'eau. Il avait un visage angélique. Masaki eut un frisson. Il réalisa qui était ce garçon et fronça les sourcils._

Akuma Riku

- Je vous présente Riku Akuma. Présente-toi Riku !

Le susnommé eut un sourire narquois. Yokkyû voulu se concentrer sur les désirs d'Akuma, mais elle fut surprit de voir qu'ils étaient aussi flous que ceux de Masaki. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'eut pas à pousser la question plus loin, car le nouveau annonça vicieusement :

- Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Riku Akuma et je suis venu ici afin de m'amuser !

Tous les élèves se regardèrent. Lui au moins on pouvait dire qu'il était direct. Sakura entendit Masaki grogner. Elle se rappela la première fois que Shaolan avait vu Eriol. Comme son petit ami ce jour là, le jeune Kanpekina était sûrement jaloux. Elle ne trouvait pas d'autres explications. Akuma s'avança, en souriant joyeusement, entre les rangs en donnant des clins d'œil à toutes les filles qu'il voyait. Celles-ci furent toutes sous le charme. Yokkyû fronça les sourcils et recommença à tenter de lire ses désirs. Mais ceux-ci restèrent obstinément flous. Quand il passa près d'elle, Yokkyû perçue une pointe d'amertume. Alors ce garçon n'était pas si heureux qu'il en avait l'air. Il s'assit juste derrière elle. Le cours commença. Akuma le passa à ridiculiser le professeur d'histoire. Il le reprenait à chaque faute qu'il faisait en se moquant de lui. Cela faisait rire tous les élèves. Il n'y eut que Masaki qui réussissait à rester neutre. Au moment où la sonnerie retentit, Akuma se leva en se précipitant sur Sakura, qui allait sortir en échangeant un regard amoureux avec Shaolan.

- Mademoiselle !

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers lui pour le regarder. Yokkyû observait la scène, juste à côté de sa maitresse. Masaki, à côté d'elle, continuait de fixer Akuma d'un regard noir. Derrière le nouveau venu, Tomoyo et Eriol étaient attentifs à ce qui allait se passer. Le jeune homme avait un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis d'Akuma. Et en même temps, il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment ça la menace dont parlait Clow. De plus, ce garçon lui donnait étrangement une impression de sympathie. C'était aussi l'impression qu'avait Sakura en le voyant. Elle lui sourit. Ce sourire ne plu pas à Shaolan, qui sentait que ce garçon n'était pas très fréquentable. Il se mit à ressentir une énorme jalousie quand Akuma prit la main de Sakura pour la baiser avant de demander d'un ton séducteur :

- Puis-je savoir votre nom, belle demoiselle ?

- Kinomoto Sakura !

- Sakura… Cela signifie fleur de cerisier en japonais, non ?

- Oui, c'est cela ! Rit la jeune fille.

- Et elle est déjà prise ! S'emporta Shaolan en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna faussement Akuma en ne lâchant pas Sakura des yeux.

-Oui ! S'amusa-t-elle. C'est mon petit canard d'amour ! Mon loup à moi ! Mon soleil dans une vie remplie de difficultés !

Après avoir émis ces mots, elle embrassa Shaolan sur la joue. Il lui sourit en remerciement. Yokkyû voulait faire de même, quand elle sentit brusquement des bras l'entourer. Cela la surprit. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui la serrait de plus en plus dans ses bras. Il s'agissait de Masaki. Elle se demandait ce qui lui prenait. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Akuma sembla remarquer le geste du jeune Kanpekina, car il sourit narquoisement en se tournant vers eux. Il lança :

- Et bien… Tu as peur mon petit ange ?

- Qui aurait peur d'un homme comme toi ? Répliqua le petit ami de la carte.

- Je vois que tu m'as reconnu, exactement comme toi je t'ai reconnu ! C'est une bonne chose ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec toi, mon petit ange !

- Tu la touches, je t'envoi direct en enfer !

- Oooooooooh, est-ce une menace ?

Il éclata de rire, tandis que Masaki grognait de rage. Yokkyû voulut lire en eux. Mais une grimace apparut sur son visage quand elle vit qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lire en eux. Elle détestait être dans une telle situation. Même si, en vérité, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait de vouloir absolument lire en quelqu'un. Elle était perdue. Qu'arrivait-il à son pouvoir ? Pour quelle raison n'arrivait-elle pas à lire en eux ? Masaki la serrait à présent si fort, que si elle était humaine elle serrait en train d'étouffer. Mais voilà, elle ne respirait pas puisqu'elle ne dépendait que de magie. Akuma sortit alors une phrase qui étonna toutes les personnes présentes.

- Un ange qui se met en colère, c'est un comble !

- Tais-toi ! S'emporta Masaki.

- Oh ho ! Fait attention mon petit ange, tu es en train de commettre plusieurs péchés capitaux !

Yokkyû sentit de la haine venir des deux garçons. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était les « péchés capitaux », mais apparemment ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien, vu la haine qui augmentait à l'intérieur de son petit ami. Celui-ci en avait plus qu'assez de voir Akuma se moquer de lui. Surtout en sachant ce qu'il était. Mais il ne pouvait pas agir devant Yokkyû, car il imaginait bien qu'elle prendrait peur. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de choses. Et le pire, c'était que le nouveau le savait très bien. Durant tout le reste du jour, Akuma n'arrêta pas de faire des remarques qui exaspérèrent Masaki.

Le soir même, Shaolan invita Sakura chez lui pour diner. Yokkyû avait du rentrer seule. Masaki l'avait raccompagné pour l'éloigner d'Akuma. Le jeune chinois fit asseoir sa petite amie sur le canapé, avant d'aller à la cuisine. Il avait tout prévu pour ce soir et il fallait que tout soit parfait. Il prépara des ramens. Durant la cuisson, il sortit des bougeoirs, qu'il mit sur la table de la salle à manger avant d'en allumer les bougies. Il tâta sa poche, où se trouvait la boite qui contenait la bague de fiançailles pour Sakura. Il était nerveux. Il mit ensuite la table avant d'aller chercher celle qu'il comptait bien demander en mariage. Il la prit par la main pour la relever. Puis, il lui cacha la vue de ses deux mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon amour ? Rit-elle.

-C'est une surprise, alors il faut que tu fermes les yeux !

Il la conduisit dans la salle à manger. Il la mena à la table pour l'y faire asseoir et enleva ses mains. Sakura fut subjuguée. Il alla fermer les rideaux, ne laissant que la faible lueur des bougies pour éclairer. Il retourna dans la cuisine et en revint avec un plat de ramens. Son plan était en marche. Il posa le plat sur la table et servit sa petite amie. Elle le remercia. Il se servit lui-même avant de s'installer à côté d'elle pour manger. Quand ils passèrent au dessert, un gâteau qu'il avait préparé la veille au soir, il lui prit la main, sortit la boite et l'ouvrit.

- Kinomoto Sakura-san, acceptez-vous de devenir Li Sakura-san ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Vous feriez de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

- Oui ! Sourit-elle avec joie.

Souriant, il lui mit la bague. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'enlacer. Le plan avait été un réel succès. Shaolan fut plus détendu. Elle avait dit oui avec un grand sourire. Dans son cauchemar de la nuit passée, elle avait décidée de le quitter parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il prendrait leur relation au sérieux. Il était soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Brusquement, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait promit à sa mère. Mais il était tellement bien dans les bras de sa princesse, qu'il décida de remettre cette partie du plan à plus tard. Ils se lâchèrent quelques instants plus tard pour attaquer le gâteau.

Plus tard encore, ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, devant un film romantique, Shaolan ayant un bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée en souriant pour la mettre contre lui. En plein milieux, le téléphone sonna. Le jeune chinois alla décrocher.

- Allo ?

- Allo cousin ! C'est moi !

- Meiling ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je viens t'annoncer que je vais te rendre visite bientôt et… Mais… Ta voix me semble bien joyeuse ! Remarqua-t-elle d'un ton malicieux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh Meiling si tu savais… S'excita-t-il. Sakura a accepté ma demande en mariage !

- Oh, alors je comprends mieux ! Rit-elle. Attends, j'appelle ta mère !

Il entendit la voix lointaine de sa cousine appeler Yelan. C'est vrai, c'était le moment ou jamais de la prévenir. Il se demandait bien comment elle allait réagir. Sûrement que cela allait lui donner un coup de vieux. Et quand il l'eut à l'autre bout du fil, c'était effectivement ce qu'elle lui avoua après qu'il l'ait tenu au courant. Avec le bébé en route et le mariage qui se préparait, Shaolan commençait à fonder sa propre famille.

Pendant ce temps, dans un restaurant très chic, Tomoyo et Eriol se faisaient un dîner en tête à tête. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Tomoyo savait que Shaolan faisait sa demande. Il l'avait sollicité quelques jours plus tôt pour choisir une bague. Il voulait la plus brillante. Elle avait eu du mal à le calmer. Quand à Eriol, il était nerveux. Il sentait que quelque chose de nouveau allait arriver dans les prochains jours. Une chose qui concernait Desire. Mais aussi… Il ne put conduire sa réflexion plus loin, car Akuma s'assit à leur table en lançant :

- Salut les jeunes ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ?

- On dînait en tête à tête ! S'irrita la réincarnation de Clow. Et tu es en train de le gâcher !

- Ben quoi ? Sourit le nouveau. Il n'y a aucune loi qui m'interdit de m'inviter ! Vous parliez de quoi ?

- De pleins de choses… Lui répondit Tomoyo en essayant de rester polie. On a des tas de projets ! Et je me demandais comment j'allais habiller le bébé de Sakura ! Et on parlait aussi de Kanpekina-san ! On avait l'impression que vous vous connaissiez tous les deux !

- Se connaître ? Mais bien sûr ! Nous sommes de vieilles connaissances ! C'est justement pour ça que, personnellement, je suis inquiet en ce qui concerne Yokkyû !

- Comment ça ? S'intrigua-t-elle. Ils sont très bien ensemble !

- Peut-être, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il a hésité avant d'accepter de sortir avec elle ! Franchement, vous ne trouvez pas que Masaki est trop sage ? Il cache quelque chose à sa petite amie, j'en suis certain !

Ces paroles les firent réfléchir. Même s'ils étaient choqués qu'Akuma appelle tout le monde par leurs prénoms, ils repensèrent à la gêne qu'ils avaient sentie chez le petit ami de Desire. Et si Akuma avait raison et que Masaki cachait quelque chose d'important ? Le doute s'installa en eux. Eriol était de plus en plus inquiet. Après tout, la carte du désir était la fille de Clow et donc sa propre fille. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment lui, il se sentait comme un père avec elle. De plus, quand il y réfléchissait, il lui semblait avoir déjà vu la tête du petit ami de Yokkyû quelque part avant qu'il n'arrive dans la classe. Mais le problème était : Où et quand ? Akuma eut un sourire narquois. Il était ravi de son petit effet.

Le surlendemain était un week-end. Sakura et Shaolan avait décidés de le passer ensemble. Au programme : Balade en amoureux au parc. Un programme qui tomba à l'eau quand ils ouvrirent la porte. Meiling était là, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle les salua. Shaolan se souvint alors qu'elle lui avait effectivement dit qu'elle viendrait. Elle alla poser ses affaires avant d'aller les rejoindre. Elle voulait participer à la balade. Après avoir échangé un regard avec sa fiancée, le jeune chinois du se rendre à l'évidence : Ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Mais Sakura semblait s'en amuser. Et c'était le principal pour lui. Même si cela le gênait. Ils sortirent tous. Sur le chemin, dans la rue, ils s'arrêtèrent car Akuma apparu devant eux avec un grand sourire.

- Salut les jeunes !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Riku ? S'agaça Shaolan.

- Allons, allons, vous n'avez jamais appris les bonnes manières ou quoi ? Présentez-moi à cette charmante jeune fille !

- Je m'appelle Li Meiling ! Sourit la concernée avec quelques rougeurs. Je suis la cousine de Shaolan !

- Vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ?

Le ton séducteur qu'avait prit le nouveau venu ne plut pas à Shaolan. Il fut encore plus contrarié quand elle accepta. Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais Sakura lui toucha l'épaule avec un sourire. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas s'en mêler. Elle sentait que quelque chose était en train de se produire. Elle lui fit même relever les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues d'Akuma. Masaki arriva vers eux avec Yokkyû. Meiling les vit et interrogea son cousin :

- Qui sont-ils ?

Yokkyû se détacha de son petit ami pour lui répondre à la place du fiancé de sa maitresse. Elle avait sentit venir la question avant même qu'elle ne la pose. Mais elle sentait également que son petit ami paniquait en voyant Akuma au loin en compagnie de cette jeune fille. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lire en lui, mais elle le sentait faiblir. Quand elle y avait repensé la veille, elle avait réalisé que le seul moyen pour lui d'aller mieux était de faire la paix avec le nouveau. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Seulement, peut être que de faire connaissance avec cette fille et savoir quel était son lien avec Akuma les aiderait à se réconcilier. Elle apprit donc que c'était Meiling, la cousine de Shaolan. Elle sembla surprise quand Yokkyû lui dit comment elle s'appelait. Elle la dévisagea de haut en bas avant de lui sauter au cou en lâchant d'un ton faussement boudeur :

- Oh non ! T'es vraiment trop jolie ! Tout autant que moi !

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Yelan m'a parlé de toi ! Avoua Meiling en la lâchant en souriant.

Yokkyû comprit mieux. Elle lui sourit. Alors cette fille connaissait son secret. Elle était ravie de rencontrer un autre membre de la communauté Li, les descendants de son père. Elle lui présenta son petit ami en souriant. Elle sentait que Meiling s'en fichait pas mal, mais qu'elle essayait de faire mine d'être intéressée. Yokkyû appréciait les gens qui étaient aussi polis. Elle se souvenait d'un jour où elle avait rencontrée une femme très désagréable. Yokkyû sentait que ce n'était qu'un masque, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne vraiment pas apprécier son comportement. Elle n'avait aucune décence de penser aux sentiments des autres. Elle les méprisait. Yokkyû fut surprise d'entendre Akuma ajouter à sa présentation de Masaki :

- Et c'est un ange !

À ces mots, la carte du désir sentit Masaki se crisper de rage et gêne. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout, Akuma venait de dire que c'était un ange. C'était un compliment. Elle ne voyait pas où était le problème. Elle réalisa qu'il y avait beaucoup d'efforts à fournir pour réconcilier ces deux là.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Sourit-elle candidement. On dirait vraiment un ange tellement il est gentil !

- Tu as raison ! Mais je trouve qu'il est même trop gentil !

Le ton qu'il utilisait supposait que Masaki cachait quelque chose d'important à Yokkyû. Du genre qu'il serait un voleur professionnel. Ou qu'il serait un extra-terrestre venu sur terre pour une mission secrète. Non, là elle commençait à penser comme « Elle ». D'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus d'elle. « Elle » lui manque beaucoup. La carte soupira.

* * *

À suivre ! Alors contents ? Ou pas ?


	12. Chapter 12

Cette fois pas de réponses aux reviews puisque ShaolanxSakura s'est connecté cette fois. D'ailleurs, je la remercie de suivre cette histoire et de la commenter.

En tout cas je passe direct au chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La saint-valentin

Le lendemain, on sonna à la porte de Shaolan. Meiling se leva de son lit. Elle sourit en pensant que ce devait être son cousin. Il était allé dormir avec Sakura la veille au soir. Elle descendit et alla ouvrir. C'était Akuma. Il lui souriait. Elle était étonnée de le voir ici. Parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir dit où elle habitait. Elle lui posa la question. Il lui répondit :

- Bonjour, Meiling. Tu dois sûrement te demander ce que je fais ici. En fait, c'est Sakura qui m'a dit l'adresse de ton cousin et le fait qu'elle supposait que tu allais vivre chez lui. Je ne sais pas comment elle a deviné que j'aurais envie de te revoir dès que je serais rentré chez moi.

- Ah... Bon ? Rougit Meiling. Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée. Je peux entrer ?

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il passa la porte. La jeune chinoise la referma derrière lui. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis qu'Akuma demandait où était passé Shaolan. Meiling le lui expliqua. Il buvait ses paroles comme du petit lait. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé de ressentir un truc pareil. Surtout pour une humaine. Il sentait son cœur battre comme une danseuse de salsa. Ils continuèrent de parler. Le jeune Riku finit par entendre avec ravissement le rire cristallin de la jeune fille.

Le lendemain, le professeur annonça la venue de trois nouveaux élèves. Quand les deux premiers entrèrent, Yokkyû ressentit comme un étrange malaise. Elle voulut lire en eux, mais leurs désirs étaient flous. Il y avait une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un vert éclatant. Elle avait cependant un regard froid et hautain. Elle était grande et élancée. Tous les représentants de la gent masculine la sifflèrent. Le second nouveau était un homme plutôt grand, baraqué, aux cheveux blond cendré mi-courts et les yeux bleus. Il avait un regard moqueur. Un sourire narquois transparaissait sur son visage. La troisième et dernière personne était Meiling. Elle souriait à Akuma. Yokkyû sentit brusquement que le jeune homme se troublait. Elle sourit intérieurement. Enfin elle percevait quelque chose. Le professeur présenta les trois nouveaux venus :

- Voici Li Meiling, Fujunna Susamaji et Yami Yûwaku. Décidément, il y a beaucoup de nouveaux cette année !

La carte du désir entendit son petit ami grogner. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui. Il semblait quelque peu contrarié. Elle se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Après tout, elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse les connaitre. Sauf Meiling, qu'il a rencontré la veille en même temps qu'elle. Elle dirigea son regard vers Akuma et eut un soubresaut. Il semblait apeuré. La carte l'entendit même murmurer : « Oh non pas eux ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ? ».

Lors de la pause, Yûwaku et Susamaji se mirent derrière Akuma alors qu'il se levait. Le nouveau lui prit le bras et l'emmena à part. En les voyant faire, Tomoyo s'intrigua. Que pouvaient-ils vouloir au jeune Riku ? Elle jeta un regard à ses amis et à son petit ami pour vérifier qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Ils parlaient tous avec Meiling. La jeune Daidouji suivit discrètement les trois compères. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une salle étrangement déserte. Tomoyo les observa par la porte entrouverte.

- Que ce que… Commença Akuma avec un regard sombre.

- Ici c'est nous qui posons les questions, l'interrompit durement la jeune femme, Yûwaku.

- Et la première est : mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bordel ? Continua Susamaji avec un air ahuri.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Il nous a envoyé sur terre pour que tu te reprennes.

Qu'il se reprenne ? Tomoyo réfléchit. Puis, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Elle revit le regard tendre que Riku avait lancé à Meiling. Alors comme ça, Akuma était tombé amoureux de la jeune chinoise. Intéressant. Mais pourquoi devrait-il se reprendre ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il aimait une femme. Et puis, l'amour est une bonne chose. Sauf s'ils parlent d'autre chose. Akuma semblait embarrassé. Il nia de nouveau. Exaspéré, Yûwaku le prit par les épaules et l'engueula :

- Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ? On parle du fait que tu sois tombé amoureux d'une humaine.

- Mais… Je ne suis pas amoureux d'une humaine.

- Et cette… Li Meiling ? Il a vu ça hier et Il n'est pas content.

Akuma rougit furieusement. Pour Tomoyo, c'était un indice en plus. Mais… De qui parlaient-ils en disant « Il » ? D'après la tête que faisait Akuma, c'était quelqu'un de très dangereux. Peut-être un yakuza*. Mais quel rapport il avait avec Akuma ? Elle n'eut pas à pousser sa réflexion plus loin. Yûwaku lui demanda durement :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là toi ?

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que cette question s'adressait à elle. Ils la regardèrent tous, surpris. Elle chercha en vitesse une excuse. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit les toilettes au bout du couloir. Elle sourit d'un air gêné en prétendant qu'elle voulait y aller. Comme elle voyait des expressions suspicieuses sur leurs visages, elle s'y précipita. Quand elle revint, ils étaient partis. Elle se mit à ne pas arrêter pas d'y penser durant toute la journée. Elle n'osait, cependant, pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Mais elle voyait bien qu'Eriol s'inquiétait pour elle. Et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle se mit en devoir de tout lui dire quand ils seraient seuls et quand ce serait le moment. Le soir même, ils dormirent tout deux chez Eriol. Au moment où ils se mirent au lit, Tomoyo commença :

- Chéri... J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose qui m'inquiète.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Le regard tendre avec lequel il la fixait la déstabilisa. Elle se demanda ce qu'il allait en penser. Après tout, c'était quelque chose d'insensé. Quoiqu'en même temps son petit ami n'était pas banal non plus, puisqu'il était la réincarnation d'un grand sorcier. Elle prit une grande respiration et déballa toute son histoire. Il l'écouta jusqu'au bout.

- Quand j'y réfléchis, je pense que c'est peut être ça la menace dont nous parlait Clow. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… lui avoua-t-il. En fait, parmi les souvenirs qu'il m'a légué, il ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de détails sur cette fameuse menace. En conclusion, je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Alors Yokkyû et Sakura sont en danger, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça. Mais il ne faut pas tirer de conclusion hâtive, ce ne sont que nos points de vues. D'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète...

- Quoi ?

- Clow avait dit que ce serait dès que la carte du désir serait capturée, hors cela a prit plus de temps que ça.

- Peut-être qu'il s'était encore trompé dans ses prévisions, supposa Tomoyo.

Eriol acquiesça. La jeune fille lui sourit. Elle était contente de lui en avoir parlé. Parce que la jeune Daidouji ne supportait pas de lui cacher des choses. Mais elle se demandait tout de même ce que la mafia venait faire avec Akuma. Peut-être qu'il était l'un des leurs. Ou peut-être qu'il avait eu affaire à eux. Une autre question se posait également : Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être amoureux ? Même dans la mafia, l'amour était la bienvenue. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Peu importait finalement, elle devait penser à la saint-valentin. C'était le lendemain et la jeune camérawoman n'avait toujours pas préparé ses chocolats pour Eriol. Ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou pour la détendre. Cela fonctionna. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'allongèrent sur le lit.

Le lendemain, Sakura dormait encore quand Kéro sortit de son tiroir. Il soupira devant la mauvaise habitude de la magicienne. Surtout que ce jour là n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Shiroi, le chat de Desire, miaulait à côté du lit de la maitresse des cartes. Pour la faire lever, Kéro activa la carte du désir, qui sortit en souriant en étant toute prête à aller au lycée. Yokkyû s'approcha de l'endormie en prenant son chat dans ses bras, qui miaula de frayeur, et lui hurla :

- Debout Là-dedans ! C'est la saint-valentin maitresse !

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Yokkyû était fière de son petit effet. Shiroi continuait de miauler dans ses bras. Elle en mit un sous ses pattes pour le maintenir en équilibre. Il sembla plus apprécier. Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire en voyant sa maitresse grogner. Elle ne s'activa que quand sa carte lui rappela qu'elles devaient sortir leurs chocolats des réfrigérateurs. Yokkyû lâcha son chat et elles descendirent ensemble pour ouvrir l'appareil. Elles prirent leurs chocolats respectifs, qu'elles mirent dans leurs sacs, et s'assurèrent qu'elles les avaient bien tous. Après avoir recompté, dix fois pour Sakura et vingt fois pour Yokkyû, la maitresse des cartes mangea un morceau avant de partir avec Desire. Elles arrivèrent pile au moment où Tomoyo donnait son chocolat à Eriol devant le lycée. Masaki, Shaolan et Meiling étaient également présents. La carte s'arrêta. Elle prit une grande respiration, sortit le chocolat qu'elle réservait pour son petit ami et reprit sa marche en le serrant contre elle. Mais au moment où elle voulait lui donner, Akuma, Susamaji et Yuwaku arrivèrent en courant. Le jeune Riku leur hurlait de le lâcher, furieux. Tous les regardèrent. Ils entendirent la nouvelle finir par lâcher durement :

- Bon, très bien. Mais sache que ta vie sera désormais un enfer !

- Cela ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude ! ironisa le concerné en s'arrêtant près de la jeune carte.

Yuwakû se pencha à son oreille avec un sourire en coin. Yokkyû n'entendit malheureusement pas les paroles de la nouvelle, mais devinait que c'était une chose horrible vu la pâleur que prenait le visage d'Akuma. Elle s'inquiétait, mais n'osait rien dire. Elle sentait que c'était une histoire entre eux. Akuma sembla brusquement s'apercevoir de tout le monde qui l'entourait. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris. Il finit par sourire narquoisement en regardant Masaki, à qui il lança :

- Et bien mon petit ange, je te dérangeais peut être ?

Masaki grogna et prit brusquement sa petite amie dans ses bras d'une étreinte possessive. Il voulu répliquer, mais Meiling prit Akuma par le bras, lui faisant perdre le sourire. Elle l'emmena en souriant vers le lycée. Tomoyo eut la même expression en remarquant :

- On dirait bien que ces deux là se plaisent. Même si Riku-san ne s'en rend pas compte.

Ils rentrèrent dans le lycée tendit que la sonnerie retentissait. Yokkyû rangea son chocolat avec les autres dans son sac. Ils se mirent tous à courir pour arriver à l'heure. Sauf Susamaji et Yuwaku. Ils n'allèrent, de toute façon, pas en cours. La jeune carte se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire. Mais elle se força à taire sa curiosité pour résister à l'envie de les suivre. Elle s'assit juste à côté de Masaki et le cours commença. C'était un cours d'anglais. Pour célébrer la saint-valentin, madame Men leur fit écrire des mots en rapport avec cette fête. Elle leur apprit même comment elle se célébrait en Europe. Yokkyû était particulièrement concentrée. Elle ne connaissait pas cette fête à la base. C'était Sakura qui lui avait tout expliqué. Cela lui avait prit cinq heures avant que la jeune carte n'ait tout compris. Elle commença à trouver que c'était beaucoup plus romantique en Europe quand la professeur leur apprit que là-bas c'était surtout les hommes qui offraient un cadeau à la fille qui leur plaisait.

À l'intercours, elle offrit son chocolat à son petit ami. Masaki le prit avec étonnement. Ils étaient en plein dans le couloir. La douceur était en forme de grand coeur. Desire pria pour qu'il l'aime. Elle l'avait fait elle-même avec tout son amour pour lui. Elle maudit intérieurement le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas réaliser ses propres désirs. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle s'étonna :

- Tu ne goûtes pas ? Je l'ai fais moi-même.

- Heu... Si bien sûr ! fit-il, confus.

Il conduisit le geste à la parole en découpant un bout du chocolat avec son doigt pour le porter à sa bouche. Il ne souhaitait pas la décevoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir non plus. Il n'eut pas à le faire. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en sentant le chocolat fondre dans sa bouche. Il n'avait rien mangé de pareil. C'était divin. Il le lui communiqua de la façon suivante :

- C'est très bon ! On a du mal à croire qu'une humaine ait pu faire ça !

- Heu... À ce propos Masaki... Hésita-t-elle.

Il la fixa intensément. Elle était très embarrassée. Devait-elle le lui dire tout de suite ? Oui, c'était l'occasion. Mais en même temps être rejeté un jour pareil devait être très dur. C'était ce qu'elle craignait. Quoique Masaki avait l'air très compréhensif. Elle prit une grande respiration et allait se jeter à l'eau, quand elle se ravisa. Après un moment, Masaki ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de lui annoncer :

- Yo… Yokkyû…. Je… Je suis…

Il s'interrompit, plus rouge qu'une crevette. Yokkyû s'intrigua. Il était vrai que lui aussi avait un secret qu'il voulait lui avouer. Elle repensa aux paroles d'Akuma. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une expression ? Elle doutait qu'il avait fallu le prendre au pied de la lettre. Parce qu'elle avait déjà vu de vrais anges, et Masaki ne leur ressemblait pas. Parce que les vrais anges ont de grandes ailes blanches. Et ils sont hostiles. Ils étaient venus à deux reprises au manoir de Clow Reed. La première fois était pour la naissance de Desire. Ils craignaient qu'elle n'incite les humains au pêché. Mais Clow les avait rassurés en leur assurant qu'elle avait une conscience très développée du bien et du mal et qu'elle avait la possibilité de choisir de réaliser un désir ou pas. La seconde fois avait été pour Elle. Quand elle y réfléchit, ils étaient revenus par la suite. Plusieurs fois. Une fois elle avait voulu se lier d'amitié avec l'un d'eux. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son visage, mais elle se rappelait qu'il l'avait jeté à terre à l'aide de son bras. Il l'avait même traité de « chose ». Elle revint sur terre quand Masaki lui prit la main en se retournant. Il l'emmena en cours.

Pendant ce temps, Akuma se promenait dans les couloirs. Il réfléchit aux paroles des deux nouveaux. Était-ce la vérité ? Il aurait fait la bêtise de tomber amoureux de Meiling ? Ce devait être pour cette raison qu'il était moins d'humeur à s'amuser à rendre jaloux Masaki. Il la trouvait superbe et voulait toujours la voir, était-ce cela l'amour ? Au final, peu importait. Elle ne devait sûrement pas ressentir la même chose. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de ne pas la séduire et de lui cacher pour toujours ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il alla dans la cour, s'asseoir sous un cerisier. Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir de suite. Il devait se ressaisir. Après tout... Il vit brusquement Meiling apparaitre devant son visage, à l'envers. Elle était accrochée au cerisier et lui souriait en lui lançant joyeusement :

- Salut Akuma !

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Que disait les humains déjà pour ce genre de situation ? Ah oui, quand on parlait du loup, le voilà ! Elle descendit de l'arbre pour se placer à côté de lui. Elle souriait toujours de ce sourire qui envoûtait Akuma. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en deux couettes hautes tombaient sur ses épaules et suivaient les mouvements de sa tête. Ils s'observèrent un moment, les joues roses. Akuma finit par retomber sur terre et s'étonna :

- Mais... Tu n'as pas cours normalement ?

- Toi aussi je te ferais remarquer, répliqua-t-elle, malicieuse.

- C'est vrai, sourit-il.

- Akuma... commença-t-elle, rouge.

Il nota ce détail et commença à paniquer. Si jamais elle était amoureuse de lui, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire. Il ne resterait pas éternellement sur terre. Et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Il tenta de se calmer. Après tout, ce n'était peut être pas cela qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il se faisait sûrement des idées. Elle n'était pas en train de rougir. Elle n'était pas troublée. Elle ne le considérait que comme un ami. Il la laissait indifférente. Mais ce qu'elle sortit de sa bouche l'obligea à faire face à la réalité.

- ... Je... Je t'aime.

* * *

À suivre ! Oui je sais, c'est très rapide mais Meiling a toujours était comme ça je vous rappelle. Comme quand elle avait avouée ses sentiments à Shaolan quand ils étaient petits. À croire qu'elle n'a aucune gêne, qu'elle est toujours sûre d'elle. Et puis, c'est ce que j'ai écris sur mon cahier. Finalement ça a été plus rapide que prévu.

*Yakuza : C'est la mafia japonaise ! Tomoyo pense donc qu'ils parlent d'un mafieux.

Décidément, la patience et moi ça fait deux. ^^ J'ai pas pu résister de publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui.


	13. Chapter 13

_Il nota ce détail et commença à paniquer. Si jamais elle était amoureuse de lui, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire. Il ne resterait pas éternellement sur terre. Et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Il tenta de se calmer. Après tout, ce n'était peut être pas cela qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il se faisait sûrement des idées. Elle n'était pas en train de rougir. Elle n'était pas troublée. Elle ne le considérait que comme un ami. Il la laissait indifférente. Mais ce qu'elle sortit de sa bouche l'obligea à faire face à la réalité._

_- ... Je... Je t'aime !_

disputes et accident

Que répondre à cela ? Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais si jamais il lui répondait cela il la ferait souffrir au moment de son départ. Mais elle souffrirait également s'il la rejetait. Elle l'observait à présent avec des yeux pétillants, attendant avec avidité la réponse du jeune Riku. Akuma avait l'impression que les dieux avaient récupérés toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans les yeux de la jeune chinoise. Mais il se ressaisit. Il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir. Ce fut, malgré tout, en remarquant Susamaji au loin derrière Meiling qu'il se décida à répondre en baissant la tête :

- Ce… Ce n'est pas réciproque ! Je ne t'aime pas !

- Tu mens, j'en suis certaine ! Affirma vivement la cousine de Shaolan. Tu m'as répondu avec amertume !

- C'est parce que j'ai peur de te faire de la peine ! Surtout que ce n'est pas forcément facile d'avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un ! Et je t'aime bien ! Mais pas comme tu voudrais, c'est tout !

C'était fait. Il avait scellé son cœur à jamais. Il l'entendit pleurer. En relevant la tête, les yeux écarquillés, il put voir le changement d'expression qui s'effectuait. Elle passa de la surprise à l'incompréhension, puis à la tristesse et enfin à la colère. Au final, elle se leva et s'enfuit.

Elle se précipita à la recherche de son cousin. Les larmes coulaient à flot de ses yeux. Les paroles d'Akuma la faisaient souffrir au plus haut point. Parce qu'elle restait persuadée qu'il n'avait pas dit cela de son plein gré, que quelque chose le gênait. Et pourtant, elle ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu le pousser à la rejeter. Elle avait essayé et essayait intérieurement de se persuader qu'elle se trompait, mais n'y arrivait pas. Ne supportant plus la pression, elle s'était enfui. Elle finit par trouver Shaolan dans la salle de classe. Mais elle se figea, au moment d'entrer, devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Il était seul avec Sakura et ils se disputaient juste devant Meiling. Il lui reprochait ses caprices, qu'il ne supportait plus. Ce à quoi elle répliqua, furieuse :

- Je te rappelle que je suis enceinte ! Alors ait un peu de ménagement pour moi !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je cède forcément à tous tes caprices !

- Si ! Parce que c'est toi qui m'a engrossé ! Tu m'as mis en cloque alors tu dois prendre sur toi !

- Mais là c'est carrément de l'esclavage ! Tu m'as demandée une glace à la vanille, je t'en ais apporté une ! Et maintenant tu me dis que t'en voulais une à la fraise !

- Ouais, ben j'ai changé d'avis ! Se défendit la maitresse des cartes en croisant les bras. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

- Sauf que ça fait la cinquième fois depuis ce matin que tu me fais ce coup-là !

- Ah, parce que t'as compté en plus !

- Sakura, contrairement à toi je suis très bon en math alors je n'ai pas eu besoin de compter volontairement ! Fit-il remarquer narquoisement. Mon esprit l'a fait tout seul !

- Serais-tu en train de me traiter d'abrutie ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Reprit-il, furieux. Je dis juste que tu es très capricieuse !

Ils se lancèrent des regards meurtriers avant de se tourner le dos. Meiling était abasourdie. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Elle sentait que son cousin ne serait pas très apte à recevoir ses plaintes alors la jeune chinoise recula lentement. Elle finit par se retourner pour se remettre à courir. Elle ne savait pas où aller, mais elle devait faire quelque chose. Meiling finit par aller pleurer dans les toilettes. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant entrer Tomoyo. Inquiète, elle s'approcha de la jeune chinoise.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- A… A… Akuma m'a… Il m'a rejeté ! Pourtant je sens au fond de moi qu'il m'aime… Comment c'est possible ?

Tomoyo prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle aussi se demandait pourquoi il l'avait rejeté. Elle avait pourtant lue, dans les yeux du jeune Riku, tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Et pourtant… Peut être que son don lui jouait des tours. C'était la seule explication. Sauf si ça avait un rapport avec ce que lui ont dit les deux nouveaux. La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin de la pause. Elle força donc Meiling à se lever pour aller en cours. Ce qu'elle fit avec nonchalance, complètement anéantie. Arrivées devant la porte, Tomoyo vit Akuma. Elle laissa la jeune chinoise pour aller lui parler. Ils se fixèrent.

- Riku-san ! Pourquoi as-tu rejeté Meiling ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

- Alors pourquoi le ton que tu emploies est-il si triste ?

Akuma rougit, embarrassé. Elle sentait qu'il regrettait au fond de lui. Elle voulu lui parler des yakuza, mais ne savait comment aborder le sujet. D'autant plus qu'elle devrait lui avouer qu'elle les écoutait, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile. Elle hésita tellement qu'Akuma finit par entrer dans la salle de classe. Elle soupira avant de faire de même. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Yokkyû ; assise entre Sakura et Shaolan, apparemment fâchés l'un contre l'autre d'après les regards meurtriers qu'ils se lançaient de temps à autre. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table derrière les deux jeunes filles, juste à côté d'Eriol. Le cours commença ; elle fixait le dos d'Akuma, assit un peu plus loin. Lui-même jetait des regards inquiets furtifs à Meiling. Ce qui renforça l'idée de Tomoyo qu'il avait mentit. Son petit ami finit par remarquer l'espionnage de la jeune Daidouji. Il lui demanda des explications à voix basse. Elle lui raconta tout dans un murmure qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre. Quand l'heure de déjeuner arriva, elle se vit trainer par le bras par Sakura. Eriol préféra suivre Shaolan, inquiet. Akuma alla avec eux, voulant à tout prix éviter Meiling, qui avait choisit de suivre les filles. Masaki et Yokkyû allèrent manger ensemble en amoureux. Les autres filles allèrent s'asseoir sous un cerisier en fleurs. Elles sortirent leurs bentôs et se mirent à manger. Tomoyo interrogea la maîtresse des cartes :

- Vous vous évitez Shaolan et toi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il m'a manqué de respect ! Justifia durement la jeune Kinomoto. Je lui ais juste demandé une glace et il se plaint que je le traite comme un esclave ! Ben il avait qu'à pas me mettre en cloque !

- De toute façon les hommes se foutent de ce que l'on peut ressentir ! Se plaignit Meiling

- T'as raison ! Ils ne valent pas la peine que l'on se donne du mal pour eux !

Tomoyo voulut dire quelque chose, mais ne put en placer une tellement leur échange allait vite. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur tirade sur les défauts des hommes. La jeune Daidouji pensa qu'elles étaient vraiment frustrées pour en parler de la sorte. Elle repensa alors à l'air déprimé qu'avait Akuma en allant manger avec les hommes. Qu'il ne vienne pas après lui dire qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Meiling ! Parce que sinon il ne serait pas dans un tel état. Mais pourquoi ne disait-il pas la vérité ? La réponse lui vint naturellement : les yakuza faisaient pression sur lui. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva.

Le soir, Sakura et Shaolan se faisaient toujours la tête. Yokkyû était inquiète pour sa maitresse, car elle sentait qu'elle était malheureuse. Elle repensa alors à Elle. Que ferait-elle dans cette situation ? Le jeune chinois traversa la rue sans quitter sa petite amie des yeux avec un regard noir. Ce qui fit qu'il ne vit pas une voiture foncer sur lui. La jeune Kinomoto, le regardant également avec un regard noir, écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui se déroulait. Shaolan fut percuté par la voiture. Elle avait freiné au tout dernier moment, mais c'était assez pour l'envoyer valdinguer un petit peu plus loin. Son crâne heurta la rue, le plongeant dans l'inconscience. Sakura se précipita sur lui, inquiète. Elle criait son prénom.

Un peu plus tard, elle attendait dans le couloir d'un hôpital. Elle était en compagnie de Yokkyû, Tomoyo et Eriol. Ces deux derniers attendaient devant la porte de la chambre où Shaolan était hospitalisé tandis que les deux autres s'étaient assises sur un banc. La carte du désir tentait de consoler sa maitresse, mais avait beaucoup de mal. Elle pensa alors au fait qu'Elle l'aurait fait bien mieux qu'elle. Parce qu'Elle était faite pour ce genre de choses. Ce fut alors que Sakura, sur un ton morose et emplit des larmes qu'elle avait versée, supplia Desire :

- Je t'en prie... Je veux qu'il s'en sorte !

- D'accord ! Acquiesça-t-elle, amusée.

La carte se mit au travail. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa phrase magique qu'elle avait du dire à voix haute au début. Heureusement, Clow lui avait apprit à s'en passer pour les petits désirs. Mais elle devait encore la penser pour les gros travaux. Et quand le désir à réaliser concernait la mort d'une personne, elle devait encore la dire obligatoirement à voix haute. Cette phrase, c'était : « Tes désirs sont des ordres ». Une phrase si simple, mais pourtant si puissante. Elle se concentra dessus et visualisa Shaolan. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux en souriant, assurant du regard à sa maitresse que Shaolan allait parfaitement bien et ne mourrait pas. Sakura en fut soulagée.

- Merci Yokkyû ! Je vais pouvoir m'excuser de mon comportement dès qu'il ira mieux !

La fille de Clow sourit encore plus, amusée. Eriol annonça qu'il devait partir. Tomoyo décida de l'accompagner. Ils partirent alors, laissant Sakura et sa carte seuls. La jeune Kinomoto était déçue. Elle avait espéré que sa meilleure amie resterait pour la soutenir dans ce dur moment. Seulement, apparemment, la jeune Daidouji semblait préférer suivre son petit ami. Dans un certain sens, la maitresse des cartes la comprenait. Elle aurait fait pareil si c'était Eriol qui était dans cette chambre. À cette allusion intérieure, elle laissa quelques larmes couler. Elle espérait vraiment que Yokkyû avait réellement réussit. Un peu plus tard, ce fut à cette dernière de s'en aller sous prétexte qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Sakura, elle, avait décidé d'attendre le réveil de son amant. Un médecin finit par s'approcher d'elle pour lui demander de partir.

- Non ! Je dois attendre que Shaolan soit hors de danger !

- Votre petit ami va bien ! On n'est pas encore certains de son état mais on est plutôt positifs ! En tout cas il ne se réveillera pas ce soir ! Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et revenir demain !

Comme elle refusa de nouveau, il insista. Ce manège dura un moment avant qu'elle ne cède après mûre réflexion. Elle voulait être avec son petit ami à son réveil, mais en même temps elle commençait à être fatiguée. Elle posa cependant une certaine condition. Elle voulait lui parler, l'informer qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain. Il accepta. Elle pénétra alors dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit. À la vue de Shaolan, elle réprima un battement. Il était allongé, semblant dormir, relié à une machine qui mesurait les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient faibles. Elle voulut lui prendre la main mais se ravisa. Elle fit demi-tour et rentra chez elle après un : À demain.

Le lendemain, elle revint très tôt le matin. Des médecins s'activaient près de la chambre du jeune Li. Inquiète, elle interrogea l'une des infirmières qui les accompagnait. Elle espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave à son petit ami, sinon elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Malheureusement pour elle, l'infirmière lui avoua que Shaolan était tombé dans le coma durant la nuit. Sakura était tellement sous le choc, qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. Ce quelqu'un lui prit l'épaule en lui demandant :

- Maitresse, que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Yokkyû, et se mit à pleurer sur son épaule. La jeune carte l'enlaça. Sakura lui raconta tout entre deux sanglots. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son beau chinois. Elle savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle pensa qu'elle avait pourtant demandé à sa carte de désir de faire en sorte qu'il s'en sorte. Elle le lui fit remarquer. Ce à quoi celle-ci expliqua :

- La mort est très capricieuse ! Quand elle a décidé de prendre une âme, on peut difficilement l'en empêcher ! Et tu m'as seulement demandé de faire en sorte qu'il s'en sorte, pas qu'il vive ! Avec mon sort, cela fait contrepoids et donc il est maintenant dans le coma parce qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit vivre ou mourir !

- Alors… Je te le de… Demande… Fais-le vivre…

- Mais… Fit-elle, hébétée. Je viens de t'expliquer que je ne…

- Fais-le vivre ! Insista la maitresse de cartes en relevant la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes, déterminée.

Yokkyû réfléchit. La mort serait furieuse mais… En même temps elle ne supporterait pas de voir plus longtemps ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle céda donc à la requête de Sakura et dit à voix haute sa phrase magique : Tes désirs sont des ordres. Quand elle lui annonça que c'était fait, la jeune humaine alla voir comment allait son petit ami. Yokkyû vit avec un sourire amusé sa maitresse faire une crise pour entrer parce que les médecins l'en empêchaient. Un autre vint leur murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et ils reportèrent l'information auprès de Sakura. Cette dernière arrêta de faire une crise et sauta de joie. Ils la laissèrent entrer. Desire souriait mais était cependant inquiète. Cette action ne tarderait pas à avoir des conséquences désastreuses, elle le savait. La mort, Shi en japonais, ne serait vraiment pas contente de ce que la jeune carte venait de faire. Yokkyû s'approcha de la chambre, tandis que les médecins s'en allaient soigner d'autres patients, pour voir sa maitresse faire un énorme câlin à un Shaolan souriant, tout en s'excusant vivement. Celui-ci lui assura que c'était aussi de sa faute, qu'il devrait faire plus attention à elle à cause de son état. La fille de Clow murmura, pour elle-même, devant cette scène :

- Rah ! Les humains !

Tomoyo se promenait dans les couloirs du lycée. Elle était arrivée avant les autres en raison d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sentait que quelque chose de surnaturel allait se dérouler ici même. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'une salle de classe étrangement entrouverte. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et fut surpris d'y trouver Masaki. Le jeune Kanpekina se concentrait en faisant des grimaces. Des ailes blanches comme neige finirent par apparaître de son dos. Son visage redevint serein et il sourit légèrement d'un air soulagé. Tout son corps exprimait comme une liberté retrouvée. Il lâcha alors :

- Ah ! Ce que c'est bon de détendre ses ailes ! Elles en avaient bien besoin ! Je ne les ais plus sortis depuis que Yokkyû est devenue ma petite amie !

Tomoyo était abasourdie. Elle repensa alors aux nombreuses paroles d'Akuma envers Masaki. Elle réalisa enfin qu'il ne l'appelait pas « mon petit ange » pour rien. Elle ouvrit totalement la porte, qui fit un tel bruit que le jeune Kanpekina se retourna brusquement en mettant ses mains derrière son dos, sur ses ailes, pour les cacher. Mais Tomoyo avait tout vu. Elle l'interrogea, ahuri :

- Tu es un ange ! Un vrai de vrai !

- Heu… Oui… Acquiesça Masaki en baissant les yeux. Mais surtout, ne le dis à personne ! Je veux l'avouer moi-même à Yokkyû !

Remise de son choc, Tomoyo sourit au jeune ange. Il était tellement mignon avec cet air coupable. Mais elle se posait comme même des questions, auxquelles Masaki répondit sans broncher. Il lui expliqua alors qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas pu repousser la jeune Kôfuku. Il lui expliqua aussi la raison pour laquelle il était sur terre.

À suivre ! Quoi ? J'avoue que ce n'est pas très drôle mais... Ah bon vous voulez parler de la coupure ? Ben quoi ? Vous avez comme même pas cru que j'allais vous dire la raison dans ce chapitre ? Avec un peu de chances, ce sera dans le prochain ! Comment ça sadique ?


	14. Chapter 14

Encore une fois, pas de réponses aux commentaires puisque j'y ais répondu direct. Ah, et vous allez enfin savoir qui sont Akuma, Susamaji et Yûwaku.

Donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Mort d'un Kinomoto

Quelques jours plus tard, Shaolan put sortir de l'hôpital. Sakura le raccompagna chez lui. Ils s'étaient beaucoup parlé durant la convalescence du jeune chinois. Celui-ci avait donc appris que c'était grâce à la carte du désir s'il était encore en vie. Comme sa petite amie avait eu une peur bleue qu'il ne meure, elle avait complètement supplié Desire de l'en empêcher. D'après ce que la jeune japonaise aux yeux verts lui avait révélé, elle aurait donné cher pour éviter cette catastrophe. Ils en avaient profité pour se réconcilier et Sakura avait décidé de calmer ses caprices de femme enceinte. Durant le trajet, ils parlèrent de ce qui s'était passé durant ces quelques jours. Sakura avait remarqué que Masaki et Tomoyo semblaient s'être plus rapprochés. Yokkyû lui avait avoué son inquiétude en ce qui concernait son couple. Elle avait peur que Tomoyo ne le lui pique. Même le fait d'avoir utilisé son pouvoir ne la rassurait point vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire dans l'esprit de son petit ami. De plus, elle avait lu dans l'esprit de la jeune Daidouji qu'elle savait quelque chose que la carte ignorait. Shaolan était d'accord avec sa petite amie pour dire que ce ne devait être rien du tout.

Ils arrivèrent. Les deux amoureux entrèrent dans le pavillon, retirèrent leurs chaussures et se dirigèrent à l'étage, dans la chambre du jeune chinois. Là, ils s'assirent sur le lit, placé droit devant en position horizontale. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui en soupirant.

- Et voilà ! Je suis de retour chez moi.

- Tu veux que je te prépare un thé mon amour ?

Il regarda sa petite amie avec surprise. Comment savait-elle qu'il désirait un thé ? Peut-être était-ce dû à la puissance de leur amour. Un amour qu'il croyait avoir disparu après leur dispute. Il pensait qu'il n'était plus qu'un serviteur à ses yeux. En l'entendant hurler son prénom lors de l'accident, il pensait que c'était à cause du fait qu'elle n'accepterait jamais d'être mère célibataire. Peu après, il avait vu, dans le noir que composait son inconscience, un shinigami lui demander de le suivre. Mais il y avait comme une force qui l'en empêchait. Il avait alors entendu ce dieu murmurer que la mort allait l'engueuler. La mort ? Il n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup, mais cet homme en avait parlé comme si c'était une personne. Le shinigami était reparti. Mais il était persuadé d'avoir vu, quelques temps après, Yokkyû lui apparaître dans une lumière. Enfin, à quelques détails près. La carte du désir avait, à ce moment-là, de longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Elle n'était pas restée longtemps, mais il était certain que c'était elle.

Sakura attendait sa réponse avec avidité. Il accepta en souriant, même si ce n'était pas vraiment à l'invité d'offrir un thé à l'hôte. Elle se leva et sortit. Shaolan décida alors d'appeler Desire pour l'interroger sur ce qu'il avait vu. Cette idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant, mais il était vrai qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir lui répondre.

- Allo ?

- Allo Yokkyû ? C'est Shaolan Li.

- Li-san ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Comment vas-tu ? Il parait que tu es sorti de l'hôpital.

- C'est ça ! Mais j'aimerais te parler d'une chose qui s'est déroulée durant mon coma.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je t'écoute Li.

Il lui parla de ce qu'il avait vu. Il y eut un grand silence. Le jeune chinois se demandait à quoi elle pouvait penser. En tous les cas, elle devait lui répondre. Après tout, il était le fiancé de sa maîtresse. Elle finit par bégayer, embarrassée, pour chercher une excuse qui lui permettrait de raccrocher et ainsi éviter de lui répondre. Il voulu insister, de plus en plus intrigué. Elle semblait s'être résignée, quand il entendit Masaki en fond. Elle retrouva sa joie dans le ton de sa voix, et prétexta qu'elle devait s'occuper de son invité avant de raccrocher brusquement. Hébété, il fit de même et fixa son téléphone. Elle avait réussi à éviter la conversation ! Il arrivait à peine à y croire. Et cela prouvait qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Sauf si elle voulait seulement protéger quelqu'un. Une sœur jumelle par exemple. Mais il doutait que Clow en ait créé une à la carte du désir. Il s'arrêta là dans sa réflexion quand Sakura vint le chercher pour qu'ils puissent boire du thé dans la salle à manger. Pour y accéder, il fallait traverser le salon auquel on arrivait directement en descendant l'escalier. Après ce dernier, il fallait pivoter et la porte était en face. Ils s'assirent face à face, se regardant avec tendresse. Shaolan finit par proposer après un long silence :

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir vivre chez moi. Cela te permettrait d'être rassurée sur ma santé.

À cette annonce, Sakura se leva brusquement et sauta sur la table pour le prendre dans ses bras en acceptant d'un air ravi. Les tasses de thés se renversèrent et allèrent s'écraser à terre en un grand bruit de verre cassé. Le jeune chinois souriait malgré tout en voyant sa petite amie aussi enthousiaste. Elle l'embrassa. Il la prit par la taille en approfondissant le baiser. Elle se leva brusquement en annonçant qu'elle allait appeler son frère et son père pour le leur annoncer et pour avoir leur autorisation, n'étant pas encore majeure. Shaolan la suivit du regard en souriant, tandis qu'elle allait dans le salon en sortant son portable. Elle était tellement belle quand elle rayonnait de bonheur de cette façon. Il alla prendre un balai et une pelle avant de retourner près de la table pour balayer les restes des tasses. Le jeune chinois se dirigea vers la poubelle, appuya sur le marchepied pour l'ouvrir et jeta les morceaux. Il perdit le sourire en entendant des pleurs. Ces bruits lui brisaient le cœur. Il savait qui versait des larmes ainsi. Il mit les deux outils de ménage près du mur de la poubelle avant de se retourner. Il se précipita sur Sakura, inquiet, qui était revenue du salon en sanglotant. Il la prit dans ses bras en l'interrogeant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- P... Papa... Il... Il est...

- Il est quoi ?

- Il... Il est... M... Mort.

Elle éclata littéralement de chagrin. Shaolan la câlina en versant des larmes. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup le père de sa petite amie, mais il en savait assez pour s'être attaché à lui. Surtout que Fujitaka acceptait la relation que le jeune chinois entretenait avec sa fille. Contrairement à Toya, le frère de la jeune fille. De plus, la mère de la jeune japonaise était morte quand celle-ci avait trois ans. Avec ce nouveau décès, Sakura devenait orpheline. Ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble. Parce qu'il faudrait du temps à la jeune fille aux cheveux dorés pour accepter cette nouvelle situation. Elle ajouta entre deux sanglots :

- Il... Il a... Eu une... Une crise cardiaque... Comment c'est possible ?... Il n'avait... Aucun problème au cœur... P... Pourtant.

- Je ne sais pas mon amour.

- Au… Au moins… Toya a... Accepte que je vienne vivre chez toi... Parce qu'il ne faut pas que je sois seule dans... Dans un... M... Moment pareil...

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le jeune chinois.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête de haut en bas. Shaolan était abasourdi. C'était la dernière personne dont il pensait obtenir l'autorisation. Sakura lui avait effectivement raconté que son frère vivait dans son propre appartement avec Kaho Mizuki, sa nouvelle femme. Depuis que Yokkyû était arrivée, elle ne leur avait pas rendu visite une seule fois, étant trop occupée avec cette histoire de carte spéciale. Puis il y avait eu la menace annoncée par Clow, qui leur avait fait complètement oublier de donner de leurs nouvelles au frère de la jeune maîtresse des cartes.

Cette nouvelle était un gros choc pour Sakura. Elle qui était si heureuse de la proposition de son beau chinois avait le moral qui avait chuté au plus bas. Pourtant son père allait très bien quand il était parti sur son site de fouille. Elle pleura de plus en plus contre le torse de Shaolan en entendant un rire machiavélique. Elle ne savait pas d'où il venait mais elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle finit par trembler en se rendant compte que le rire ne diminuait pas pour autant.

Quand elle fut calmée, elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Sur le pas de la porte, Shaolan voulut insister pour la raccompagner, mais elle lui fit un petit sourire en refusant poliment. Il venait de sortir de l'hôpital, alors elle préfèrerait qu'il se repose. Elle s'éloigna de lui après l'avoir embrassée furtivement. Elle savait qu'il la suivait du regard. Elle se retint d'éclater en pleurs. Elle finit par arriver chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte, retira ses chaussures et fila en courant vers sa chambre. Là, elle sauta sur son lit pour laisser libre cours à son chagrin. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle releva la tête et s'assit sur son matelas afin de voir qui venait d'arriver. Il s'agissait de Yokkyû. Elle semblait inquiète. La carte s'approcha d'elle et se mit juste à côté de sa maîtresse, sur le rebord du lit.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi mon père est-il mort ? Je venais de récupérer mon petit ami.

Attendrie, la fille de Clow prit la jeune japonaise dans ses bras. Alors, c'était cela. Après que Masaki soit parti, à cause du fait qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, elle s'était allongée un moment sur le canapé du salon pour réfléchir. Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Yokkyû s'était relevée en entendant la porte claquer. Elle avait vu sa maîtresse pleurer en montant à l'étage et elle l'avait donc rejointe pour savoir ce qu'il y avait. Maintenant, elle savait ce qui s'était passé. Elle l'expliqua à Sakura :

- La mort était furieuse que l'on sauve de force un homme qui devait mourir. Il était juste qu'elle prenne l'âme de quelqu'un d'autre en échange. C'est un échange d'âme qui correspond à la règle : une mort pour une vie.

- Une… Une règle de quoi ?

- Une règle imposée depuis le début des temps. La mort l'a créée ainsi que d'autres en compagnie de Dame nature et du destin. Dieu a ensuite donné son accord pour toutes ces règles.

Sakura sursauta. Elle venait de se rendre compte que sa carte avait parlé de la mort et du destin comme de deux personnes. Et elle avait également parlé comme si Dame nature existait. Elle releva la tête vers Yokkyû pour la fixer. La fille de Clow semblait nostalgique. La maîtresse des cartes voulut en savoir plus, mais Desire garda le silence.

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du déjeuner, Sakura parla de la mort de son père aux autres. Tomoyo éclata en sanglots sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Celui-ci était aussi attristé qu'Akuma et Meiling. Quand à Susamaji et Yûwaku, ils avaient un petit sourire narquois qu'ils tentaient de dissimuler. Masaki semblait assez confus. Yokkyû se demandait ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

L'ange trouvait cette situation plutôt ridicule et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être assez triste. Il savait que l'âme de Fujitaka avait été récupérée par un shinigami avant d'être emmenée au paradis des bouddhistes pour y attendre de se réincarner, mais en même temps c'était la première fois... Non la seconde fois qu'il voyait de ses yeux le chagrin de perdre quelqu'un. La première fois avait été un jour dont il avait du mal à se souvenir. Il sentit brusquement qu'on l'observait. Il se tourna vers sa petite amie, qui avait l'air perturbé en le fixant. Il lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

- Rien... C'est juste que tu me sembles bizarre depuis quelques temps.

- Bizarre ? s'étonna-t-il tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. C'est à dire ?

- Tu me trompes ?

Il se choqua à ces paroles. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une chose pareille ? Bien sûr que non qu'il ne la trompait pas. Il nia. Voyant son air suspicieux, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui prouver son amour. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il était déjà empêtré dans toute cette histoire et il ne supporterait pas de la voir pleurer. Et c'était ce qui arriverait s'il gardait le silence. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait mentir. Si seulement c'était le cas, il aurait pu la protéger de tout cela et il ne serait pas dans cette situation. Il réalisa soudainement ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Après les cours, Masaki prit les mains de Yokkyû et l'emmena hors du lycée. Sakura, Shaolan, Eriol, Tomoyo, Akuma, Meiling, Susamaji et Yûwaku les suivirent. La jeune carte se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'avait jamais agi de la sorte avec elle. Il avait toujours été très froid. Mais à ce moment précis, il lui semblait plus amoureux. Le jeune homme la conduisit sur le toit d'un immeuble et la lâcha en la laissant admirer la vue. Elle s'approcha et fut admirative. Le ciel bleu s'allongeait vers l'horizon en semblant se poser sur les toits des immeubles en face. L'astre solaire siégeait fièrement un peu au-dessus des toits. Hypnotisée, Desire s'approcha du bord et tomba dans le vide.

- Yokkyûuuuu !

Elle entendait le hurlement de son petit ami, mais il était trop tard. Elle dégringolait de dos vers le bas. Elle vit brusquement deux grandes ailes blanches. Yokkyû devinait à qui elles appartenaient, ayant déjà vu ce genre de choses. Mais elle se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait là. Elle regarda attentivement le visage de l'ange, qui venait de l'attraper, et fut hébétée. Il s'agissait de Masaki. Son petit ami était donc un ange. Elle ne sut que penser tellement elle était sous le choc. Les anges étaient pourtant ses ennemis, alors comment se faisait-il qu'il y en ait un qui venait de la sauver ? Dans toute sa réflexion, elle ne vit pas qu'ils venaient de réapparaître sur le toit. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient des têtes d'ahuris. Toutes mis à part Akuma, Susamaji, Yûwaku et Tomoyo. Cette dernière semblait assez inquiète. Le jeune Fujunna fit sarcastiquement :

- Enfin ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais faire un faux pas.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Yokkyû était surprise. Que voulait-il dire ? Elle croyait que c'était Akuma que son petit ami... Non, elle ne savait plus si elle devait encore le considérer comme son petit ami. Tout était flou dans sa tête. Ils se lançaient des piques qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle se sentit attrapée par Susamaji et éloignée de l'ange au moment où le jeune Fujunna lâchait qu'il allait le débarrasser de sa petite amie, ce qui choqua tout le monde. Et, avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu réagir, il la retourna vers lui et passa une main devant ses yeux. Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux en continuant d'agiter la main devant Desire. Celle-ci, de plus en plus étonnée, oublia un instant le choc de la découverte des ailes de Masaki pour se poser des questions sur ce que faisait le nouveau. Susamaji dirigea alors sa main vers Sakura et l'amena vers lui. Elle se fit projeter contre lui et il lâcha les deux filles en concluant fièrement :

- Je m'en doutais ! Yokkyû Kofuku n'est pas humaine !

- Mais... Commença-t-elle, confuse.

- Qui es-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il. Comment se fait-il que mes pouvoirs de démons ne fonctionnent pas ?

Ses pouvoirs de démons ? Yokkyû était abasourdie. Alors il en était un ! Yûwaku aussi ? Ou pas ? Elle la regarda attentivement et Desire devina dans ses yeux qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Peut-être était-ce le moment de leur avouer qui elle était. Elle hésita. En même temps, elle avait autant de pouvoirs qu'eux, peut-être même plus. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se décida à leur dévoiler son identité. Elle se tourna vers Masaki en fronçant les sourcils pour déclarer :

- Je suis une carte de Clow, nouvellement carte de Sakura. Plus précisément, je suis la carte du désir.

Masaki se figea à cette annonce. La carte du désir ? Il lui semblait connaître cette carte. Oui, il connaissait Clow Reed, le créateur des cartes de Clow. Pourtant il n'avait aucun souvenir d'une telle carte. Sauf un, vague, d'une petite fille qui lui souriait. Oui, il s'en souvenait enfin. Cette chose était dangereuse. Pourtant il en était tombé amoureux. Exactement comme Clow l'avait révélé avant de lui effacer la mémoire. Il ne sut plus où il en était. Yûwaku leva la main pour frapper Yokkyû par derrière. Il voulut la prévenir mais une masse tomba à ce moment sur Desire pour l'éloigner des deux démons. Tous étaient ahuris.

La personne qui venait de sauver la vie de la jeune carte la lâcha. Elles se regardèrent. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de leur âge. Elle avait de longs cheveux mauves-rouges allant jusqu'en bas du dos dans une ondulation. Ses yeux étaient de deux bleus différents. À son oreille droite trônait une petite croix tandis qu'à son oreille gauche était attaché un diamant. Elle était enveloppée dans une cape noire et souriait fièrement à Yokkyû. Cette dernière était sur le cul. Elle s'exclama :

- K... Kôi !

- Bonjour Yoyo-sama. Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

* * *

À suivre ! Hé, me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne fais que suivre la procédure en coupant pile au moment où il y a du suspens. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez qui est Kôi.


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

_

* * *

- K... Kôi !_

_- Bonjour Yoyo-sama. Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?_

Nouvelle dispute

Après un moment, elles se sautèrent au cou. Elles étaient si heureuses de se revoir. Brusquement, Kôi poussa Yokkyû sur le côté, qui tomba à terre, tandis que Sakura hurlait de faire attention. Une boule de feu passa entre les deux filles. La jeune carte se demanda ce qui se passait. Elle vit qu'on lui tendait une main. En relevant la tête, son regard s'assombrit en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de Masaki. Elle détourna le visage en fronçant les sourcils en signe de refus. Desire se leva d'elle-même. Elle ne voulait rien devoir à cet ange. Elle se rendit compte que tous, mis à part l'ange, avaient reporté leur attention sur un combat qui engageait Kôi contre les deux démons. Yokkyû était surprise de voir qu'elle savait se battre. La jeune carte se demandait pourquoi personne n'allait l'aider. Elle posa la question à Shaolan. Il lui répondit avec les sourcils froncés :

- Parce qu'elle nous a demandé de ne pas nous en mêler.

Desire soupira. C'était bien le genre de son amie. Amie qui avait comme autre nom : Friend. Car il s'agissait d'une carte. Elle le leur expliqua. Ils s'étonnèrent. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils se posaient des questions. Ce pourquoi elle leur précisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une carte de Clow et que sa fonction était celle de la carte de l'amitié, comme l'indiquait son nom : Kôi Hoshi. Étoile de l'amitié. Elle hésitait à leur avouer sa provenance. Ils voulaient cependant savoir. Elle fut sauvée par les démons, qui partaient en déclarant qu'ils reviendraient. Akuma soupira. Meiling se tourna vers lui et lui posa comme question :

- Et toi ? Tu es un ange ou un démon ?

Il rougit violemment. Tous se tournèrent vers eux. Masaki fronça les sourcils. Il voulut parler, mais Friend l'arrêta du regard. C'était au concerné de répondre. Pourtant, l'ange savait qui était vraiment Akuma. Mais, à ce propos, il ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivi Susamaji et Yûwaku ? Était-il possible de sauver l'âme de quelqu'un comme lui ? Le jeune Riku se décida à parler d'un ton hésitant après un moment de silence.

- Je suis un démon... C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble toi et moi.

- Mais moi je t'aime, revendiqua la chinoise.

- Même après avoir su cela ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Mais oui ! Moi je m'en fiche de qui tu es. Si je dois me damner pour rester avec toi, je le ferais sans hésiter.

- T'as pas intérêt, sourit-il. Parce que ce n'est pas pour rien que ça s'appelle l'enfer.

- Pas grave. Pour l'instant je veux juste que tu me dises la vérité. Tu m'aimes ou pas ?

-Je... hésita-t-il en la regardant fixement. Je... Je t'aime bien... Même... Beaucoup... Je... Je t'aime comme... Comme un...

Elle l'interrompit en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer en approfondissant le baiser. Il la prit par la taille. Les deux cartes sautèrent de joie. Elles adoraient l'amour et avaient déjà senti celui-là.

Un peu plus tard, ils se réunirent tous chez Sakura. La maîtresse des cartes voulait que les choses soient plus claires. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon, sur les canapés, en train de boire du thé. Meiling et Akuma s'étaient assis côte à côte, très près l'un de l'autre. Masaki était à côté d'eux. Yokkyû était sur l'autre canapé, entre Kôi et Sakura, qui était près de Shaolan. L'ange avait voulu aller près d'elle mais elle lui avait lancé un regard noir. Il était assez contrarié de tout ça. Il y avait comme un froid entre les deux amoureux. En voyant toute cette tension entre eux, Friend voulu détendre l'atmosphère en révélant à son amie.

- Tu sais, j'étais près de toi durant tout ce temps.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Desire en buvant une gorgée.

- C'était moi Shiroi, ton chat persan.

- Quoiiiiiiiii ? Et moi qui croyais que c'était un mâle !

Tous les regardèrent. Yokkyû avait craché son thé sur la carte de l'amitié. Cette dernière essuya son visage après avoir fait apparaître un mouchoir. Elle expliqua que Clow l'avait scellé dans cette forme de chat jusqu'à ce que la carte du désir ait besoin d'elle. Cette dernière était impressionnée. Alors comme cela son père savait ce qui allait se passer. Masaki révéla brusquement :

- Je me souviens de toi, Desire. Tu as été créée un jour par un coup de blues du magicien Clow Reed.

- Ce n'était pas un coup de blues ! s'emporta Yokkyû.

- Si ! s'énerva Masaki en se levant. Un coup de blues qui a créé un monstre.

- Un monstre ? fit Desire, furieuse, en faisant de même.

- Oui ! Un monstre qui pouvait pousser les humains au péché. Un produit de Satan !

- Il vous a déjà dit que mon âme était pure et que je pouvais choisir les désirs des gens. Je connais naturellement la différence entre le bien et le mal. Alors je ne vois pas en quoi je suis un produit de Satan.

- Ce qui peut paraître bien peut aussi conduire au péché. Et je te rappelle que tu es également très dangereuse par ton pouvoir.

- Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai créé une carte que je suis dangereuse.

- Si ! Et je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas retrouvé la mémoire plus tôt, vu que j'étais toujours venu à chacune des visites à Clow pour te surveiller.

Yokkyû écarquilla les yeux. Elle se souvenait enfin du visage de cet ange qui l'avait repoussée en la traitant comme un objet. Il s'agissait de Masaki. Sa haine pour eux lui monta à la tête. Il s'était joué d'elle ! Il avait fait semblant de l'aimer pour mieux lui faire mal ! Elle se souvint brusquement que les anges ne pouvaient pas mentir. Alors il l'avait vraiment aimée. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Il la dégoûtait. Il avait retourné bien vite sa veste. Le pire était qu'elle continuait à l'aimer malgré tout. Mais elle avait horreur que l'on insulte son père. Elle lâcha :

- Je te hais !

Masaki écarquilla les yeux. Yokkyû se mit à courir vers lui et le dépassa. Il la rattrapa par le bras pour la retenir et lui dire tous les regrets qui le traversaient en ce moment-même. Mais elle se débattit tellement qu'elle réussit à se dégager et à aller monter à l'étage. Alors, c'était sérieux ? Il s'écroula sur le canapé et mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et ses mains sur son visage pour ne pas que l'on voit ses larmes couler. Ce qu'il lui avait dit était uniquement ce qu'il avait pensé à l'époque. Mais, sur le coup, il avait oublié que cette carte était celle qu'il avait toujours aimée. Quand Desire était née, une partie de la communauté des anges avait été envoyé dans le manoir de Clow en urgence. Il leur avait effectivement prouvé de A à Z qu'il avait tout prévu et qu'elle n'était donc pas un potentiel danger. Mais ils avaient été de nouveau alarmés lors de la naissance de la carte de l'amitié. Clow leur avait assuré l'avoir grondé mais l'avait ensuite défendu en signalant qu'elle ne l'avait fait que parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Après cet épisode, il avait été ordonné qu'une troupe d'anges vienne souvent afin de s'assurer que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus. Mais ce que Masaki ne voyait pas à l'époque, c'était que Yokkyû avait réussi à toucher son cœur par son innocence de petite fille alors qu'elle avait déjà un corps d'adolescente. Akuma lui conseilla :

- Va lui parler.

- Cela ne servira à rien. Tu l'as bien entendu non ? Elle me hait.

- Je suis d'accord avec Riku-san, intervint Sakura. Votre problème ne s'arrangera pas si tu ne vas pas lui parler.

L'ange releva légèrement la tête vers eux. De quoi ils se mêlaient ? Et puis, il doutait que cela fonctionne. À la limite il pourrait s'excuser, mais elle ne l'écouterait sûrement pas. Il ne savait que faire. Cela lui faisait mal de voir son couple partir à la dérive. Finalement, il se rendit compte que Sakura avait raison. S'il ne faisait rien, cela ne s'arrangerait pas. Il se leva donc et monta à l'étage. Il se servit de ses pouvoirs pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Il finit par arriver devant une porte. Il prit une grande inspiration et se décida à entrer.

- Yokkyû... Je voudrais te...

- Dehors ! cracha-t-elle en lui lançant un oreiller.

Il fut atteint en plein visage et recula malgré lui en fermant la porte. Il soupira tandis que l'objet tombait à terre dans un bruit sourd. Il avait raison. Desire refusait catégoriquement toute forme de réconciliation. S'il avait pu remonter le temps, il se serait tiré l'oreille pour s'obliger à la traiter mieux que cela. Mais pour cela, il fallait une autorisation. Il redescendit dans le salon avec un air désespéré. Tous le regardèrent pour lui demander comment cela s'était passé. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler. Son expression leur disait tout. Il était déprimé. Maintenant il comprenait mieux les humains qui se suicidaient. Le regard vide, il alla se rassoir. Tomoyo lui demanda tendrement :

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

Il haussa les épaules, las. Il doutait que cela fonctionnerait plus. Kôi se leva pour monter à l'étage en informant qu'elle allait jouer son rôle d'amie. Masaki ne savait pas à quoi cette fille pouvait bien servir. Yokkyû pourrait sûrement lui expliquer pourquoi les humains désiraient tant avoir des amis. Elle parlait avec tellement de profondeur dans le ton de sa voix. Il se remémora la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Clow. Lors de sa mort, il avait été appelé avec deux autres anges à faire l'observation habituelle. Il avait observé cet évènement de ses yeux. Yokkyû était en train de pleurer sur les genoux de son père quand celui-ci l'avait vue. Il s'était alors levé pour s'approcher de l'ange. Sa fille l'avait suivi de son regard larmoyant. Clow avait alors révélé avec un sourire qu'il laissait Desire à Masaki car il allait mourir. Celui-ci avait alors répliqué qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il devrait s'occuper d'un monstre. Mais le magicien de s'était pas départi de son sourire et lui avait expliqué que l'ange ne se souviendrait plus d'elle. Pour preuve, il avait mis sa main devant le visage du jeune homme, qui s'était évanouie peu après. Clow venait de lui effacer la mémoire et c'était maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait. Apparemment, le magicien savait les sentiments que portaient Masaki à la carte du désir. D'ailleurs, elle portait bien son nom puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de désirer l'avoir avec lui. Akuma avait raison, cette fille l'entraînait dans une spirale de péchés capitaux. Heureusement que ce n'était pas spécialement des péchés qui étaient punis. Tomoyo se leva et monta à l'étage.

La camérawoman toqua à la porte. Comme elle s'y attendait, on lui demanda qui elle était. Elle se présenta avec une légère touche d'amusement devant la méfiance dont faisait preuve les deux cartes. La porte s'ouvrit devant une Kôi attristée. Elle expliqua à la jeune Daidouji :

- Heureusement que tu es venue. Elle est allongée sur le lit et refuse catégoriquement de pardonner à Masaki. J'ai essayé de la faire changer d'avis et de la convaincre qu'il désespérait mais elle ne me croit pas. Je t'en prie Daidouji-chan, aide-moi !

- C'est pour ça que je suis montée, sourit-elle.

Tomoyo entra. Elle parcourut la chambre du regard avant de repérer Yokkyû, effectivement allongée sur le lit en position ventrale. Elle s'approcha de Desire et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Elle l'observant bien, elle se rendit compte que la jeune carte pleurait. Cela lui faisait de la peine et lui fit perdre le sourire. Il fallait absolument que ces deux là se réconcilient. Dans le cas contraire, ils risqueraient fort d'être malheureux toute leur vie. Et comme chacun d'eux était immortel, cela durerait très longtemps. Elle réfléchit et commença :

- Tu sais Yokkyû, Masaki est vraiment désespéré. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux et dans toute son attitude qu'il s'en voulait affreusement.

- Alors... Pourquoi il m'a insulté de cette manière ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il devait être énervé. Tu sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de le bouder depuis que tu sais qui il est vraiment alors à mon avis il doit ne plus savoir quoi faire. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il t'aime et qu'il a été choqué de t'entendre lui dire que tu le hais.

- Je ne voulais pas le lui hurler. Mais j'ai préservé cette haine des anges durant si longtemps que c'est sorti tout seul.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait dans le passé ?

Elle le lui raconta avec des yeux larmoyants. Kôi baissa la tête durant tout le récit. Elle était là lorsque cela s'était passé. Yokkyû avait alors l'apparence d'une petite fille de dix ans aux longs cheveux coiffés de deux tresses hautes. Il s'agissait du jour où Friend était née. Elle avait une moitié d'âme, que Clow avait complétée.

- Et maintenant... Finit-elle. Il m'annonce comme ça que c'était lui l'ange qui m'avait repoussée. Et ce, après que j'aie appris sa vraie nature.

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Tomoyo était ému. Elle comprenait que Yokkyû ait pris mal le fait qu'il la traite de cette façon. Mais elle devait trouver une justification pour qu'elle accepte de lui pardonner ses erreurs. Masaki était vraiment déprimé. Elle sourit légèrement avant de lui faire remarquer :

- Mais tu sais... Toute cette histoire appartient au passé.

- Alors pourquoi il l'a ressorti ?

- Je te l'ai dis, il était énervé que tu crées un tel froid entre vous deux. Il n'a pas su comment réagir.

Desire releva légèrement la tête, rencontrant le regard rempli de compassion et de sincérité de la caméraman. Sincérité qui fut confirmée par le pouvoir de la carte du désir. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Eriol, la réincarnation de son père, l'avait choisie. C'était tout à fait son genre : belle, gentille, intelligente, malicieuse et compréhensive. Cependant, elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Devant son silence, la jeune Daidouji l'interrogea :

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Oui... Je crois...

Effectivement. Le fait était là. Elle qui haïssait les anges s'était retrouvée à en aimer un à la folie. Et pas n'importe lequel : celui qui avait fait naitre cette colère en elle. Devait-elle écouter son amour pour lui ou sa haine pour les anges qui durait depuis plusieurs siècles ? Une autre question lui vint à l'esprit. Devait-elle écouter son cœur ou sa raison ? Parce qu'il était évident qu'il rentrerait au paradis dès qu'il aurait fini ce qu'il devait faire sur terre. Et elle, elle devrait rester sur terre pour l'éternité. Elle repensa aux paroles que Meiling avait prononcées devant Akuma. Elle avait raison. Il fallait profiter durant tout le temps qu'ils pourraient être ensemble.

- Oui, je l'aime. Mais je n'accepterais de lui pardonner qu'à une condition : qu'il s'excuse pour son comportement passé.

Tomoyo faillit hurler victorieusement. Mais elle se retint et se contenta de sourire. Elle était certaine que Masaki accepterait la condition. Elle se leva donc, tandis que Yokkyû essuyait ses larmes en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, et sortit en compagnie d'une Kôi ravie. Elles descendirent et, quand Tomoyo informa l'ange de la condition, il sourit joyeusement en se relevant calmement. Elle fut amusée en le voyant monter d'un pas pressé à l'étage. Kôi alla s'asseoir à côté de Sakura. Akuma et Meiling échangèrent un sourire avant d'annoncer :

- Bon, c'est pas que l'on s'ennuie mais Meiling et moi allons vous laisser.

- Tout à fait ! Ah au fait Shaolan, ne m'attends pas pour la nuit.

Et ils partirent, sous les regards surpris des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. En particulier sous celui du jeune chinois.

* * *

À suivre ! Non ! Ne me tuez pas ! Sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'enterrement et l'archange.

Sakura, Shaolan et Kôi restèrent donc seuls dans le salon. Le jeune homme était inquiet à cause du fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'Akuma et Meiling allaient faire. Après tout, Akuma était un démon. La japonaise se lova contre son petit ami afin de le rassurer par rapport à sa cousine. Il sourit et l'enlaça. Kôi savait qu'ils s'aimaient à la folie. La maîtresse des cartes se mit à l'interroger :

- Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne te montres que maintenant ?

- Parce que Clow m'avait scellée dans ce corps de chat jusqu'à ce que Yoyo-sama ait besoin de moi.

- Et tu es la carte de l'amitié, Friend, fit le chinois en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce vrai que c'est Desire qui t'a créée ?

- Oui ! Mais il faut la comprendre pour savoir comment elle a pu faire ça.

- Justement, je te pose la question.

- Yoyo-sama était très triste de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'amis à cause de ses pouvoirs. Alors elle m'a créée.

Ils continuèrent de parler. Sakura et Shaolan apprirent donc que Kôi avait été complété par Clow Reed, ce qui faisait qu'elle était signée par lui dans sa forme de carte. Friend pouvait réparer n'importe quel cœur brisé et était une excellente conseillère pour tout, ayant été créée pour cela. Elle leur montra ses accessoires : un kit de couture et une boîte à outils. Sakura se demandait si elle devait la capturer ou pas. Si d'un côté Kôi n'était pas une carte de Clow, de l'autre Sakura avait succédé à Clow et elle devait capturer toutes les cartes ayant un rapport direct avec lui. Le sujet dériva soudainement sur celui du bébé que portait Sakura, ce qui extasia la carte.

- Ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

- On en sait rien encore, s'amusa-t-elle. Il faut attendre que les cinq mois de grossesse passent.

- Mais tu peux le savoir avec tes pouvoirs.

- On préfère garder la surprise jusqu'au jour fatidique, sourit Shaolan.

- Ooooooooooh ! fit Kôi, déçue.

Quelques instants plus tard, Masaki partit et Shaolan emmena Sakura et les deux cartes chez lui. Il indiqua à ces dernières les chambres d'amis. Quand elles partirent joyeusement vers celles-ci, il alla faire à manger pour lui et Sakura.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils assistèrent tous à l'enterrement. Toya, le frère de Sakura, qui avait de courts cheveux de même couleur que ses yeux couleur charbon, se retint de ne pas pleurer. Yokkyû savait qu'il était au courant pour les cartes de Clow. Sa femme était présente. Elle avait de très longs cheveux lisses et aubruns. Une grande frange lui barrait le front. La carte du désir parcourut le reste de l'assemblée. Akuma et Masaki semblaient vraiment s'ennuyer grandement, et on voyait bien qu'ils avaient étés forcés à venir. Meiling était triste et semblait assez contrariée que son petit ami, à côté d'elle, ne montre pas plus de compassion. Masaki se débrouillait mieux pour montrer ce sentiment. Sakura, elle, était littéralement en train d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de Shaolan, qui versait quelques larmes. Eriol faisait de même en soutenant Tomoyo afin qu'elle ne s'effondre pas. La mère de cette dernière, Sonomi, était placée un peu plus loin. Elle avait de courts cheveux dont le coté droit, plus long, cachait une partie de son visage. Cette femme pleurait doucement. Elle tentait de les essuyer pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais c'était peine perdue. Kôi était très attristée. Ce fut Toya qui commença à mettre l'encens. Brusquement, Yokkyû sentit une présence qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milles. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que tout le monde était concentré sur l'enterrement et alla discrètement vers cette présence.

Shaolan s'aperçut de l'éloignement de Desire. Que faisait-elle ? Il l'indiqua à l'oreille de sa fiancée, qui arrêta de pleurer. Le restant de larmes aux yeux, elle se tourna vers sa carte pour constater la crédibilité des propos du chinois. D'un commun accord muet, ils la suivirent. Tomoyo et Eriol les accompagnèrent. Kôi fit de même. Ils la rejoignirent en la voyant s'arrêter. Yokkyû se tourna vers eux, surpris. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et les rouvrit en les informant :

- Maintenant vous allez pouvoir la voir. Même si ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, je veux au moins que Shaolan puisse voir qui il a vu lors de son coma.

Sous les airs intrigués de tous ; sauf de Kôi, Masaki et Akuma ; elle regarda de nouveau devant elle d'un air déterminé. Elle se dit qu'au moins ils comprendraient mieux certains de ses propos. Elle était un peu contrariée qu'Elle ne se montre que maintenant mais elle n'était pas sûre de réussir sans son aide. Elle appela alors durement :

- Je sais que tu es là ! Montre-toi !

Tous purent voir apparaître une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui descendait en cascade sur ses hanches. Elle était habillée d'une grande robe noire décolletée aux manches allant jusqu'aux mains en étant de plus en plus larges. Elle avait des talons et, sur sa tête, se voyait un diadème semblant en or. Elle semblait assez frustrée. Yokkyû la présenta à tous :

- Je vous présente la mort. Shi comme on dit au Japon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Desire ?

- Hé ! réagit Sakura, bouche bée. Elle te ressemble !

- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma la carte du désir en souriant. On se ressemble énormément.

- Je répète, s'impatienta la mort. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Te demander un service, fit froidement Yokkyû.

- Lequel ?

- J'aurais besoin de tes pouvoirs pour arrêter deux démons.

- Alors c'est d'office non ! Ta demande est le travail des anges. Je sais que tu les hais mais c'est comme ça.

-C'est surtout eux qui me haïssent.

Elle reprit un ton plus doux pour essayer d'insister, mais la mort tint tête. Desire voulut lui proposer, en échange de ce service, de lui faire un bain de pied ou alors un massage. Mais à toutes les propositions, elle resta sur son refus. Tous, mis à part Akuma et Masaki, se mirent à vouloir la convaincre de changer d'avis mais elle n'en fit rien. Ils finirent par abandonner l'idée en voyant que même l'argument que l'ange s'était enfin décidé à donner ne fonctionnait pas.

Deux mois plus tard, à la sortie du lycée, Sakura vit un homme au loin. Il était très beau. Il avait des cheveux mi-courts aubruns et bouclés. Son seul habit était une longue toge blanche. La maîtresse des cartes trouvait cela bizarre. Elle le désigna à Shaolan en lui signalant :

- Regarde ! Il y a un homme en toge.

- Où ça ? s'étonna-t-il. Je ne vois personne portant ce genre de vêtements.

Sakura s'arrêta en regardant Masaki. Il s'était figé. Yokkyû n'avait rien remarqué, parlant avec Meiling. Akuma était pâle en regardant en direction de l'homme. Les deux pipelettes, en voyant l'air de leur petit ami respectif, s'arrêtèrent au même titre que Shaolan, qui s'était arrêté en même temps que Sakura sans comprendre. Tomoyo et Eriol étaient rentrés plus tôt. Brusquement, Masaki alla prendre la main de Yokkyû et courut loin de l'homme. Celui-ci les suivit du regard. Sakura s'approcha de lui en déglutissant. Elle l'interrogea :

- Bonjour monsieur, vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Il la regarda avec étonnement, comme si c'était surprenant qu'elle puisse le voir. Shaolan la rejoignit en lui demandant à qui elle parlait. Meiling était resté avec Akuma pour savoir ce qu'il avait. Il le lui révéla sans quitter l'homme du regard. Ce dernier s'exclama brusquement en souriant :

- Vous êtes la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes de Clow ! C'est ça ?

- Oui... hésita-t-elle. C'est...moi... Mais co...

- Je suis l'ange Gabriel. Vous savez où je peux rejoindre Tsadkiel ?

- Tsadkiel ? fit-elle, surprise. Mais de qui vous parlez ?

- Je crois qu'ici vous l'appelez Masaki.

Sakura était abasourdie. Non seulement cet homme était l'archange Gabriel (ils en avaient déjà entendu parler), mais en plus il venait lui apprendre que Masaki n'était pas qu'un simple ange. C'était Tsadkiel, l'archange de la miséricorde, du pardon et de la compassion. Le choc passé, Gabriel insista sur sa question.

Masaki courut jusqu'à arriver à un manoir, où il entra. Après avoir fermé la porte, il lâcha Yokkyû et alla s'effondrer de fatigue sur son canapé. La pièce où elle se trouvait était grande. Tout à droite se trouvait une bibliothèque. À gauche se trouvait un canapé et une télé. Un téléphone trônait à côté de cette dernière. Desire alla se mettre à côté de Masaki. En voyant sa crispation et ses yeux vagues et apeurés, elle l'interrogea :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû voir ?

- Gabriel ! déclara-t-il, apeuré, en tournant sa tête vers elle. Il y avait Gabriel à la sortie du lycée.

- L'archange Gabriel ?

- Oui ! Et je suis certain que c'est pour moi.

- Mais ce n'est pas un ennemi, de quoi devrais-tu avoir peur ?

- Qu'il me coupe les ailes. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais il est interdit chez les anges de flirter avec les humains.

- Oh ! je vois ! comprit Yokkyû, attristée. Cela veut donc dire que...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. La porte venait de s'ouvrir à la volée. Yokkyû sentit comme une présence menaçante passer la porte. Masaki, sous le coup de la panique, prit Desire dans ses bras comme pour la protéger. Une douce voix se fit entendre :

- Bonjour Tsadkiel. Comment tu vas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gabriel ? l'interrogea froidement le concerné.

Tsadkiel ? L'ange Tsadkiel ? Mais il n'était pas présent, s'étonna-t-elle. L'archange, qui venait d'entrer, insista sur ce nom en demandant à cette personne de rentrer pour être jugé par le conseil des anges. Ce à quoi ce fut Masaki qui répondit en se bornant à vouloir rester sur terre. Yokkyû comprit soudainement que son petit ami et l'ange de la miséricorde ne faisaient qu'un. Elle aurait dû s'en douter le jour où ce serveur avait renversé de la glace sur elle. Elle se dégagea de lui, le regard assombri. Les deux archanges s'arrêtèrent pour l'observer d'un air étonné. Elle lança avec des yeux larmoyants :

- Tu m'as encore menti.

- Mais... voulut se défendre Masaki, confus.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dis qui tu étais vraiment ?

- Mais Yokkyû... C'était déjà gênant de savoir que tu savais que j'étais un ange. Je ne pouvais quand même pas...

- Tu m'as menti !

- Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je te l'ai juste caché.

- Je suis sûre que tu faisais semblant de m'aimer.

- Bien sûr que non, fit-il tendrement. Tu sais bien que les anges ne mentent pas.

- Et comment se fait-il que tu sois sur terre d'abord ?

- C'est parce que Dieu m'a ordonné d'y aller pour renvoyer en enfer les démons qui s'étaient échappés.

- Et eux ils savent que tu es un archange ?

- Je pense que oui.

- Alors pourquoi moi j'ai pas le droit de le savoir ?

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir.

Elle leva ses yeux, d'où s'écoulaient des filets de larmes, vers lui. Masaki, par automatisme, voulut l'entourer de ses bras pour la rassurer, mais elle se dégagea une fois de plus. Il se doutait qu'elle le prendrait très mal, mais là c'était très loin de ce qu'il imaginait. Gabriel guettait la réaction de la carte. Celle-ci se leva brusquement avant de s'enfuir en crachant :

- Je te déteste !

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'une série de coups de poignards dans le cœur de l'archange. Yokkyû dépassa Gabriel, qui était abasourdi par cette scène, et sortit en continuant à courir. Masaki était trop figé pour réagir.

* * *

À suivre ! Bon, je crois que je vais aller me cacher pour éviter de subir vos protestations !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_- Je te déteste !_

_Ces paroles firent l'effet d'une série de coups de poignards dans le cœur de l'archange. Yokkyû dépassa Gabriel, qui était abasourdi par cette scène, et sortit en continuant de courir. Masaki était trop figé pour réagir._

Séparation difficile :

Tomoyo approcha sa main d'Eriol pour la poser sur la joue de ce dernier. Ils étaient sur le canapé en train de réviser leurs cours, qui s'étaient transformés en « papouilles ». Ils s'embrassèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrît brusquement. Avec regrets, la jeune camérawoman se leva pour aller voir qui venait d'entrer. Eriol la suivit avec un petit sourire. Il s'agissait de Sakura. Elle se jeta au cou de Tomoyo avant de la prendre par le bras en s'exclamant :

- Tomoyo ! Enfin ! J'ai un gros problème qu'il faut que tu viennes voir. Après tout, toi tu sais rassurer les gens.

Elle la tira dehors. Eriol les suivit en fermant la porte à clé. Sakura emmena Tomoyo chez elle et Shaolan afin de la mener vers l'une des chambres d'amis. Là, assise sur le lit, Kôi enlaçait une carte du désir en larmes. Tomoyo comprit alors ce que voulait Sakura. Celle-ci la lâcha et la jeune Daidouji put aller de l'autre côté de Yokkyû avant de l'arracher à la carte de l'amitié pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tendrement, elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Ce à quoi la fille de Clow répondit entre deux sanglots :

- Masaki… Non… Tsadkiel… Masaki est Tsadkiel, l'archange de… Et il ne me l'a jamais dis.

- Je ne suis pas surprise. Après tout il t'avait caché qu'il était un ange, alors pourquoi pas le fait qu'il soit carrément un archange ?

- Je le hais ! Il m'a tout caché ! Il aurait dû m'en parler.

- Il faudrait que vous ayez une petite discussion là-dessus. Après tout, il t'aime. Alors il doit forcément avoir une raison.

Sur ce, Tomoyo se leva en tirant Yokkyû vers elle. Sakura demanda à venir aussi, ce que Tomoyo accepta. Eriol était soucieux. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer là-bas. Desire regarda attentivement Tomoyo avant d'avoir un petit sourire. Cette jeune fille avait vraiment un don pour convaincre. Elle ne devrait, effectivement, pas en vouloir à Masaki parce qu'elle l'aimait et ferait tout pour lui. Ce n'était pas grave s'il était Tsadkiel, il faudrait juste qu'il lui explique pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait sûrement une bonne raison. L'espoir se fit ressentir en elle de plus en plus fortement et elle consentit à suivre Tomoyo vers l'endroit d'où elle était partie.

Quand les quatre filles arrivèrent, Kôi les ayant suivis, elles eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir une sorte de grande porte tout illuminée. Les deux archanges étaient en train de la passer. La seule à ne pas voir tout ça fut Tomoyo, qui se figea en voyant ses amies faire de même. Elle les regarda toutes pour en savoir la raison. La carte du désir ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Mais elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle refusait de croire que c'était réellement cela. Et pourtant... Paniquée, elle hurla :

- Masaki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ils se retournèrent vers elle en s'arrêtant. Masaki avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulait lui sauter au cou tellement elle avait peur de la vérité mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. La carte n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle avait de plus en plus peur. Peur qui se justifia quand son petit ami lâcha :

- Je rentre au paradis ! Gabriel m'a dit que c'était la seule solution si je ne voulais pas que l'on me coupe les ailes.

- Non ! pleura-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je t'ai…

- Arrête Yokkyû ! Ce n'est plus la peine. Oublie-moi !

Il passa la porte, faisant redoubler les sanglots de Desire. Gabriel lui lança un regard d'excuses avant de faire de même. Elle voulait hurler mais n'y arrivait pas. Le cri mourut dans sa gorge. Elle voyait la porte se refermer sur celui qu'elle aimait et cela lui faisait mal, très mal. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle s'effondra à terre quand la lumière s'éteignit, effaçant la porte. Sakura s'agenouilla afin de prendre sa carte dans ses bras. Elle la releva avant de l'emmener dans un endroit désert. Certaines personnes les regardaient depuis un bon moment et elle était un peu gênée. La maîtresse des cartes proposa à Yokkyû :

- Tu veux que je te fasse revenir à ton apparence originelle ?

Incapable de parler sans pleurer, la carte du désir acquiesça. Sakura s'en occupa alors, tandis que Kôi allait les rejoindre, en compagnie de Tomoyo, avec un air furieux. La camérawoman interrogea sa meilleure amie du regard, qui lui raconta tout. Choquée, la jeune Daidouji ne sut que dire. Sur la carte, Yokkyû n'avait plus son sourire. Elle serrait les lèvres de chagrin. Friend s'exclama, complètement outrée par la réaction de l'ange :

- Masaki est vraiment odieux d'agir de cette façon ! Il aurait dû accepter de se faire couper les ailes. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais cet acte. À cause de lui Yoyo-sama pleure.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir réactivé Yokkyû afin de la coucher dans la chambre d'ami avec Kôi, elle attendait Shaolan sur le canapé du salon, effarée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle se demandait comment un homme pouvait choisir son travail à la place de sa petite amie. Son fiancé finit par arriver après avoir fait les courses. Il fut un peu surpris de voir la tête que faisait la jeune fille. Après avoir posé ses sacs, il la rejoignit en la questionnant du regard. Elle lui raconta tout tandis qu'il s'asseyait. Il la prit dans ses bras en la rassurant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas totalement de sa faute. J'ai appris que quand un ange se fait couper les ailes, il est envoyé en enfer. Alors il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, dans les deux cas il n'aurait pu rester sur terre avec elle.

- Mais chéri… S'il l'aime il devrait n'en avoir rien à faire.

- C'est vrai… Et bien il ne l'aimait pas assez, voilà tout.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant un bon moment avant d'aller se coucher. Deux jours plus tard, Yokkyû alla en cours avec une humeur haineuse. Ses amis étaient inquiets. Même Eriol n'osait pas lui parler. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais aimer car elle ne voulait que le retour de Masaki. Et pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas de lui pardonner son revirement. Lui qui disait l'aimer était parti en lui demandant de l'oublier alors qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux. En tout cas, d'après ce qu'elle avait appris, Masaki avait officiellement dû partir à la dernière minute au Mexique pour y suivre ses parents. Les deux démons étaient portés disparus. Ils s'installèrent en cours et le professeur arriva rapidement. Mais pas tout seul. Elle regarda un instant le nouveau et le trouva mignon. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux et des yeux verts. L'instituteur le présenta :

- Voici un nouvel élève, Subaru Dasan. Présente-toi !

- Avec plaisir, fit le dénommé Subaru avec un ton sensuel. Je m'appelle Subaru Dasan et je suis le plus beau garçon au monde, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Desire sentit que ses congénères filles étaient prêtes à confirmer. Certaines gloussaient. Elle, elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Son pouvoir lui permit de sentir que ce n'était qu'un coureur de jupons et elle n'aimait pas cela. Il était beau mais sûrement très machiste. Il lui inspirait involontairement une certaine antipathie qui lui fit lâcher ironiquement, presque mécaniquement :

- Et bien, voilà quelqu'un que la modestie ne dérange pas.

La plupart des élèves éclatèrent de rire. Desire sentit que Sakura était inquiète. Sûrement parce que ce n'était pas son genre de parler de cette manière. Mais elle considérait qu'elle avait l'occasion de se défouler et ne voulait pas la manquer. Subaru se mit à lui jeter un regard séducteur. Yokkyû en fut assez gênée mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Elle lut dans son esprit et détecta du désir envers elle, qui ne le quitta pas quand il alla s'asseoir à la place de Masaki. Cela la dérangea fortement. Elle eut un frisson qui lui fit repenser à son petit ami reparti au paradis. Elle mit un coude sur la table pour reposer sa tête sur la paume de sa main. Elle voulait tellement le revoir. Meiling, elle au moins, pourrait rejoindre Akuma quand elle mourrait mais Desire n'avait pas cette possibilité. Étant une carte, elle était immortelle. Quand la sonnerie de fin du cours retentit, elle l'entendit à peine. Sakura la prit par le bras pour la relever mollement. Au moment où le groupe d'amis allait passer la porte, Subaru apparut devant Yokkyû avec un grand sourire, les faisant s'arrêter.

- Salut belle princesse.

- Lâche-moi ! s'emporta la carte du désir.

- C'est vrai, je devrais plutôt t'appeler Tigresse. Mais trêves de plaisanteries, je m'appelle Subaru Dasan. Et toi ?

Sakura sourit. Elle détecta l'occasion pour sa carte de se lancer dans un nouvel amour. Ce garçon l'énervait mais elle pressentait comme un lien qui allait se tisser entre eux. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien si Masaki lui avait demandé de l'oublier. Il ne reviendrait pas et il n'était pas question que Desire soit malheureuse toute sa vie. La maîtresse des cartes donna le message à Tomoyo et Meiling pour qu'elles le transmettent aux autres tandis qu'elle-même poussait son petit ami en avant tout en prévenant Yokkyû :

- On avance et on te laisse faire connaissance avec le nouveau.

- Mais maîtresse... paniqua Desire.

- Alors... lui murmura Subaru à l'oreille. Tu t'appelles comment ?

Elle enrageait. Sakura la laissait avec un coureur de jupons, qui en plus de ça voulait faire d'elle une conquête en plus sur sa liste. Elle alla les rejoindre en feignant de ne pas avoir entendu. Mais il la suivit en ne se départissant pas de son sourire. C'était agaçant pour elle. Elle s'arrêta avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

- Ben quoi ? Je veux juste savoir ton nom.

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Je ne pactise pas avec des gars comme toi.

Yokkyû se remit à marcher en paniquant légèrement parce qu'elle avait perdu sa maîtresse et ses amis de vue. Elle se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de retourner en cours malgré le départ de Masaki. Elle soupira. Quand son petit ami allait-il revenir ? Parce qu'elle était certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment quittée, qu'il allait revenir en annonçant qu'il avait changé d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas avoir déjà oublié leurs sorties, leur amour réciproque qu'elle considérait comme si parfait. Subaru la sortie de sa rêverie en lançant à son encontre :

- T'es fringuée comme une petite fille avec tes tresses mais t'as un superbe corps. Tu veux pas que je te donne du plaisir ?

- Non, ragea-t-elle. Va embêter une autre fille et lâche-moi !

Du côté du reste du groupe, ils arrivèrent en cours. Le prof n'étant toujours pas arrivé, Shaolan en profita pour demander à Sakura, assise sur une table, ce qui lui avait pris. Tandis que Sakura lui expliquait ce qu'elle avait ressenti, Meiling lança un regard inquiet à Akuma. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire cela depuis qu'elle avait appris la rupture entre Yokkyû et Masaki, qu'on lui avait précisé être en réalité l'archange Tsadkiel. Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer à nouveau en lui murmurant :

- Notre cas n'a rien à voir avec celui de Yokkyû. Dès que tu mourras, je t'emmènerais en enfer avec moi.

Yokkyû ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de classe en rageant, juste devant Subaru, et s'approcha en vitesse de Sakura pour se cacher derrière elle. Le nouveau sourit et la suivit derrière la maîtresse des cartes. Cette dernière sourit, amusée, en voyant Desire s'échapper pour aller vers Kôi. Sakura savait que sa carte ne pourrait pas lui échapper éternellement. Ce genre de garçon n'abandonnait pas si facilement. Heureusement pour Yokkyû, il arrêta en voyant le professeur arriver. Mais la jeune Kinomoto savait qu'il allait recommencer jusqu'à ce que la fille de Clow lui tombe dans les bras. Il faudrait juste qu'elle résiste assez longtemps pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle.

La sonnerie de fin de cours sonna. Yokkyû se précipita dehors, laissant sa maîtresse et ses amis derrière. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : échapper à Subaru. Elle courait dans les rues pour être certaine qu'il ne la suive pas. Elle avait peur : elle avait beau être désagréable avec lui, Subaru ne la lâchait pas. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant :

- Regarde Yûwaku, voilà une petite carte apeurée. Je me demande ce qu'elle fuit de cette manière.

- Je me le demande Susamaji. Peut-être en a-t-elle marre d'être gentille.

Elle fit un quart de tour afin de voir les deux démons qui avaient voulu la tuer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en les voyant avec leurs sourires narquois. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils se moquaient d'elle. Que voulaient-ils ? Elle n'était pas leur ennemie et n'en avait rien à faire d'eux. Pourquoi réapparaître à ce moment ? Alors qu'elle essayait d'échapper à un coureur de jupons ? Elle s'irrita quand Yûwaku fit remarquer :

- Eh bien ! Le petit ange n'est pas avec toi ? Il t'a quittée ?

- Non ! Il est rentré au paradis pour une durée indéterminée.

- En clair il t'a quittée.

- Allons Yûwaku, fit sarcastiquement Susamaji, tu vois bien que tu la gênes.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Desire enrageait. Elle tenta de retenir les larmes qui remontaient à ses yeux. Pourquoi lui dire tout cela ? Elle souffrait déjà assez. Si Clow lui avait donné des pouvoirs autres que celui du désir, elle aurait pu leur faire regretter leurs paroles. Mais voilà, elle était impuissante. Une perle de larme coula au moment même où une voix qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre la défendit :

- Au moins elle ce n'est pas un démon de deuxième catégorie.

Elle tourna sa tête vers sa gauche pour regarder Subaru. Il avait un regard noir, les bras croisés. Les deux démons faisaient de même, très vexés. Yokkyû hésitait entre le soulagement qu'il l'ait rattrapé à temps et l'agacement qu'il lui inspirait rien que par sa présence. Soudainement, elle réalisa une chose : il savait que c'était des démons ! Mais comment ? Il lui sourit en répondant :

- Je suis magicien. Enchanté belle carte ! Tu portes magnifiquement ton nom.

- Comment t'es au courant ? s'emporta-t-elle vivement, méfiante.

- Je te l'ai dit... Commença-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Je suis magicien. Je sais lire dans les pensées.

Il la prit par la taille. Desire était trop hébété pour réagir. Subaru savait lire dans les pensées ! Et il avait réussi à pénétrer les siennes ! Elle avait du mal à se remettre du fait qu'il ait un tel pouvoir et que, pendant toute la journée, il avait su ce qu'elle désirait. Et il continuait à vouloir la séduire en sachant qu'elle était la carte du désir ! Yûwaku la sortit de ses songes en crachant méchamment :

- Je vois que mademoiselle a séduit un autre homme. Est-ce que l'ange est au courant ?

- Mais enfin rappelle-toi, la raisonna Susamaji. Le chef nous a informé que Tsadkiel est retourné au paradis en la laissant tomber.

- Masaki ne m'a pas laissé tomber, nia Yokkyû en se dégageant de Subaru. Il va revenir et nous vivrons heureux.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en la traitant de naïve. Le nouveau la prit par la main et la tira loin d'eux. Elle fit plus d'efforts pour retenir ses larmes de couler. Elle ne voulait pas craquer. Ou en tout cas pas devant lui. Elle avait encore sa fierté et comptait la garder. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison. Elle la regarda avec surprise. En voyant sa tête, il se justifia en souriant candidement :

- Je ne sais pas où t'habites alors j'ai décidé de t'emmener chez moi. T'inquiètes, je te sauterais pas dessus. Sauf si tu insistes.

* * *

À suivre ! Qui vient de dire que c'est nul ?


	18. Chapter 18

Bonne lecture !  


* * *

Kamui et Subaru

Quand Yokkyû rentra, Sakura et Shaolan étaient déjà présents. Ils l'attendaient sur le canapé du salon, un air sérieux sur le visage. La maîtresse des cartes se leva pour rejoindre Desire sur le perron. Cette dernière appuya son dos contre la porte fermée avant de pratiquement s'effondrer avec un air rêveur en repensant à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Inquiète, la jeune Kinomoto se précipita sur elle pour la relever afin de l'emmener dans le salon. Elle l'assit sur le canapé, à côté de son fiancé, avant de se mettre de l'autre côté de sa carte, inquiète. Elle avait été surprise de s'apercevoir, à son retour chez Shaolan, que Yokkyû n'était toujours pas rentrée alors qu'elle était partie du lycée plus tôt. Son fiancé interrogea froidement la carte :

- Pourquoi ne reviens-tu que maintenant ?

- Je... hésita-t-elle, toujours rêveuse. J'ai été attaquée par Susamaji et Yûwaku.

Les deux magiciens furent surpris. Ils échangèrent un regard. Les deux démons l'avaient attaquée ! Mais alors pourquoi n'avait-elle rien ? Et pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas senti ? Même si c'était des démons, ils auraient dû sentir la magie en action. Et cela n'expliquait pas le fait que la carte soit ailleurs. Une mèche était sortie de chacune de ses tresses, créant deux arcs qui entouraient son visage. Sakura réalisa brusquement quelque chose. Elle interrogea Yokkyû :

- Il y a un rapport avec Dasan-kun ? Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Desire sembla brusquement se réveiller au nom du nouvel élève. Elle sursauta légèrement et rougit en prenant un air froid en racontant le sauvetage. Ils furent encore plus surpris en apprenant qu'il était magicien et savait tout sur les cartes. D'autant plus que Sakura n'avait ressenti aucune aura magique venant de lui. Elle aurait peut-être dû se concentrer un peu plus. Yokkyû leur raconta qu'après il l'avait emmenée chez lui. Elle était réticente mais il l'avait convaincue qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Ses désirs confirmaient d'ailleurs ses dires. Elle était donc entrée et il l'avait installée sur le canapé avant d'aller lui faire du thé.

- Il me déstabilisait sans le savoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me troublait de plus en plus. Quand il était revenu il ne portait qu'une seule tasse, qu'il avait posée devant moi. J'ai dû lui expliquer qu'en bonne carte je ne buvais ni ne mangeais pas, ce qui a entraîné le fait qu'il est allé jeter toute l'eau en s'exclamant que c'était dommage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai senti très gêné.

- Et vous n'avez pas couché ensemble ? Insista Sakura.

- Non ! rougit la jeune carte, exaspérée. Par contre...

Elle repartit dans sa rêverie, laissant là sa phrase. La maîtresse des cartes se doutait que quelque chose s'était déroulé qu'elle hésitait à dévoiler. En tout cas cette chose devait expliquer les deux mèches sorties. Elle espérait vraiment que cette histoire avait également permis à Desire d'oublier Masaki. Même si c'était avec un séducteur invétéré. Après un moment de silence, Yokkyû dévoila timidement :

- Il… Il m'a embrassée.

Les deux magiciens furent sous le choc de cette révélation. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ce simple fait. Sakura était encore plus étonnée en imaginant qu'elle s'était laissée faire. La jeune carte ajouta :

- Je… C'était bizarre… Il m'a prise par surprise et... Pendant qu'il m'embrassait il avait essayé de me décoiffer et... C'était différent de quand j'embrassais Masaki. Avec mon petit ange, je ne ressentais rien. Juste de l'amusement. Mais avec Dasan... J'avais l'impression de partir au paradis...

Un peu plus tard, Yokkyû monta se coucher dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée. Sakura l'avait prévenue que Kôi l'y attendait. Shaolan se rapprocha de sa fiancée afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se doutait que toute cette histoire inquiétait sa maîtresse et souhaitait la rassurer. Il s'était méfié du nouvel élève depuis qu'il l'avait vu. C'était comme lorsqu'il avait rencontré Eriol pour la première fois. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il ressentait comme une certaine antipathie. Ce n'était plus le cas pour la réincarnation de Clow Reed, qu'il allait d'ailleurs devoir appeler pour lui parler de l'agression. Il sentit brusquement un coup contre le ventre rond de son amante. Surpris, il le regarda. Sakura s'amusa :

- Je crois qu'il veut nous rappeler sa présence.

- Il... C'est lui qui a bougé ? s'émut-il.

- Oui... Mais ne fait pas cette tête mon amour ! On dirait un poisson rouge.

- Mais...

Il ne savait quoi dire. Sa compagne se mit à rire. Le bébé recommença à donner un coup. Cela lui faisait bizarre. En trois mois c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose. Le jeune Li serra sa fiancée plus fortement.

Trois jours plus tard, ils étaient en grandes vacances de deux semaines. Yokkyû traîna Kôi dehors afin de lui faire visiter la ville. Sakura lui avait prêté de l'argent pour qu'elles se prennent ce qu'elles voulaient. La carte du désir voulait profiter de son amie. Après les vacances, elles passeraient en première et comptaient bien en profiter avant que ce ne soit le cas. Friend avait dû faire des yeux de chien battu à Desire pour qu'elle accepte de continuer les cours avec elle.

Il faisait plutôt chaud pour un jour de mars. La carte du désir avait revêtu une longue robe rouge décolleté à la naissance des seins et sans manches. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, comme durant les deux derniers jours. La carte de l'amitié avait l'impression que c'était pour Subaru. Elle-même était vêtue d'une robe bleue sans manche ceinturée à la taille. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une demi-queue de cheval.

- Où va-t-on Yoyo-sama ? Demanda Kôi avec un sourire. C'est la première fois que nous allons dehors pour nous occuper.

- Je veux te montrer le zoo... lui répondit la carte du désir en faisant de même. Mais je me demande si j'aurais assez.

- Le zoo ? C'est quoi ?

Desire expliqua alors à Friend, sous le regard étonné de celle-ci, ce dont il s'agissait. Quand elle eut finit, la carte de l'amitié accentua son expression par rapport au fait qu'il y avait un endroit où on réunissait différents animaux. Elles comptèrent ce que leur avait donné la maîtresse des cartes avant de réaliser qu'elles n'avaient, sans aucun doute, pas assez si elles voulaient faire autre chose après. Déçues, elles se contentèrent d' aller au parc du pingouin. Là-bas, elles virent un garçon qui lisait un grand livre sur le banc en face du toboggan. Plus Kôi s'en approchait, plus elle reconnaissait Subaru. Elle s'exclama :

- Yoyo-sama ! Regarde ! Subaru Dasan lit ce qui semblerait être un livre de cours sur ce banc.

- Ce n'est pas lui, démentit Desire. Dasan a les yeux verts d'eau alors que ce garçon a les yeux violets. De plus, cela m'étonnerait qu'un dragueur comme lui se mette à lire.

Friend courut alors vers le lecteur et approcha son visage de lui pour se rendre compte que sa créatrice avait raison. Le garçon avait, de plus, un air froid et sérieux. Yokkyû la rejoignit tandis qu'elle demandait à ce lecteur avec un grand sourire :

- Salut ! Tu lis quoi ?

Le sosie de Subaru leva ses yeux indifférents vers elle avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur son livre. Yokkyû était assez contrariée et elle sentait que sa carte ressentait une grande déception. Desire lâcha donc à son amie :

- Laisse Kôi. Tu vois bien que ce snob ne ressemble pas du tout à Dasan.

Le « snob » leva brusquement la tête avec un air surpris. La carte à la robe rouge ressentit son étonnement dans toute sa chair. Elle ne doutait pourtant pas que ce soit la première fois qu'il entendait cette insulte. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand quelqu'un l'interrompit en hurlant :

- Kamui ! Désolé, je suis en retard !

Le sosie se leva en se retournant avec un regard noir. Les deux cartes regardèrent dans la direction de la voix et se figèrent. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Subaru courrait vers eux avant de se figer avec un air surpris. Après un moment à s'observer, où le garçon aux yeux violets ne comprit pas la réaction des deux filles et du nouvel arrivant, ce dernier agrandit son sourire en se précipitant sur Yokkyû, qui s'accrocha au bras de son amie avec un air apeuré. Il s'exclama :

- Carte du désir ! Quelle bonne surprise.

- Tire-toi ! exigea la concernée en hurlant, furieuse.

- Ah d'accord ! comprit le lecteur en reprenant un air sérieux. Alors c'est elle la carte du désir.

Subaru et Desire tournèrent autour de Friend, la seconde pour échapper au premier, durant un moment avant que le magicien ne finisse par attraper la carte par la taille en la serrant contre lui. Kôi était assez amusée en voyant sa créatrice s'agiter pour se dégager. Cette dernière rougit et se calma quand il l'embrassa sur la joue. Son amie se mit à rire. Le fameux Kamui soupira d'un air exaspéré. Yokkyû fixa soudainement quelque chose au loin. Elle pointa un doigt vers un point à l'horizon en demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bâtiment ?

Ils suivirent tous son regard. Kôi repéra rapidement ce qui intriguait tant sa créatrice. Kamui lui indiqua que c'était une église. La carte de l'amitié était impressionnée. Alors c'était cela une église ! Elle toisa Yokkyû pour se rendre compte qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Subaru lui embrassa le cou. Elle ne réagit point, ce qui surprit son geôlier. Friend eut peur de comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête quand Desire changea son expression pour celle d'un sérieux déconcertant. La jeune prisonnière se libéra des bras du magicien avant de courir vers le bâtiment. Après un moment de surprise, Subaru la poursuivit. Kamui le suivit avant d'être imitée par Kôi. Quand ces deux derniers arrivèrent, le séducteur les arrêta de la main. Il était en train d'observer Yokkyû, qui montait des marches situées à deux mètres devant la sculpture d'une croix où un homme seulement couvert d'une serviette à la taille et d'une couronne d'épine sur la tête était accroché par les poignets. Friend vit son amie prendre une coupole d'eau installée sur une chaise avant de la jeter violemment à terre en lâchant d'un ton furieux :

- Connard ! Rendez-moi Masaki ! C'est mon petit ami à moi, vous n'aviez pas le droit de me le prendre ! Je l'aime et c'est réciproque alors pourquoi l'avoir ramené au paradis ?

Un homme en longue robe blanche et une sorte de grosse écharpe beige autour du cou arriva d'une pièce adjacente sans comprendre. Il avait dû être alerté par le bruit aigu qu'avait provoqué le coupole en tombant à terre. Kôi commença à craindre qu'il ne prenne son amie pour une folle si elle se lâchait dans cet endroit sacré. Elle espéra que Desire le voit à temps. Malheureusement, elle continua sans se préoccuper du nouvel arrivant :

- Je m'en fiche que ce soit un archange. Rendez-moi Masaki !

- Que vous arrive-t-il ma fille ? tenta l'homme.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux meurtriers. Friend avait du mal à reconnaître sa créatrice, d'habitude souriante et pleine d'énergie. Yokkyû s'approcha dangereusement de l'homme en lui ordonnant de partir. Il voulut insister mais elle était tellement menaçante qu'il finit par retourner là d'où il venait. Kôi vit alors une porte de lumière s'ouvrir en découvrant l'archange Gabriel, qui plaisanta en foulant le sol de l'église :

- Et bien carte du désir... Tu as fait l'exploit de faire peur à un curé sans qu'il ne te prenne pour un produit de Satan.

- Gabriel ! continua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Rendez-moi Masaki !

- Je ne peux pas faire cela.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il s'agissait de son propre choix. Tu ne vas pas contredire son choix ?

- Je suis certaine que vous avez influencé son choix ! l'accusa-t-elle.

Friend soupira. Son amie n'avait vraiment pas oublié l'ange contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait. Dans un certain sens elle la plaignait d'avoir eu à subir une telle séparation. Mais elle ne voyait même pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle regarda Subaru. Il avait serré les poings, ramenés plus tôt près de son corps, et serré les dents. La jeune carte de l'amitié devina qu'il était jaloux de l'intérêt que portait Yokkyû à l'archange Tsadkiel. Il finit par entrer avec un sourire en lançant :

- Je suis déçu carte du désir ! Tu m'as apparemment oublié.

Kôi était abasourdie. Il venait de courir à la vitesse de l'éclair pour aller prendre Desire par la taille, dans le dos, avec un regard séducteur. Elle entra à son tour en compagnie de Kamui pendant que son amie se retournait brusquement afin envoyer un coup de poing sur le visage du magicien. Coup de poing qui ne l'empêcha pas d'approcher son visage de la prisonnière de ses bras pour tenter de l'embrasser. Semblant troublée, la créatrice de la carte du désir mit ses deux mains sur la face de Subaru afin de le tenir à distance. Friend était rassurée. Sa théorie était, visiblement, encore valable. Ce que Gabriel confirma avec un sourire :

- Je vois que tu es train de l'oublier comme il te l'a demandé. J'en suis heureux. Parce que ce serait dommage que tu...

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? hurla Yokkyû à l'archange. Ce mec est juste un séducteur qui veut coucher avec moi. Je tomberais jamais amoureuse d'un truc pareil !

- Il est vrai que mon jumeau est extrêmement dragueur, soupira Kamui. Cependant...

- Ton quoi ? s'étonnèrent les deux cartes en chœur.

Subaru se décida à lâcher Desire afin d'aller vers son frère avec un air fier pour confirmer en lui tapotant la tête. Ce geste énerva le lecteur au plus haut point mais se retint de le montrer. Kôi avait peine à y croire. Bien entendu ils se ressemblaient énormément au niveau physique mais ils avaient un caractère si différent. Le jumeau aux yeux verts retourna avec une incroyable vitesse près de Yokkyû en lui prenant les mains avant de lui demander avec un air séducteur tandis qu'elle serrait les dents.

- Tu aimes les jumeaux ?

- Non... Pas spécialement. Mais…

- Mais ?

Elle le repoussa en détournant la tête. Elle se demandait pourquoi son cœur lui faisait aussi mal quand il approchait son visage d'elle. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas de sang que son cœur puisse pomper alors il était impossible qu'il batte. Et pourtant… Elle redescendit sur terre pour poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait appris que Kamui était le jumeau de Subaru.

- Comment cela se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas vu quand je suis venu chez toi ?

- Parce que cet intello… sourit le dragueur… Était à la bibliothèque à ce moment là !

Yokkyû eut un faible sourire en imaginant qu'ils étaient réellement différents. Gabriel se mit à rire légèrement, ce qui contraria Yokkyû. Elle se demandait ce qui lui prenait de faire cela. Puis la réponse lui vint spontanément. Il croyait encore qu'elle oubliait Masaki. Elle regarda les vitraux de l'église en espérant trouver celui qui représentait Tsadkiel. Elle n'y arriva pas, ce qui la mit de plus mauvaise humeur. Elle désirait tant le revoir. L'homme à l'écharpe, que l'archange avait appelé un curé, revint avec un air apeuré. Il tenta :

- Dîtes… Je vous entends hurler depuis tout à l'heure… Est-ce que tout va… ?

La carte du désir lui lança un regard si noir qu'il recula. Kôi était exaspérée. Elle ne savait plus que penser sur ce que ressentait vraiment son amie. Elle était tour à tour sous le charme de Subaru et désespérée par le départ de Masaki. Quand le curé repartit une nouvelle fois, en annonçant qu'il devait préparer la messe, l'archange Gabriel lâcha d'un air songeur :

- Je me demande tout de même ce que deux vampires comme vous, Kamui et Subaru, font dans cette église en compagnie de deux cartes.

- Des vampires ! fit Yokkyû, choquée, en retrouvant son calme.

* * *

À suivre ! Ben quoi ? Ouais je sais ce chapitre était trop centré sur Yokkyû et Kôi ! Heu… C'est qui ce groupe qui me lance des regards meurtriers en brandissant des fourches ? Des lecteurs furieux de cette fin ? Ah d'accord… Heu… Je crois que je vais aller me cacher pour écrire le prochain chapitre !


	19. Chapter 19

Bonne lecture !_  


* * *

- Je me demande tout de même ce que deux vampires comme vous, Kamui et Subaru, font dans cette église en compagnie de deux cartes.  
_

_- Des vampires ! fit Yokkyû, choquée, en retrouvant son calme._

Dis papa, c'est quoi un vampire ?

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? s'étonna Kôi en se tournant vers son amie.

- Non pas du tout, avoua Desire, confuse.

Les deux frères et l'archange faillirent s'écrouler de surprise. Subaru lui demanda comment cela se faisait qu'elle soit aussi choquée alors qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était un vampire. Ce à quoi la carte du désir lui avoua qu'elle se doutait juste que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être magicien comme il avait voulu lui faire croire. Le jumeau aux yeux verts eut alors un nouveau sourire séducteur en la prenant par la taille tout en déclarant :

- Et bien je vais te montrer ce que c'est, chère Desire.

Elle se sentit de plus en plus troublée au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait ses lèvres de son cou. Yokkyû n'y comprenait plus rien. Son cœur de carte la faisait souffrir en battant comme un tambourin. Que lui arrivait-t-il ? C'était Masaki qu'elle aimait pas Subaru. Elle finit par le repousser violemment avant de s'enfuir de l'église. Le vampire séducteur la poursuivit.

En courant elle passa devant un marchand de glace d'où Tomoyo et Eriol sortaient sans la voir. La réincarnation de Clow avait son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie en la regardant tendrement. Ils avaient rendez-vous chez Sakura mais en avaient profité pour s'en prendre. Ils continuèrent donc leur marche vers chez la maîtresse des cartes. L'anglais retira son bras afin de prendre la main de la japonaise. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. La réincarnation de Clow allait frapper quand il entendit les bruits d'une dispute, le faisant suspendre son geste.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui demander de venir.

- Ici c'est chez moi à ce que je sache ! Et chez moi j'invite qui je veux !

- Et moi je te dis que tu vas trop loin. Laisse Yokkyû vivre sa vie !

- Mais Subaru est louche. Il m'inspire pas confiance.

- Lâche-là un peu ! Ce n'est pas ta fille, Shaolan.

- C'est normal, son père est mort. Donc c'est à Eriol et à moi de prendre soin d'elle.

- Ben épouse-la si tu veux tellement t'occuper de cette carte.

Tomoyo sonna, arrêtant la querelle. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur Shaolan, un air sérieux sur le visage. Ils entrèrent et le chinois referma l'issue derrière eux. En allant dans le salon, ils virent Sakura qui boudait debout devant le canapé. Elle avait croisé les bras. Son fiancé était exaspéré. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que le nouveau lui semblait suspect et qu'il ne faudrait pas que Desire en tombe amoureuse. Mais en bonne jeune fille naïve, la japonaise aux yeux verts ne voulait pas l'écouter. C'était contrariant. Et surtout il commençait à avoir une peur bleue que leur couple finisse comme celui de l'ange avec la carte. Afin d'éviter cela, il la prit, de dos, par la taille en la câlinant.

- Allez mon amour... Fit-il tendrement. Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la tête toute la journée ?

- Si. Jusqu'à ce que tu admettes que Subaru n'est pas un danger potentiel pour Yokkyû.

- J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec Shaolan, les interrompit Eriol avec sérieux. Elle nous a dit avoir appris qu'il était magicien mais ni toi ni moi ne ressentons d'aura magique chez lui.

La maîtresse des cartes était surprise des paroles de l'anglais. Il avait raison ; mais elle pressentait que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Elle en avait l'intime conviction. De plus, sa carte l'aurait prévenue s'il avait quelque chose de suspect. De toute manière le chinois et la réincarnation de Clow se comportaient bizarrement avec Desire ces derniers temps. Quand elle leur en parla, Eriol avoua que les sentiments qu'avait sa vie antérieure pour la carte refaisaient sûrement surface. C'était sans doute la même chose pour le jeune Li. Eriol les interrogea brusquement :

- Au fait, quand est-ce que vous ferez votre mariage ?

- Ben… Heu… On n'a pas encore décidé de la date, avoua Sakura, confuse.

L'anglais leur sourit. C'était tout eux. Shaolan était tout aussi embarrassé que sa fiancée. Il faudrait qu'ils y pensent sérieusement. En signe de réconciliation, il la retourna et la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui donner un doux baiser. Après qu'elle le lui ait rendu avec un petit rire, ils décidèrent d'aller au cinéma.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, Sakura aperçut Kôi dans un coin en compagnie d'un beau jeune homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Subaru mais qu'elle devinait ne pas être le nouvel élève. Elle conduisit ses amis à cet endroit et salua la belle carte aux longs cheveux mauves-rouges. Cette dernière lui présenta Kamui. Ils s'installèrent au moment même où le film commençait. Il s'agissait d'un film de vampire titré _Twilight_. C'était l'histoire d'une romance entre une humaine et un vampire.

Kôi était fascinée. Elle soupira devant Edward, qui sauva Bella d'une voiture qui allait l'écraser. Elle était totalement sous son charme. Le jumeau aux yeux violets lui souffla que son Apollon était un vampire. Elle fut alors encore plus captivée en sachant cela. Au fur et à mesure du film elle finit par comprendre ce qu'était que la race dont elle ignorait tout. La carte de l'amitié trouva qu'Alice lui ressemblait beaucoup. Quand la séance se termina, elle sortit en compagnie de Sakura, Eriol, Kamui, Tomoyo et Shaolan.

- Vous avez vu ? s'extasia-t-elle. Ce James il était vraiment méchant de s'en prendre comme ça à Bella. Je le hais ! Mais leur histoire était si mignonne !

- Tu as raison ! Confirma la maîtresse des cartes en souriant.

- J'ai toujours raison. Et puis je hais vraiment Lauren, Jessica et Rosalie ! Elles ont pas à s'en prendre à Bella juste parce qu'elles n'ont pas pu avoir Edward.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment aimé, Friend, s'amusa la réincarnation de Clow.

Une voix interrompit brusquement leur joyeuse conversation.

- Moi aussi j'ai vu Twilight... C'était à vomir.

Furieuse, Kôi lança un regard noir à la personne qui venait de traiter ce qu'elle considérait comme un grand film de « à vomir ». Il s'agissait de Yûwaku, toujours accompagnée de Susamaji. La carte se moqua :

- Tu as peur de nous affronter toute seule pour ne jamais quitter ton toutou ?

Piquée au vif, la blonde rétorqua avec colère :

- Sache que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour... Et puis ça vous regarde pas d'abord.

Sakura vit la démone rougir de colère. Elle se demandait comment une remarque de cette envergure pouvait la mettre dans un tel état. Kamui montra les crocs. Les crocs ? Tous les adolescents regardèrent avec surprise le jumeau réagir de la façon d'un chien pour ne pas parler d'un loup. Susamaji constata narquoisement :

- Mais que vois-je ? Un vampire essaye de nous effrayer alors que nous sommes des démons.

- Et si vous nous disiez ce que vous voulez ? les interrogea furieusement le sujet.

- Mais bien entendu... Nous venions juste vous prévenir qu'une certaine fille de Clow était piégée par un certain vampire, jumeau de celui-ci, dans une ruelle, là-bas, et qu'il s'y passait des choses intéressantes.

À cette annonce, Eriol et Shaolan se précipitèrent dans la direction qu'indiquait Susamaji. Leurs petites amies, la carte et Kamui les suivirent. Ce qu'ils y découvrirent les firent se figer. Deux corps étaient collés, debout contre le mur d'une ruelle, l'un à l'autre. Les bouches de Subaru et de Yokkyû semblaient se pincer tandis que leurs langues s'entrelaçaient, telles des valseuses sur une musique entraînante. Desire était accrochée au cou de l'être qu'elle repoussait pourtant plus tôt, tandis que ce dernier la tenait par la taille en la serrant fortement comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole. Kôi s'étonna :

- Mais… Yokkyû je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

Les deux concernés se séparèrent en s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls et Desire, rouge de honte, gifla le vampire en lâchant :

- T'as plus intérêt à recommencer, pervers !

Il lui fit un sourire narquois qui la déstabilisa. Friend se précipita sur son amie et lui prit les mains avant de lui expliquer qu'elle avait vu un film de vampire et ce qu'elle en avait appris. D'un commun accord, Eriol et Shaolan se placèrent devant Subaru en lui jetant un même regard meurtrier, dont ce dernier s'apeura. Ils se mirent à l'interroger sur ses intentions, ayant parfaitement compris de quelle créature il était le représentant. Mais celui-ci les rassura :

- Si j'avais voulu lui boire son sang je l'aurais fais depuis longtemps. Ma technique est de séduire les femmes avant de les tuer quand nous sommes seuls. Il y a eu des tas de moments où cette condition était remplie.

Sakura s'amusa devant les expressions suspicieuses du chinois et de l'anglais. La rue était bizarrement déserte. Seules quelques voitures passaient de temps à autre. La maîtresse des cartes eut comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait se produire et jeter un froid dans leur petite bande. Le vent souffla, faisant s'envoler les cheveux de la jeune japonaise aux yeux verts.

La carte du désir écoutait les explications de son amie sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. De quoi parlait-elle avec cette histoire de sang bu, de vampires végétariens, de vampires nomades, de loups-garous et d'un certain Edward qui était, selon Kôi, « le mec le plus amoureux du monde » ? Au bout d'une heure d'explications, Kamui proposa sèchement :

- Nous avons, à la maison, un film qui explique parfaitement ce qu'est un vampire. Si vous le voulez nous pouvons vous en faire une projection.

Tout le monde fut d'accord ; ce qui fit que, quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le salon d'un pavillon. En entrant, on pouvait voir qu'il y avait une cheminée contre le mur de gauche. A l'exact opposé était placé un grand écran plat devant une table basse transparente qui supportait un pot de fleurs, semble-t-il en plastique. En face de cette installation s'élevait un large canapé entièrement noir. Droit devant soi, on remarquait une table rectangulaire entourée de plusieurs chaises. Les six adolescents s'installèrent sur le sofa tandis que les deux vampires passaient la cassette du film. Il s'agissait d'_entretien avec un vampire_.

Subaru s'installa juste à côté de Yokkyû, la prenant par la taille. Elle le repoussa en rougissant, ce qui fit sourire Tomoyo.

Le film commença tandis que Kamui se mit sur le rebord du canapé. Yokkyû observait attentivement, les oreilles à l'affût de tout ce qui se disait. Elle faisait de temps en temps des petits commentaires concernant cela. Elle ne comprenait pas, par exemple, pourquoi les vampires devraient avoir peur de la lumière ou des gousses d'ails, ce que le film démentait.

Le jumeau aux yeux violets soupira. Ils avaient achetés ce film parce que Subaru avait insisté. En réalité il n'aimait pas trop ce genre, qui déformait totalement la réalité sur leur espèce. Par contre il devait avouer que celui qu'avait choisi son « crétin » de frère faisait tout le contraire des traditionnels.

Kamui regarda en direction de ce dernier, qui semblait vouloir profiter du fait que la carte du désir ne faisait pas attention à lui pour diriger sa main vers la cuisse de la jeune fille. Le jumeau aux yeux violets pouvait ressentir l'amour que son frère éprouvait pour elle et qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas comme ses autres proies. Le vampire séducteur se prit un coup de poing de Desire alors qu'elle ne quittait même pas l'écran des yeux.

Lorsque le film se termina, Kôi sourit à Yokkyû, qui avait l'air subjuguée. Subaru voulut en profiter pour lui mordiller l'oreille mais elle se releva brusquement en scandant joyeusement qu'elle voulait en revoir un autre. Il fallut la calmer en lui tenant les bras pour qu'elle n'aille pas fouiller dans les autres cassettes et DVDs.

Quelques jours plus tard, tôt le matin, Sakura et Shaolan s'étaient réunis devant un ordinateur, que le chinois avait fait poser dans sa chambre, entre le lit et la fenêtre, sur son bureau. Ils avaient décidé, la veille au soir, de la date de leur mariage. Il se déroulerait une semaine plus tard, la veille de la rentrée. Les deux fiancés étaient en train de fabriquer les invitations. En ce moment même ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la couleur à mettre pour le titre.

- Il faut du rose, assura la jeune japonaise aux yeux verts.

- Ah non ce serait mieux avec du vert.

- Du rose.

- Du vert.

- Rose, insista-t-elle en l'embrassant pour le faire craquer.

- Vert, sourit-il en se mettant à la chatouiller.

Elle éclata de rire en tombant à terre avec Shaolan, ce dernier au-dessus d'elle.

Quand il s'arrêta, elle proposa avec un grand sourire :

- Et du bleu ?

- Bonne idée, ma reine.

Ils se relevèrent et le chinois ajouta la couleur sur laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés au titre avant d'imprimer en plusieurs exemplaires, qu'ils allèrent mettre dans des enveloppes, sauf deux que Sakura posa sur les tables de nuit de ses deux nouvelles cartes, avant de les poster.

En revenant de la boîte aux lettres, les fiancés passèrent devant un centre de tatouage ouvert. La maîtresse des cartes proposa à son compagnon de s'en faire poser, ce qu'il accepta avec un sourire. Ils y entrèrent alors et furent surpris d'y trouver les jumeaux vampires, qui leur souriaient. Il n'y avait personne d'autre autour d'eux. Subaru les accueillit :

- Eh bien... Si ce n'est pas la future maman et le papa poule numéro deux. Bienvenue dans notre humble magasin.

- Je ne savais pas que vous teniez ce centre, s'étonna la japonaise.

- Il faut bien gagner de l'argent pour vivre.

Après une brève discussion, Kamui les dirigea vers un lit pour chacun des deux clients. Son frère leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce à quoi ils répondirent :

- Le prénom de Shaolan écrit en Kanji entouré de fleurs de cerisiers.

- Sakura en Kanji avec un loup derrière.

Les jumeaux se mirent au travail. Le vampire aux yeux verts s'occupait de la japonaise tandis que celui aux yeux violets faisaient de même avec le chinois. Cela faisait très mal mais Sakura pinça les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le centre de tatouage, Subaru décida de les accompagner. Il leur souriait durant tout le trajet. Shaolan se demandait si c'était une impression ou s'il les accompagnait uniquement pour revoir Desire. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle avec une joie immense. De sa bouche, on aurait dit que c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

Ils virent Yokkyû sortir de la maison avec un grand sourire au moment même où ils approchaient. Ses cheveux volaient dans la légère brise matinale. Elle portait encore sa nuisette blanche, telle un ange au paradis. Sa main droite tenait fermement l'invitation.

Devant la porte, elle sauta au cou de sa maîtresse pour la remercier de cette attention. Elle était réellement heureuse de ce geste, qu'elle ressentit comme la preuve qu'elle était considérée comme normale.

Sakura allait lui répondre que ce n'était rien, quand ils sentirent tous une puissante aura que trois d'entre eux seulement reconnaissaient.

La carte du désir lâcha la japonaise afin de se retourner. Un passage de lumière s'était ouvert. Passage dont en sortit un homme aux longues ailes blanches. Un homme dont les yeux s'excusaient pour l'absence. Un homme qui fit rater un battement à Yokkyû. Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux marrons.

Ils avaient de la chance que peu de passants parcouraient les rues à cette heure-ci. De plus seules quelques voitures passaient, toutes à une vitesse assez rapide pour ne pas faire attention à l'apparition.

Kôi sortit juste à ce moment là en nuisette bleue avec un grand sourire, qu'elle perdit en voyant l'état de son amie. Elle suivit le regard de tous pour se rendre compte de ce qui les rendait aussi stupéfaits et de ce qui semblait faire enrager le vampire séducteur. Elle-même sentit la haine monter en elle.

Desire se décida enfin à parler sans croire vraiment à ce que lui montraient ses yeux.

- M... Masaki ?

* * *

À suivre ! Et ne me huez pas ! Avouez quand même que vous ne vous attendiez pas à un retour en force de l'archange.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonne lecture !_  


* * *

Desire_ _se décida enfin à parler sans croire vraim__ent à ce qu'elle voyait._

_- M... Masaki ?_

Une nouvelle pour le moins surprenante.

- Oui Yokkyû. C'est moi.

La stupéfaction la gagna. Depuis tout ce temps elle désirait profondément retrouver son ange mais à présent elle ne savait que dire. Elle était plutôt… Déçue ? Oui, déçue. C'était le mot. Étrangement elle aurait préféré qu'il ne revienne jamais, qu'il reste au paradis en la laissant espérer ardemment durant plusieurs jours.

Sakura fut la première à se remettre. Elle s'obligea à sourire. En réalité il était clairement revenu pour sa carte. Cette vérité se lisait dans les yeux tendres avec lesquels il regardait Desire. Shaolan avait les mêmes quand il les posait sur la jeune japonaise, à une différence près que Masaki les avait plus innocents, plus purs en raison de son statut d'archange.

En voyant son aimée ne rien faire, le revenant fit un pas en avant afin de s'approcher d'elle, auquel Yokkyû répondit par un pas en arrière, à la plus grande surprise de tous. Il lui expliqua d'un ton triste :

- Gabriel m'a informé de ton petit manège à l'église. J'ai alors compris que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir de notre séparation et je me suis débrouillé pour revenir. Tu n'es pas contente de mon retour ?

Contente de son retour ? Absolument pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne voulait plus de lui. Elle se rendait compte que le désir brûlant qu'elle avait auparavant à son encontre s'était envolé. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand, ni pour quelle raison.

Kôi réagit à sa place en se mettant entre l'ange et la carte, dos à cette dernière, avant de lever la main et gifler le petit copain de son amie, furieuse. Sous la surprise de ce dernier, elle hurla :

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Cette histoire s'est déroulée il y a une semaine. Ne me dis pas que tu as mis aussi longtemps pour venir du paradis au monde des humains.

Embarrassé et un peu perdu, il tenta de s'expliquer :

- C'est que j'ai dû demander l'autorisation pour revenir. C'est cela qui a pris du temps, en plus du fait que j'ai réfléchi longuement avant de me rendre compte que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle.

Sur ces paroles, il doubla Friend afin se jeter sur Desire les bras tendus.

Comme par réflexe, elle fit demi-tour avant qu'il ne l'atteigne en dépassant Shaolan et Sakura pour finir par se retrouver, sans savoir pourquoi, pendue au cou du vampire.

Il se calma à cette réaction. Elle-même n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi se jetait-elle dans les bras de Subaru au lieu de ceux de Tsadkiel ? Ce n'était pas du tout la façon dont elle avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles. Dans ses rêves elle était heureuse de le revoir. Dans ses rêves elle se promenait avec lui au bord de l'eau sous les cerisiers qui perdaient leurs fines pétales sur eux. Mais voilà, en y réfléchissant bien, dans ses rêves, il n'y avait pas le jeune vampire aux yeux verts.

Celui-ci était étonné. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Yokkyû sans qu'elle ne daigne le regarder, et voilà que c'était elle qui l'enlaçait. Il resserra l'étreinte en signe de réconfort.

Tous les regardaient, hébétés. Masaki fronça les sourcils et voulut s'avancer pour la récupérer mais Kôi attrapa son amie et ; entraînant Subaru, Shaolan et Sakura ; s'enferma avec elle chez le jeune chinois.

Masaki était tellement surpris qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir avant que Friend ait fermé la porte à double tour. Remis du choc, il se mit à frapper à la porte après avoir rétracté ses ailes.

- Hé ! Vous allez pas me laisser dehors tout de même ? Je vous ai expliqué pourquoi j'étais revenu.

- Ouais mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as fait passer ton boulot d'ange avant ta petite amie en lui demandant de t'oublier, lui reprocha Kôi derrière la porte.

Sakura regarda sa carte monter à l'étage. Elle avait de la peine pour elle. Que se passerait-il à présent que l'archange était de retour ? Elle mit une main sur son ventre. Elle sentit le bébé, pour le moment encore au stade fœtus, rejoindre leurs deux paumes. Cela la rassura.

La jeune japonaise monta dans la chambre de sa carte, tandis que Kôi continuait d'insulter et d'engueuler l'archange derrière la porte. Shaolan expliqua toute l'histoire au vampire, qui serra les poings. Sakura frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit avant d'en avoir eu l'autorisation.

- Yokkyû ?

Desire était sur le lit, se trouvant à l'horizontal contre le même mur que la porte, allongée sur le dos. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Sa maîtresse contourna le pied de lit afin d'aller s'asseoir sur le bord. Après un moment de silence, la carte le rompit.

- Maîtresse... Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Subaru.

Shaolan soupira. Pourquoi cela devait-il toujours tourner à une histoire où Yokkyû était mêlée ? Masaki et Kôi se disputaient déjà depuis plus d'une demi-heure et le chinois était certain que, si la porte ne les avait pas séparé, ils se seraient étranglés sur place.

Exaspéré et surtout inquiet de ce que pourraient penser les voisins, il finit par aller ouvrir à l'archange afin de lui parler sérieusement à l'intérieur plutôt que de le laisser s'égosiller dehors.

Il entra, surpris et ravi, tandis que Kôi s'indignait :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Li ? Cette ordure ne mérite pas de revoir Yoyo-sama. Il l'a faite pleurer durant trois jours entiers.

- Il a dû reconnaître que j'avais mes raisons, répondit Masaki, fier, à la place de Shaolan. Et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de la récupérer.

Mais pour qui il se prenait ? Subaru ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Lui aussi aimait Desire et ne voulait que son bonheur. Bonheur dont il était certain qu'elle ne trouverait pas auprès de l'ange. La jalousie l'emporta et il intervint narquoisement :

- Il me semble pourtant qu'elle t'a fui.

- Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes vous ? l'interrogea l'archange d'un ton méfiant.

- On dirait que tu n'es pas aussi perspicace que Gabriel.

Décidément Tsadkiel n'arrêtait pas de s'étonner. D'abord les cheveux lâchés de Yokkyû, qui ne lui allaient absolument pas, ensuite le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas enlacé, puis son élan dans les bras de cet inconnu, et enfin ce dit inconnu qui sous-entendait qu'il devrait le reconnaître. Son évident rival agrandit son sourire, dévoilant ses crocs. Ses crocs ? Masaki était abasourdi.

- Tu es un vampire.

- Plus précisément, je suis un des vampires jumeaux.

- Les vampires dont l'un séduit les femmes avant de boire leur sang et dont l'autre se sert des problèmes des autres pour les persuader de lui donner leurs vies.

- C'est cela même. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ajouta-t-il en le voyant commencer à ouvrir la bouche d'un air furieux. Je ne la tuerai pas car j'en suis tombé amoureux.

Masaki enragea. Ces paroles ne le rassuraient pas plus. Ce vampire voulait lui prendre Yokkyû et il savait à quel point ces créatures étaient rusées pour avoir ce qu'elles voulaient. Les humaines se faisaient facilement prendre à leurs pièges. Puis l'archange se souvint d'un détail qui pouvait jouer grandement. Sa belle étant une carte de Sakura, la magie ne fonctionnait pas sur elle. Elle n'allait donc pas tomber dans les bras d'un être démoniaque qui prétendait l'aimer. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il déclara :

- De toute manière, je suis certain qu'elle m'aime encore car ses sentiments pour moi sont purs. Et j'ai bien l'intention de rentrer au paradis avec elle.

- Tu vas quoi ? fit le vampire, ahuri.

L'archange le lui répéta et Subaru sentit son cœur se déchirer en deux. Son rival avait donc tout prévu. Il devinait que Dieu avait eu du mal à consentir à cette demande et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait mit du temps à revenir. Il allait commencer à déprimer quand Kôi, toujours furax, souleva un point qu'aucun des deux prétendants n'avait pensé :

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle acceptera ?

- Bien sûr puisqu'elle m'aime.

- Elle laisserait tomber sa maîtresse et sa meilleure copine pour te suivre ? Tu n'oublierais pas un peu qu'elle est une carte de Sakura ?

- Non, je ne l'oublie pas.

- Jamais elle ne quittera ses amis pour toi. Je la connais bien.

- Dans ce cas tu la connais mal. On s'aime et je lui suffirai. Elle n'aura besoin de personne d'autre.

Shaolan comprenait les sentiments de Masaki mais se disait qu'il se faisait des idées. Desire avait toujours montré son dévouement envers Sakura et ne la quitterait sous aucun prétexte. Le jeune chinois entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, suivi des bruits de pas. Il se tourna vers l'escalier, où sa petite amie regardait la scène en compagnie de Yokkyû, toujours vêtue de sa nuisette blanche. Souriant légèrement, il fit remarquer :

- Vous n'avez qu'à lui poser la question.

Tous se tournèrent vers la carte, qui était complètement perdue. Elle n'avait rien compris au sujet de cette dispute. Et de quelle question parlait Shaolan Li ? Celle du prochain mariage ? Est-ce que Masaki voudrait y participer ? Et pourquoi était-il à l'intérieur ? Il n'était pas censé être enfermé dehors ? Tsadkiel s'approcha d'elle, franchit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la carte, lui prit les mains et lui annonça avec un grand sourire tendre :

- Yokkyû, mon amour, tu veux bien partir au paradis avec moi ?

Les deux nouvelles arrivantes écarquillèrent les yeux. Desire lui demanda de répéter, ce qu'il fit. Apparemment non, elle n'avait pas de problèmes d'audition. Elle resta bouche bée. Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'elle l'avait oubliée ? Son cœur, crée par la magie de Clow, se serra à l'idée de le suivre dans cet endroit inconnu où elle pensait ne pas avoir sa place ; mais surtout à l'idée de quitter ses amis et celui qu'elle aimait.

Non, elle ne pouvait accepter ; mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Peut-être qu'au fond elle savait qu'il l'interrogerait sur le pourquoi et elle serait obligée d'avouer qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Subaru. Elle tourna ses yeux apeurés vers ce dernier, ce qui fit qu'elle lut le même sentiment dans ses yeux. La carte détourna le regard, pour le poser de nouveau sur l'archange, avant de se faire des idées. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Le vampire ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Masaki sourit.

- Dans ce cas nous partons immédiatement.

Cette phrase la fit sursauter. Mais quelle idiote de n'avoir rien dit ! Il avait dû prendre son silence pour un accord et à présent il allait l'emporter loin de sa maîtresse. Elle repensa au fait qu'elle s'était réveillée quelques années plus tôt en France, qu'elle avait dû travailler pour pouvoir rejoindre le Japon où l'attendait Sakura, qu'elle avait fait un écart dans son argent pour acheter son chat, Shiroi, qui était enfermé dans une animalerie, car elle se sentait proche de lui, qu'elle avait fini par découvrir que Shiroi était en réalité sa meilleure amie, et qu'elle s'était promis intérieurement de ne plus rien laisser les séparer.

Mais surtout Desire repensa à Subaru. Si elle suivait Masaki elle ne le verrait plus et cette idée lui fit l'effet de milliers de coups de couteaux dans le cœur. Elle sentait que, si elle respirait, elle aurait eu du mal à faire cette action. La jeune carte réussit à formuler rapidement tandis qu'il la tirait pour l'emmener :

- Non ! Je ne veux pas.

Tsadkiel s'arrêta pour regarder fixement Yokkyû avec un étonnement très prononcé. Elle avait pourtant accepté non ? Sinon pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit si ce n'était que sa voix était coupée par l'émotion ? N'était-elle pourtant pas émue à l'instant ? Sa bien-aimée pleurait. Pleurait ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Elle l'aimait n'est-ce pas ? Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Desire lui expliqua :

- Je ne veux pas te suivre. Je ne t'aime plus. Maintenant j'en aime un autre.

Cette nouvelle serra le cœur pur de l'archange. Il le sentait saigner en se remémorant cette dernière phrase. Il avait supplié le seigneur plusieurs jours durant pour finalement avoir l'autorisation d'aller chercher sa petite amie. Qui aurait cru qu'elle lui annoncerait ne plus l'aimer ? Elle a pourtant clairement montré des signes de rébellion dans l'église non ? Il prononça dans un souffle, ahuri :

- Qui ?

- C'est...rougit-elle. C'est Subaru.

- Ce vampire ?

Elle acquiesça. Masaki eut un rire jaune. Il venait de comprendre le problème : Subaru l'avait ensorcelée afin de lui faire croire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus alors que c'était encore le cas. Le seul moyen de remédier à ce problème était d'aller quelques jours au paradis. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il la tirait de force vers la sortie. Elle se débattait en hurlant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas te suivre.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Je suis certain qu'il a utilisé ses pouvoirs maléfiques pour te faire croire que ton amour était passé de moi à lui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, quand tu seras seule avec moi dans un lieu pur tel que le paradis tu réaliseras que tu m'aimes encore.

Paniquée, Sakura se précipita sur eux pour agripper leurs mains jointes. Elle ne pouvait laisser Tsadkiel emporter sa carte, pour laquelle elle tenait comme à une amie très précieuse. Surtout si cette dernière n'était pas d'accord. Et puis, quelle était cette histoire de pouvoirs maléfiques ? Les vampires ne pouvaient pas agir sur les sentiments des gens. Mais l'archange la poussa avec force, la faisant tomber à terre avant de sortir de la maison. Shaolan courut vers sa future femme tandis que Kôi s'emporta, hurlant pour faire réagir Subaru, encore sous le choc de la révélation que Yokkyû venait de faire.

- Je t'interdis de partir avec elle ! C'est du kidnapping. Et toi le vampire réagit un peu ! C'est ta belle qu'il est en train d'enlever.

Le jumeau aux yeux verts sortit de sa torpeur. Il réalisa que s'il ne faisait rien il ne pourrait plus revoir Desire. Cet archange se faisait de fausses idées sur son espèce et il allait lui ouvrir les yeux. Prenant un peu d'élan, il s'élança au-dehors de la demeure et se mit à voler pour rattraper Masaki, qui était dans le ciel, ses ailes ouvertes. Il tenait la jeune carte dans ses bras, une porte de lumière ouverte devant lui. Celle qu'ils aimaient tous les deux était apeurée. Elle le vit et tendit les bras vers lui alors que Tsadkiel passait la porte. Subaru les suivit avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui.

Le ciel redevint brusquement calme après cette scène. Kôi avait suivi le vampire au-dehors et observait à présent là où il y avait précédemment la porte de lumière, les yeux vides. Elle finit par s'effondrer à genoux, concluant qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant longtemps. Après un moment, elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités.

* * *

À suivre ! Et oui, maintenant vous risquez de ne plus revoir Yokkyû et Subaru avant longtemps. Sauf si vous voulez que je la fasse revenir dans le prochain chapitre. Auquel cas il y aura une ellipse de plusieurs jours.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonne lecture !_  


* * *

Le ciel redevint brusquement calme après cette scène. Kôi avait suivi le vampire au-dehors et observait, les yeux vides, l'endroit où la porte de lumière s'était ouverte. Elle finit par s'effondrer à genoux, concluant qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant longtemps. Après un moment, elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités._

Kôi déprimée et bonne nouvelle

Sakura se précipitait sur Friend, talonnée par son fiancé. La jeune carte ressemblait à un enfant égaré et semblait prête à se mettre à pleurer. Comprenant rapidement la situation, la maîtresse des cartes s'accroupit pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de la bercer. Kôi finit par éclater littéralement en sanglots.

- Allons Kôi, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. Ce n'est rien. Où est Dasan ?

- Il... Il est parti avec eux... Pou... Pour libérer Yo... Yoyo-sa... Ma.

- Dans ce cas il va la ramener. Ne t'inquiètes pas autant. Viens. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée.

Au moment où Sakura relevait Friend, des pas se firent entendre. Tous levèrent la tête vers la personne qui venait. Le jumeau de Subaru les regardait avec une expression surprise. Kôi se dégagea des bras de la maîtresse des cartes afin de se jeter dans ceux de Kamui, qui semblait comprendre de moins en moins ce qui se passait. Finalement, Shaolan décida de l'inviter à boire un thé chez lui pour lui donner des explications. Le vampire accepta, la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Quelques instant plus tard, Kamui écoutait attentivement le récit de ce qui s'était déroulé plus tôt, assis sur le canapé. Kôi pleurait toujours dans ses bras. À côté d'eux, Sakura et Shaolan étaient assis côte à côte pendant que ce dernier racontait.

- Ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, comprit le vampire, c'est que Subaru est parti seul au paradis afin de sauver cette insignifiante petite carte ayant le pouvoir du désir ?

- C'est ça.

Le silence s'installa. La carte de l'amitié avait relevé la tête, surprise par la façon dont le garçon aux yeux violets avait traité sa meilleure amie. Pour elle, Yokkyû était loin d'être insignifiante. Il s'agissait d'une personne très sensible et très gentille. Le vampire ajouta :

- Quoique j'aurais dû me méfier plus. Je savais qu'elle ne ferait que nous apporter malheur. Surtout quand Subaru a déclaré qu'il ne chasserait plus avant de l'avoir. Il refusait d'avoir d'autres proies que cette fille. Il perdait complètement la tête et n'arrêtait pas me raconter ses plans pour la séduire. Le pire a été lors de l'épisode de l'église. Desire ne devait, sans doute, pas s'être rendue compte de la valeur de l'eau bénite mais j'ai bien vu que son coup de gueule n'avait pas laissé mon frère indifférent et que ça l'avait rendu jaloux. Mais j'ai continué à me dire que ça se terminerait quand il se déciderait à la tuer. Même quand je l'ai vu l'embrasser tendrement après le cinéma. J'ai eu tort. Elle l'a conduit dans la spirale de cet idiot de sentiment qu'est l'amour.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase pour Kôi. Elle se leva en se mettant face à lui. Tous la regardaient. Les yeux emplis de larmes, elle gifla le vampire en le traitant de salaud avant de courir monter à l'étage, dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée.

Kamui ne comprenait pas la réaction de cette fille. Ce qu'il disait était pourtant la vérité. Le seul point positif à ce sentiment était qu'il lui apportait à manger. C'était, en effet, souvent le sujet qui poussait ses victimes à lui donner leur sang. Il se tourna vers la maîtresse des cartes, qui semblait assez énervée. Son fiancé la retenait pour qu'elle n'imite pas Kôi. Elle émit tout de même :

- Un... Sentiment... Idiot ? Non mais... Tu sais au moins de quoi tu parles ?

- Bien sûr. Je parle d'une chose qui ne créée que du malheur. Le monde se porterait mieux sans...

Elle commença à s'agiter, coupant le vampire dans sa phrase. Shaolan mettait plus d'énergie pour l'empêcher d'aller l'étrangler. Elle hurlait des mots que Kamui ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'énervait-elle pour un sentiment aussi insignifiant ? Il avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Sakura finit par se calmer et argumenter en pleurant :

- Tu dis que le monde se porterait mieux sans l'amour mais c'est faux. Car, moi, j'ai déjà eu la vision d'un monde où personne ne s'aimait. C'était triste, vraiment triste. Tomoyo, par exemple, ne s'excitait plus devant moi. Elle ne faisait que me dire bonjour. Shaolan c'était pire. Il ne faisait absolument pas attention à ma présence. C'était horrible. De plus, la photo de ma mère avait disparue de sur la table de la salle à manger. Toya ne me charriait même plus. Le monde était plongé dans un état de tristesse infinie. Et ça me rendait morose. Alors ne dis plus jamais que l'amour ne sert à rien, car c'est ce qui fait que les gens sont vivants.

Ce beau discours laissa Kamui pantois. Elle, elle avait connu un monde sans amour ? Il avait du mal à y croire. Cette maîtresse des cartes avait sans doute trop fumée. Il se tourna vers le chinois, qui la regardait tristement. Le vampire s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose qui soutienne que l'amour n'était qu'une illusion inventée par les hommes. Mais ce qu'il prononça ne fut pas dans le sens des idées de l'immortel.

- Moi aussi je pensais que l'amour était inutile. Je pensais que ce n'était que des bêtises de petites filles. Mais il a fallu que je me rende à l'évidence quand je me suis rendu compte des sentiments que je portais à Sakura : j'avais tort. L'amour est bien réel et il fait un bien fou. J'ai été pris dans ses filets et je ne peux plus en sortir. J'ai le cœur qui bat en la présence de mon aimée et j'ai envie qu'elle soit heureuse pour le restant de ses jours. La nuit, je rêve à Sakura. Elle me hante jusque dans mes plus profonds désirs. Et surtout, je suis tellement bien avec elle.

- Ce n'est pas de l'amour ça, fit froidement Kamui.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna le jeune chinois.

- Ce ne peut pas être de l'amour puisque c'est ce que je ressens auprès de Friend.

Les fiancés se regardèrent, interloqués. Kamui fut étonné devant leur silence. Que se passait-il ? Il avait encore dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Il commença à s'apeurer en voyant Sakura esquisser un sourire et Shaolan faire de même. Brusquement, elle proposa :

- Ça te dirait de faire une petite promenade pour nous changer les idées mon amour ?

- Avec plaisir ma reine.

Sur ce ils se levèrent et ; les bras sens dessus dessous ; sortirent en recommandant à Kamui, qui avait l'air complètement perdu, de bien surveiller leur habitat. Comme la jeune japonaise s'y attendait, son fiancé avait pensé la même chose qu'elle.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le parc pingouin, quand ils finirent par croiser Meiling et Akuma, marchant main dans la main dans le sens inverse et sur le même trottoir que les deux fiancés. Ils se regardaient tendrement et ne remarquèrent le chinois et la japonaise que quand cette dernière appela la jeune fille en lui faisant signe.

- Sakura ? Shaolan ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'étonna Meiling.

- Je peux te poser la même question, répliqua son cousin.

- On se promenait, expliqua le démon en prenant sa petite amie par la taille pour la mettre contre lui. Le temps est superbe et on parlait de son prochain séjour dans les enfers afin de lui montrer un aperçu de ce qu'elle veut partager avec moi.

Hébété, Shaolan ouvrit la bouche afin de s'exclamer :

- Parce que tu veux aller en enfer ? Mais t'es dingue.

- Tu ferais pareil si Sakura avait été une démone.

Le jeune chinois ne savait que répondre à cela. Elle avait raison mais il avait tout de même du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle envisageait d'aller dans un endroit aussi horrible. Même s'il était vrai que l'on pouvait tout faire par amour. Il était bien placé pour comprendre. Finalement, il soupira. Sakura se mit brusquement contre lui. Il la regarda un instant avant qu'elle finisse par l'informer avec un petit sourire :

- Je viens de recevoir quelques gouttes d'eau. Je crois qu'il va pleuvoir.

Et en effet, Shaolan sentit lui-même de la pluie tomber sur lui. Il commença à courir vers le plus proche café, traînant Sakura derrière lui. Meiling voulut les suivre, mais Akuma l'en empêcha en lui rappelant qu'ils devaient aller dans un endroit tranquille afin de l'emmener en enfer. Elle hurla alors à la jeune japonaise qu'elle reviendrait pour son mariage, avant de se faire entraîner par son petit ami dans la direction opposée.

Le démon emmena sa belle chinoise dans une ruelle déserte et regarda autour de lui. Il voulait s'assurer que personne ne les verrait. Bizarrement il se sentait plus serein qu'avant. Sûrement grâce à la présence de Meiling. Pourtant il sentait au fond de lui que c'était autre chose. Akuma s'apprêtait à sortir ses ailes quand une voix féminine, moqueuse, l'interrompit en s'exclamant « Tiens tiens, mais n'est-ce pas le traître ? ». Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers l'entrée de la ruelle, où étaient prostrés Yuwakû et Susamaji. Elle continua, ironique :

- J'ai entendu dire que monsieur avait fait vœu de chasteté et de pureté.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oh alors tu n'es pas au courant, fit-elle, narquoise. Dans ce cas, regarde bien tes ailes et tu comprendras.

Il ne se fit pas prier et les sortit. Meiling les observa et fut surprise. Akuma remarqua son air et l'interrogea du regard. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Au bout d'un moment, elle se reprit et l'interrogea avec un petit sourire :

- Alors les ailes des démons sont aussi blanches que celles des anges ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les ailes des démons sont profondément noires et plus petites.

Devant l'air incrédule de sa petite amie, il se décida à regarder ce que ses ailes avaient de particulier et écarquilla les yeux tandis que la démone se mettait à rire. Ses ailes étaient blanches et avaient grandies. Il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Que se passait-il ? Yuwakû lui annonça alors narquoisement:

- Et oui ! Dieu a décidé de te donner une seconde chance et de te transformer en ange. En clair, tu n'es plus un démon ce qui fait de toi un traître. Le bon côté c'est que notre mission sur terre est terminée.

Meiling toucha les plumes blanches afin de s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien réelles. L'eau, tombant de plus en plus fortement, semblait les éviter. Elle les tripota, doucement pour ne pas les abîmer, et finit par planter ses yeux dans ceux de son petit ami. Celui-ci lui sourit. Il la mit contre lui et créa une porte de lumière (il savait instinctivement comment faire). Au moment où ils allaient la passer, la démone leur demanda :

- Transmettez nos salutations à Yokkyû.

Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers elle, le regard interrogatif. Son air narquois s'accentua en les informant :

- Je vois qu'ils ne vous ont pas tenus au courant. En fait Yokkyû a été enlevée par Tsadkiel. Je le sais parce que moi et Susamaji avons vu toute la scène sans que personne ne nous remarque. Et Subaru les a suivis ; pour la récupérer je suppose. Elle n'avait pas l'air très consentante.

Sur ce, les deux démons partirent. Meiling prit la main d'Akuma afin de passer la porte de lumière avec lui. Elle se referma sur eux.

Kamui versa le contenu de la bouilloire dans la théière. Bien entendu il n'était pas chez lui mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Elle ne lui avait pas interdit de toucher à quoi que ce soit alors, au bout d'un moment à se demander quoi faire, il avait prit la décision de se faire un petit thé. Celui-ci était aux fruits rouges. Il la prit dans ses mains avec la coupole et observa, dans la tasse blanche décorée de pétales de cerisiers, la couleur mauve rouge du liquide. Elle lui rappelait bizarrement Friend. Il repensa aux sourires qu'elle lui lançait, à la façon candide qu'elle avait de s'extasier telle une enfant, à son odeur d'où celle du sang était absente et à sa grâce féline.

Il secoua sa tête. Cette obsession le reprenait. Pourquoi ? Les deux fiancés ne pouvaient avoir raison. Il ne pouvait être tombé sous le charme de l'amie de cette fille insignifiante et dangereuse. Il n'était pas un faible comme son frère.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, hormis les bruits de la pluie tapant sur les carreaux. Quelques instants plus tard, il finit par entendre, grâce à son ouïe développée, des sanglots venant très probablement de la carte de l'amitié. Il sentait comme de la gêne en lui. C'était la première fois que ce genre de sentiment le traversait et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il retourna dans le salon, s'installa sur le canapé, droit comme un piquet et but une gorgée de son thé. Malheureusement, il entendait encore Friend pleurer. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, il reposa violemment la tasse sur la table basse et se leva afin de se diriger à l'étage.

Il suivit la provenance des sanglots qu'il entendait de plus en plus précisément. En arrivant devant la porte de ce qui semblerait être la chambre de la carte de l'amitié, il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Il ne voulait pas faire entendre sa présence. Le lit était droit devant lui, la tête à sa droite. Friend était allongée dessus, sur le ventre, le crâne à l'opposé de l'oreiller.

Kamui s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du matelas afin d'observer la jeune carte aux cheveux mauves pleurer. Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Finalement, le vampire la souleva pour l'installer dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air surpris. De plus en plus embarrassé et se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, il lui dit tendrement :

- Je suis désolé. Ne pleure pas. Je n'ai même pas compris la raison de tes sanglots.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait répondre. Cet homme était antipathique et n'aimait pas sa meilleure amie alors que c'était grâce à elle qu'elle vivait. Mais voilà, en même temps elle aimait cet homme, ce vampire froid et arrogant. Ce n'était pas son genre, ou en tout cas elle le croyait pas, mais elle en était tombée amoureuse. Kôi n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle était prête à tout lui donner s'il le voulait. Finalement, au bout d'un long moment de silence, elle cracha le morceau.

- Tu as insulté Yoyo-sama. Alors que c'est elle qui m'a crée. Je lui serais à jamais reconnaissante pour ça et je ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

- Je vois.

- En plus elle vient de se faire enlever alors que j'avais promis à Clow de la protéger. J'avais promis d'être toujours là pour elle et maintenant je ne peux plus honorer cette promesse.

Il lui prit le menton afin de le lui relever. Il ignorait pourquoi son cœur venait de se serrer mais il savais qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir malheureuse. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de Friend ? Il repensa aux paroles de Subaru : « Kamui, j'aime Desire. J'en suis fou. Quand je suis près d'elle je veux qu'elle soit heureuse pour le restant de ses jours. C'est autre chose qu'avec mes dernières victimes. Pour elle, je suis prêt à tout. Même à changer. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? » Oui, maintenant il comprenait. Mais avant, il voulait faire un test. Il approcha sa bouche du cou de la carte en sortant ses crocs. Mais il s'arrêta en plein élan avant de rebrousser chemin. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui ôter la vie. Il était donc vraiment amoureux. Le vampire esquissa alors un petit sourire à cette conclusion, avant de la rassurer tout en approchant son visage du sien :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Mon frère est fort. Il la ramènera quelque soit le prix. Je te le promets.

Sur ces belles paroles, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Sa raison avait momentanément disparue. Tout ce qu'il savait à présent, était qu'il voulait cette fille sur le champ. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point elle venait de lui faire découvrir un sentiment qu'il croyait n'être qu'illusion. C'était indéfinissable.

Elle entoura ses bras autour du cou de Kamui. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Et s'il se moquait d'elle ? Non, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait une confiance totale envers lui. Dehors, la pluie commençait à s'arrêter.

* * *

À suivre ! Bon ok, il est plus court que les précédents. Mais je tenais à le terminer de cette manière. Qui aime ?


	22. Chapter 22

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Visite chez Tomoyo et démonstration

La pluie avait cessée. Sous un arbre du parc, les fiancés s'en étaient rendus compte avec déception. Tous deux auraient préféré qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais, pour continuer à s'embrasser passionnément dans ce coin qu'ils avaient trouvé après avoir prit un verre au café. À présent la situation était moins romantique. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à sentir mauvais, leurs vêtements étant quelque peu trempés. Sakura proposa alors :

- Et si on rentrait ?

- Bonne idée ma puce.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils prirent le chemin de la maison, main dans la main. La maîtresse des cartes avait senti l'aura d'Akuma disparaître de la terre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était mort non, plutôt comme si tout son être était parti. Il avait, sans doute, déjà emmené Meiling en enfer.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent surpris de ne pas trouver le vampire. Une tasse avait été, semble-t-il, oubliée sur la table basse. Sakura eut brusquement une idée sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Kamui. Pour s'en assurer, elle conduisit Shaolan dans la chambre de Kôi. Son intuition se révéla bonne puisqu'ils virent celle-ci en plein baiser avec le vampire.

Le chinois se racla la gorge, interrompant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, dont les mains des principaux acteurs étaient déjà passées sous le haut de l'autre. Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers les fiancés avec un air surpris sur le visage. Sakura était plutôt amusée. Elle s'exclama :

- Tu disais quoi avant que l'on parte se promener ? Que tu ne tomberais jamais dans le piège de l'amour ?

Honteux, Kamui ne sut que répondre. Effectivement, l'amour était quelque chose de complètement stupide, alors pourquoi s'était-il fait prendre ? Et depuis quand ? Il ne savait répondre à ces questions. Il finit par la lâcher avant d'avouer en sortant de la chambre :

- C'est vrai, je suis tombé amoureux de Friend alors que je vous avais assuré que ce sentiment n'existait pas. Mais de toute manière, même si on s'embrassait, ce n'est pas réciproque.

Sakura ne quitta pas Kôi des yeux, tandis que Shaolan soupirait en regardant le vampire s'éloigner. La carte de l'amitié semblait tétanisée. La jeune japonaise lui fit un sourire d'encouragement pour l'inciter à aller le rattraper, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Le chinois observa un moment sa fiancée avant de lui faire remarquer :

- Chérie, je sais que ce sont tes cartes et que je n'ai pas à m'en mêler mais là c'est la seconde qui va finir avec un vampire. Ce sera qui la prochaine ? Mirror ?

- Mais ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, fit-elle, amusée. Ces deux-là ont étés conçues de manière différentes des cinquante-trois premières cartes ; elles savent très bien ce qu'elles font.

- Et comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que c'est mon instinct qui me le souffle.

Shaolan savait qu'il ne pouvait contredire sa future épouse quand elle lui parlait de ce genre de chose. Cependant il avait du mal à croire que l'instinct soit pour quelque chose dans le fait que Sakura sache cela. Pour lui, ce n'était pas parce qu'elles avaient été fabriquées différemment qu'elles ne feraient pas de bêtises. Au contraire.

Kôi ne rentra ni de la journée, ni de la soirée. Les fiancés en profitèrent pour discuter de la façon dont le mariage se ferait. Occidentale ou traditionnelle ? Dans une église ou dans un temple ? Et la robe ? Il faudrait aussi prévoir le temps qu'il ferait pour savoir s'ils allaient pouvoir faire une réception à l'extérieur. Shaolan irait prier pour que ce soit le cas.

Ils décidèrent de le faire à la façon occidentale, car la japonaise trouvait cela très romantique, malgré que ce ne soit pas de l'avis du chinois, qui aurait préféré un mariage traditionnel. Ce choix impliquait qu'ils se marient dans une église, ne sachant pas si le temps serait au beau fixe. La robe, ils iraient la choisir dès le lendemain. Ce furent sur ces pensées qu'ils allèrent se coucher vers dix heures du soir, heure où ils clôturèrent la discussion.

Friend ne revint que le lendemain très tôt. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Shaolan se leva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller sa fiancée, et descendit avec un air sévère. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'escalier tandis qu'elle faisait de même tout en bas des marches. Ses cheveux rouges mauves étaient en bataille, ce qui laissait penser qu'elle n'avait pas erré dehors jusqu'au matin. De plus, sa nuisette bleue était déchirée à certains endroits et semblait s'être quelque peu élargie. Digne d'un général qui gronderait un soldat déserteur (merci Myahra de m'avoir donné l'idée), il éleva la voix pour l'interroger :

- Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

- Avec Kamui, fit-elle comme une enfant prise en faute.

- Et vous avez fait quoi toute la nuit ?

- Heu... On a joué aux cartes.

- Te fous pas de moi. Répond !

- Heu... Ben...

La voix de la maîtresse des cartes s'éleva derrière le chinois, sortant Kôi du pétrin, afin de le réprimander de la même manière qu'une épouse avec son mari :

- Allons mon amour, tu es pire que Toya quand tu t'y mets.

Il se tourna vers elle en se calmant un peu. La « victime » en profita pour passer à côté de Shaolan afin de monter à l'étage. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un bruit de porte qui claque, suivit d'un soupir d'exaspération du jeune homme.

- Elle a sûrement passé la nuit avec lui. C'est un peu rapide non ?

- On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé Shaolan.

- Non mais on imagine bien vu son état.

Tandis que Sakura se renfrognait, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Elle retourna en haut, laissant là son fiancé, afin de décrocher le combiné. Le chinois soupira et alla la rejoindre. Il l'entendit répondre :

- Allo ?.... Ah ! C'est toi Tomoyo ? Tu veux quoi ?... Hein ?

Quand elle raccrocha, quelques instants plus tard, elle fit volte-face vers le jeune homme, l'air confuse. Vu sa tête, c'était sans doute une mauvaise nouvelle. Que se passait-il ? Quelqu'un était mort ? La maîtresse des cartes dévoila :

- Tomoyo veut que je vienne immédiatement pour faire des essayages de la troisième robe de mariée (l'épouse doit changer deux ou trois fois de tenue durant la réception du mariage au Japon) qu'elle a cousu depuis qu'elle a sû que tu m'avais demandé en mariage. Elle souhaite que tu sois également présent pour jouer les critiques. J'ai essayé de lui faire remarquer que ça portait malheur que l'homme voit la robe de mariée avant le mariage mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

Shaolan soupira une nouvelle fois. Pour lui c'était pire que si quelqu'un était mort. Il aurait préféré l'acheter plutôt que la meilleure amie de sa fiancée la confectionne. Car, comme il la connaissait, elle la ferait beaucoup trop sexy et il ne tenait absolument pas à ce que les invités reluquent la mariée durant la cérémonie. Cependant, il ne pourrait rien y faire puisqu'il était quasiment impossible de faire changer, la japonaise aux yeux bleus, d'avis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sakura fut immédiatement emmenée par Tomoyo dans une pièce adjacente au salon. Lorsqu'elles en ressortirent, le chinois vit rouge. La robe, blanche de surcroît, était longue jusqu'aux pieds de la japonaise aux yeux verts mais on pouvait remarquer une ouverture sur le côté qui montrait l'une de ses jambes quand elle marchait. Le haut était un corset muni de fleurs de cerisiers en tissus. Ses longs cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué qu'un voile blanc, long jusqu'à toucher terre, recouvrait. Sa fiancée était profondément embarrassée. Quand la couturière demanda au jeune Li son avis, il hurla :

- Pas question qu'elle porte ça !

- Mais enfin Li, elle n'est pas craquante dedans ?

- Si mais elle l'est beaucoup trop. Tous les mecs vont vouloir la draguer.

Tomoyo sourit. Elle était sûre que c'était pour cette raison qu'il refusait que Sakura porte cette robe. Tout le monde le connaissant, savait que Shaolan était extrêmement jaloux. Heureusement il ne l'était pas au point de lui refuser des libertés et de la battre. Ou en tout cas la camérawoman ne le pensait pas. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il faudrait ajouter du tissu au-dessus du corset, ainsi que de très longues manches, et enfin fermer l'ouverture. Elle rit à ces propos et ramena la maîtresse des cartes dans l'autre pièce pour qu'elle remette ses vêtements habituels.

Ensuite, ils se réunirent dans le salon, sur le canapé, pour discuter un peu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la jeune fille aux yeux bleus sentait comme quelque chose de changé chez ses amis. Elle prit un moment pour appeler Eriol au cas où. Pendant qu'il venait, elle commença à leur parler du mariage. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle apprit qu'ils voulaient faire simple afin que cela ne puisse pas leur coûter trop cher. Bien entendu Shaolan était riche mais ils voulaient privilégier le bébé en cours.

Au moment où la réincarnation de Clow entra dans la pièce, Tomoyo commençait à parler de Yokkyû, dont elle voudrait prendre des mesures pour lui confectionner sa robe. Bizarrement, à cette évocation, les futurs mariés baissèrent la tête de tristesse. Eriol se mit derrière sa petite amie, qu'il enlaça. Sakura expliqua devant leurs regards interrogatifs :

- Elle ne pourra pas venir. Masaki est revenu afin de l'emmener au paradis. Elle avait beau lui expliquer qu'elle ne l'aimait plus il n'a rien voulu entendre et l'a forcé à le suivre.

- Comment ça « elle ne l'aimait plus » ? fit la couturière, étonnée.

- En le revoyant elle a réalisé que ce n'était plus lui qui gouvernait son cœur, mais Dasan-kun, qui est allé la libérer.

- Lequel ? demanda Eriol en fronçant les sourcils. Subaru ou Kamui ?

- Subaru.

Il sembla brusquement songeur, l'air mystérieux. En quoi le fait que ce soit celui-ci et pas l'autre qui y soit allé posait problème ? Brusquement, Sakura sembla comprendre ce à quoi il pouvait songer. Tomoyo en ressentit quelques frustrations. Elle qui avait l'habitude de comprendre beaucoup de choses se retrouvait devant un problème qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Ce fut alors qu'elle réalisa que le séducteur regardait Desire bizarrement. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il l'aimait ? La maîtresse des cartes et la réincarnation de Clow échangèrent un sourire avant que ce dernier ne dévoile :

- Dans ce cas ce ne sera pas long avant qu'il n'y arrive.

- Parce qu'il l'aime tellement qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de l'avoir ramenée, ajouta la future mariée.

Eriol était surpris en pensant qu'il y avait décidément beaucoup de choses auxquelles Clow n'avait pas songé. Car l'ancien maître des cartes avait vu que Tsadkiel allait aller avec Yokkyû et qu'il l'aimerait à la folie, mais il ignorait que Subaru le détrônerait. D'autant plus que sa vie antérieure avait déjà rencontré les vampires jumeaux. Il leur avait même présenté sa fille pendant que cette dernière dormait. Elle avait à ce moment-là l'apparence d'une petite fille de dix ans.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Tomoyo fit essayer d'autres modèles de robes de mariées à Sakura, que Shaolan contestaient à chaque fois. Pour le tester, elle en fit un jour une absolument affreuse mais qui couvrait tout ce que le chinois voulait cacher. Sa réaction la satisfit tout en la rassurant : il grimaça de gêne avant d'expliquer qu'elle ne montrait pas assez la beauté de son épouse et qu'on dirait une gazelle dans un sac à patates.

Kôi, de son côté, désespérait de retrouver sa meilleure amie un jour. Toutefois, elle tenait le coup grâce à la présence de Kamui à ses côtés. Elle vivait avec lui ce qu'on pouvait appeler « le parfait amour » : il la rassurait quand elle s'inquiétait trop pour Yokkyû et elle lui donnait le plus d'amour possible en échange. Ils faisaient des tas de sorties et toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour aller plus loin.

La veille du mariage, elle lui expliqua en quoi consistait son pouvoir et décida de lui en faire une démonstration. Ils cherchèrent alors une âme en peine qui pourrait faire l'affaire et finirent par trouver une femme ayant l'air d'avoir la cinquantaine et qui pleurait seule sur un banc : le spécimen parfait. Le vampire se mit en arrière alors que sa petite amie allait à la rencontre de la femme. Kôi l'aborda en s'asseyant à ses côtés :

- Vous n'allez pas bien madame ?

Son interlocutrice releva ses yeux larmoyants vers elle. Elle se demandait bien qui était cette jeune fille qui se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle avait envie de l'envoyer promener mais la jeune fille dégageait comme une aura bienfaitrice. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle lui sourit quelques instants avant de se remettre à pleurer en avouant :

- Non, je ne vais pas bien du tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon mari vient de partir avec une jeunette et... Mais que faites-vous ?

La jeune fille avait avancé sa main vers elle, en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur de la femme. La bienfaitrice l'encouragea avec un sourire à continuer à parler et à ne surtout pas faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait car elle prétendait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. La plaignante commença à ressentir de la méfiance mais celle-ci s'envola rapidement et elle reprit son récit.

- Donc je disais qu'il était parti avec une jeunette. Du jour au lendemain il m'a annoncé qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et qu'il allait l'épouser. Il m'a même annoncé qu'il m'enverrait le papier du divorce par courrier et qu'il allait aller vivre avec elle à partir de maintenant.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Kôi avait enfoui sa main à l'intérieur de la femme, dans la poitrine qui s'était alors illuminée, et en avait sortit un cœur brisé (dans le sens propre du terme) qu'elle s'était mise à recoudre avec une aiguille et du fil qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Trop prise dans son récit, la femme ne s'en rendit pas compte. Cependant, elle semblait de moins en moins fâchée. Lorsque Friend termina son action, elle remit le cœur à la place du vrai. Kamui remarqua que la femme souriait à présent de toutes ses dents. Cette dernière acheva son discours par :

- Merci de m'avoir écouté mademoiselle. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Et je suis prête à le recevoir son papier de divorce.

- Allons, ce n'est absolument rien. Au contraire, c'était un plaisir.

Elle prit congé de « son spécimen » et retourna avec entrain près de son petit ami, un air fier sur le visage, impressionné de constater ce dont elle était capable de faire même s'il ne le montrait guère. Il passait son temps à tenter de garder un air nonchalant et froid malgré la difficulté que cela représentait. De jour en jour elle semblait vouloir lui soutirer un sourire et le sortir de son masque d'impassibilité.

Elle lui prit la main pour l'emmener voir Sakura et Shaolan afin de voir s'ils allaient bien. Après tout, ils allaient se marier le lendemain donc unir leurs vies à tout jamais. Ce n'était pas rien. Ils doutaient peut-être de leurs choix. Ce genre de choses pouvait arriver.

Ils entrèrent chez Tomoyo, où les deux fiancés étaient sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et fixant le vide avec un même visage neutre tandis que la couturière cousait une nouvelle robe de mariée. Kôi s'approcha d'eux, s'accroupit devant eux et joua son rôle de carte avec un petit sourire en leur demandant :

- Alors j'avais raison ? Vous commencez à douter ?

- Moi je n'ai absolument aucun doute, déclara Shaolan. Je le sais : Sakura est la femme de ma vie. Mais elle par contre...

- C'est juste que je me demande ce qui se passera après, précisa la maîtresse des cartes. C'est vrai, qui me dit que l'on ne finira pas par se séparer ? Et au bout de combien de temps ? Jusqu'à quand tu me diras que tu m'aimes ?

- Jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus le cas. Et si j'ai raison ça devrait arriver dans vraiment très longtemps et on aura le temps de vieillir.

- Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais voir l'avenir.

-Vous savez ce que faisait souvent Clow quand il avait une hésitation ? intervint Friend.

Les deux magiciens lui lancèrent des regards interrogatifs. Clow avait des hésitations lui aussi ? Pourtant il devait souvent savoir ce qui aller se passer. Et si c'était le cas alors que faisait-il ? La carte les fixa un moment, sans doute en attente d'une réponse. Mais Sakura n'en avait aucune idée. Shaolan non plus d'ailleurs. Kôi finit par lâcher :

- Il se servait de Mirror et de Time afin de voir ce qui se passerait dans un cas ou dans l'autre. Il m'a même raconté qu'il avait fait cela pour voir s'il avait raison de créer Desire. En la voyant dans le miroir il en est tombé sous le charme et a décidé de la concevoir.

La jeune japonaise aux yeux verts pensait avoir compris le message. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son fiancé, qui la regardait faire avec tendresse, en se levant. Elle sortit sa clé, la tendit devant elle et récita sa formule pour la transformer en sceptre. Elle sortit ensuite la carte du miroir et celle du temps avant de les jeter devant elle et de les toucher avec son sceptre en leur demandant de lui montrer si elle avait raison de s'unir au chinois. Un miroir se forma devant elle. Friend se mit à côté de la maîtresse des cartes, de même que Shaolan. Ils virent le jour de la rencontre de celui-ci avec celle qu'il aimerait plus tard, puis lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments avant d'enchaîner sur lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu.

En voyant cela, Sakura se souvint qu'elle avait effectivement eu peur ce jour-là de ne plus jamais le revoir. C'était en sachant qu'il rentrait à Hong Kong qu'elle s'était rendue compte de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Mirror lui montra ensuite leurs retrouvailles chaleureuses ainsi qu'un résumé de leurs précédentes années ensemble. Elle revit ses disputes avec lui, la jalousie de l'un et de l'autre, la manière dont elle avait accueillit Yokkyû en croyant qu'elle s'intéresserait à son, à présent, fiancé. Elle revit également les sourires de Shaolan à l'encontre de la magicienne, la façon dont il avait prit le fait qu'elle était enceinte, l'accident de voiture qu'il avait eu quelques heures après une nouvelle dispute et qui lui avait fait frôler la mort, le fait qu'il agisse comme Desire était sa propre fille et les disputes qui éclataient entre eux.

Au bout d'un moment, Sakura vit ce qui semblerait être le futur puisqu'ils s'installaient dans une maison qui lui était inconnue. Il n'y avait qu'un étage. Lorsqu'on entrait on accédait à un couloir large. En allant vers la gauche on pouvait voir deux portes sur la droite. Sur l'autre côté du couloir il n'y avait qu'une porte tout au bout. En face de la porte d'entrée on pouvait remarquer un escalier qui menait sans aucun doute à l'étage. Une petite fille très mignonne avec des couettes en descendit, coursée par un petit garçon semblant de son âge. Elle alla sur sa gauche et franchit la porte, menant à la salle à manger munie d'une cuisine à l'américaine. La maîtresse des cartes y était, toute souriante, aidée dans la préparation du repas par le chinois. Les deux enfants l'appelèrent maman et elle les appela Ren et Asuka.

La japonaise aux yeux verts laissa couler une larme. Elle voulait ce bonheur qui semblait lui être promit. Toutefois, elle se demandait s'il n'y allait pas y avoir un malheur, ce à quoi Mirror et Time lui répondirent en lui montrant Asuka pleurant en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre en traitant son frère de « crétin ». On la vit arracher ses chouchous, libérant ses cheveux et promettre qu'à partir de maintenant elle ne serait plus faible.

Sakura arrêta l'activité des deux cartes qui lui révélaient cela. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle voulait savoir ce qui arrivait à sa petite fille et avait besoin de son fiancé pour cela. Mais quand elle se tourna vers lui, il n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Elle entendit Friend rigoler en lui indiquant, quand la jeune fille la regarda, où était le futur père. Ce dernier s'était évanoui sur le canapé.

* * *

À suivre ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Et oui, enfin !... Comment ça enfin ?


	23. Chapter 23

Bonne lecture !  


* * *

Le mariage

Le fameux jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Il commença par un coup de sonnette qui réveilla le futur marié. Shaolan contempla quelques instants sa fleur de cerisier avant de se décider à se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur six femmes dont quatre lui sautèrent dessus. Quatre « furies » aux cheveux chocolat au lait qui hurlaient dans ses oreilles. Elles portaient chacune un kimono bleu de style chinois. Les deux autres femmes avaient des cheveux noirs dont l'une les avaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval et l'autre en deux couettes hautes. Il s'agissait de Yelan Li, sa mère, et de Meiling, apparemment revenue des enfers. Toutes deux souriaient. Quant aux quatre autres femmes, elles étaient les sœurs du futur marié : Futie, Fanlen, Shefa et Feimei.

Shaolan finit par arriver à se dégager de l'étreinte étouffante des quatre chinoises. Elles commencèrent alors un interrogatoire très poussé. Il fallut les interrompre pour qu'elles s'arrêtent, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Quand elles firent enfin silence, il commença :

- Alors déjà : bonjour ! Ensuite : qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Mais enfin, s'indigna Fanlen, on a bien le droit de venir au mariage de notre petit frère chéri. C'est même un devoir car ce n'est pas tous les jours que ce genre de chose arrive.

- Sinon petit frère, où est la carte du désir ? demanda Futie.

- Moi je sais, intervint Meiling. Elle est toujours prisonnière au paradis.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Shaolan était surpris. Elle savait où se trouvait Yokkyû ? Mais comment ? D'après ce qu'il savait les enfers et le paradis n'étaient pas à deux pas l'un de l'autre. Il lui posa la question, à laquelle elle lui répondit qu'Akuma avait eu une seconde chance et qu'il n'était donc plus un démon mais un ange. L'ayant accompagnée dans son nouvel environnement, elle avait rencontré Desire. Le chinois se mit alors à l'interroger sur celle-ci. Meiling sourit en le rassurant :

- Oui elle va très bien. Dasan a prévu une attaque indirecte en prévenant enfin Dieu à propos de son problème alors elle devrait bientôt rentrer.

- Et...

- Oui j'ai pu lui parler. Ta fiancée lui manque affreusement. De même que Kôi. Et non, elle n'a pas parlé de toi. Par contre elle a évoqué son père.

- Clow ou Eriol ?

- Clow. Elle est parfaitement consciente qu'Eriol n'est pas du tout comme lui.

- Tu penses que...

- Oui, elle arrivera à temps pour la cérémonie. Ou en tout cas elle l'espère. D'après ses propres mots : « Ma maîtresse ne se mariera qu'une fois à ce que je sache alors j'ai pas intérêt à rater ça. »

- Mais... Fit-il, blasé.

- Non désolée, elle ne t'a pas évoqué une seule fois.

- Ah bon ? Au fait comment....

- Comment j'ai deviné tes questions ? Parce que je commence à te connaître par cœur : tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la paterner. Une vraie mère poule.

Yelan rigola doucement devant l'air boudeur de son fils. Il avait décidément bien grandi. Si on jour on lui avait dit qu'il s'inquièterait autant pour quelqu'un, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Les seules personnes qu'il protégeait jusqu'à il y a quelques années étaient sa cousine, ses sœurs et elle-même. Elle sentit brusquement l'aura d'une carte et regarda en direction de Kôi, qui venait d'arriver avec entrain. Elle les salua :

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, lança la matriarche. Vous êtes Friend ?

- Ouaip ! Et vous vous êtes qui ?

Les quatre sœurs sautèrent au cou de la carte de l'amitié en hurlant qu'elle était mignonne pendant que Yelan se présentait. Kôi devint vraiment très gênée en entendant qui était cette femme, qu'elle savait très importante. Elle se crispa, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger la chose qui l'étreignait avec force. Un peu hésitante, elle osa cependant demander à Shaolan devant sa mère :

- Dis... C'est quoi cette tornade qui me serre ?

- Ce sont mes sœurs.

Ce fut à ce moment que la carte se rendit enfin compte que ce qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer, si on enlevait le fait qu'elle ne respirait pas, était en réalité quatre femmes. Le chinois les lui présenta une par une. Elle les détailla attentivement quand elles la lâchèrent.

Feimei Li avait des cheveux lisses lui allant un peu plus bas que les épaules. Sa longue frange en brushing était placée sur le côté droit de son crâne et ses yeux étaient verts d'eau.

Shefa Li avait la même coupe que celle de sa sœur mis à part qu'elle les avait plus courts, à la hauteur des épaules.

Futie Li possédait des cheveux longs jusqu'aux hanches et sa longue frange relevée était coupée en deux. Ses yeux étaient d'un beau bleu-gris.

Quand à Fanlen Li, la dernière soeur, elle avait une coupe tout à fait différente des trois autres chinoises. En effet, sa frange était simple et courte, une maigre queue de cheval était juchée à l'arrière de son crâne. Deux larges mèches rebiquaient sur son visage.

Friend se dépêcha de se planquer derrière Shaolan, apeurée. Un peu plus tard, ce fut au tour de Sakura de descendre dans le salon, où s'étaient déjà activées les six femmes et la carte pour faire enfiler un costume au futur marié.

Tomoyo vint la chercher pour la préparer au mariage. Le jeune homme pria pour que ce soit, cette fois, une robe convenable. Surtout si sa mère était présente. Il ne faudrait pas que la matriarche Li se fasse une fausse idée sur sa future belle-fille.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la seule église de la ville. Le ciel était bleu et sans nuage, laissant le soleil taper sur les passants. Il faisait d'ailleurs particulièrement chaud pour un mois de printemps. Quand ils entrèrent, les chinoises s'installèrent au premier rang à droite et Kôi à celui de gauche. Le marié se mit debout près du rang où se trouvait sa famille. Le curé arriva au moment où il ne manquait plus que la mariée et Toya.

Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à faire leur entrée sur la marche nuptiale. Shaolan regarda dans leur direction et fut subjugué.

Le haut de la robe était un corset, où étaient cousu des tissus en forme de fleurs en cerisiers, muni de larges bretelles. Le bas était simple et allait jusqu'aux chevilles. Un voile de taille moyenne était posé sur ses longs cheveux attachés en un chignon compliqué. Son frère lui tenait le bras en faisant la gueule pour marquer son mécontentement.

Quand elle se posta près de lui, il fut tout à fait certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Tout son être le lui criait. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, répondant à celui avec lequel elle le regardait. Toya lui fit des yeux meurtriers mais il n'en prit pas compte, trop heureux d'épouser enfin celle qu'il aimait depuis ses dix ans.

Le curé fit son long discours qui n'en finissait pas, quand il posa enfin la question à Sakura pour savoir si elle était d'accord pour épouser le jeune Li avant de demander la même chose à Shaolan. Ce à quoi chacun d'eux murmura un tendre « oui ». Puis ce fut la fameuse phrase qui pouvait tout changer :

- Si quelqu'un est contre cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Les mariés jetèrent un regard en biais vers Toya, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais il garda silence sans quitter son air renfrogné. Tous en furent soulagés et pensaient que plus rien ne pouvait arriver à présent. Malheureusement, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit brusquement en grand. Excepté la japonaise aux yeux verts, les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers cette direction.

Sakura était prise de panique. Qui voulait gâcher son si beau mariage ? Qui refusait le bonheur qu'elle s'offrait ? Était-ce parce que la jeune fille n'avait que seize ans ? Mais pourtant elle allait pas tarder à en avoir dix-sept, même si elle était toujours loin de la majorité (Au Japon elle est à vingt et un ans). Elle n'osa se retourner de peur d'apprendre qui était cette personne qui désirait interrompre son rêve de vivre avec Shaolan. Ce dernier lui demanda avec un ton amusé de regarder mais elle refusa. Elle était déçue qu'il prenne cela autant à la légère. Elle entendit, cependant, Friend hurler joyeusement :

- Yoyo-samaaaaaaaaa !

Elle fit rapidement un calcul dans sa tête tandis que la carte de l'amitié partait vers la sortie en courant : Yoyo-sama pour Kôi était égal à une fille dont le prénom d'emprunt commençait par un Y et se terminait par un U. Elle eut soudainement une illumination qui la fit se retourner si rapidement que son voile vola.

Deux personnes étaient postées devant la porte. Kôi se jeta au cou de l'une d'elle en riant. Il y avait une jeune fille et un homme, qui se tenaient par la main. Elle reconnut immédiatement ce dernier : Subaru. Elle était moins sûre pour celle que sa carte tenait à présent entre ses bras et qui avait la tête obstinément baissée. Ses cheveux de bois tombaient sur ses yeux couleur terre qui ne montraient aucune émotion. Ce fut alors que Sakura l'identifia avec surprise comme étant Yokkyû. Celle-ci ne souriait pas et ne répondait pas à l'étreinte de son amie, ce qui étonna cette dernière. Subaru leur expliqua :

- Désolés du retard mais ça a été plus difficile que prévu. En plus il y avait le problème du retour.

- On est arrivés ? demanda la jeune carte, étonnée, en s'en rendant enfin compte.

- Oui, lui assura-t-il en la regardant tendrement. Oui c'est bon on est arrivés à destination. Même si j'ai l'impression qu'on ne débarque pas au bon moment.

Ce fut à ce moment que Desire se décida à enlacer Friend. Elle se mit à pleurer sur son épaule. La maîtresse des cartes courut savoir ce qu'elle avait, suivie par Shaolan. Le vampire semblait très inquiet. Eriol et Tomoyo les rejoignirent en courant. Kamui se contenta de les regarder : il pouvait entendre parfaitement leurs messes basses de là où il était. Il devina juste car Yokkyû se décida à leur murmurer :

- Je ne suis plus une carte. J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs.

Ses amis furent consternés. Particulièrement Kôi, dont le choc était dur à encaisser. Elle se demandait, comme toutes les personnes autour de la jeune fille, comment une carte pouvait ne plus en être une sans mourir. Cet état était leur raison d'être. Elles étaient nées cartes et vivraient pour l'éternité sans que cela change. On ne pouvait pas modifier leurs destinées. Seulement, son esprit d'amie lui commanda de ne pas en tenir rigueur. Subaru leur raconta, assez bas pour qu'ils soient les seuls dans l'église à l'entendre, ce qui s'était passé au paradis :

- J'ai dû faire une demande auprès de Dieu pour que l'archange la relâche. Le seigneur a accepté et quand ce fut fait, nous avons réalisé qu'on ne savait pas créer de portail vers la terre. Gabriel a accepté de nous en faire un ; mais Tsadkiel a fait toute une histoire car il ne voulait pas que Desire parte avec un vampire, même si son supérieur n'y voyait aucun problème. Ce dernier a alors décidé de me faire redevenir humain pour qu'il arrête de semer le trouble. Yokkyû était un peu triste mais elle m'a dit que tant qu'elle aurait ses pouvoirs elle me garderait en vie jusqu'à ce que je ne souhaite plus vivre. Seulement quand nous sommes revenus à Tomoéda ce matin elle s'était sentie bizarre et on s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'était transformée en une jeune fille normale. Gabriel, qui nous avait accompagné, nous avait alors informé qu'il avait oublié de préciser que de rester au paradis durant aussi longtemps lui avait fait perdre son immortalité et tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était une carte. Elle s'était alors mise à déprimer.

- Il y a de quoi, se plaignit la nouvelle humaine. Je ne pourrais plus sentir la présence de papa à l'intérieur d'Eriol.

L'anglais comprit alors le brusque changement d'attitude de l'ancienne carte du désir, pourquoi elle semblait toujours heureuse en sa présence, si on exceptait bien entendu les trois jours qui avaient suivi sa rupture avec Masaki : elle aimait le fait qu'il lui rappelait Clow. Sakura la prit de l'étreinte de Kôi pour la câliner.

Quand elle fut calmée, le mariage continua. Yokkyû et Subaru se mirent à côté d'Eriol, leurs mains toujours collées l'une à l'autre. Kamui était de l'autre côté des deux amoureux et était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû se méfier de cette fille : à présent ils n'étaient plus des jumeaux vampires mais seulement des jumeaux dont l'un était un suceur de sang. Plus rien ne serait alors comme avant.

La nouvelle jeune fille mit cinq jours à retrouver le sourire. Eriol et Shaolan l'aidaient en tentant de se comporter exactement comme leur ancêtre, ce qui la fit rire au bout de ces cinq jours. Elle leur assura que ce n'était pas la peine parce qu'elle serait bien obligée de vivre sans son père de toute manière.

Le chinois cherchait du travail afin de pouvoir faire vivre sa femme et les jumeaux qu'elle portait. Il finit par se faire embaucher comme serveur dans un café près de chez lui. Leurs disputes continuaient, particulièrement quand le jeune homme devait rentrer tard.

Yokkyû retourna en cours avec Kôi, qui tentait de rester la même qu'avant d'apprendre que sa créatrice n'était plus une carte. Cette dernière vécut avec Subaru. Elle n'oublia jamais Clow.

**Épilogue :**

La neige tombait dru en dehors du manoir, qui était la seule habitation aux alentours. Un cerisier trônait sur le côté, entre le portail et la maison. Ce fut à l'intérieur de celle-ci où Desire ouvrit pour la première fois les yeux afin d'y découvrir le visage souriant d'un homme, avec une longue queue de cheval basse sur le côté et de petites lunettes, qui la tenait entre ses bras. Elle avança une petite main potelée de bébé vers les deux ronds de verres. Desire entendit brusquement une voix inquiétante de femme dire :

- Pourquoi as-tu fais cette chose ?

- Vous êtes la mort, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea l'homme.

- Oui. Et je vous ai posé une question. Répondez !

- Parce que je m'ennuyais. Jusqu'à présent j'étais tout seul avec Kéro et Yué. De plus, il me manquait quelque chose et je sens à présent quoi maintenant que ce vide est comblé.

- Alors tu as fait cette carte uniquement parce que tu t'ennuyais ! s'indigna Shi.

- Non. Je l'ai faite parce que je voulais un enfant. Et vous êtes tellement belle que je souhaiterais qu'elle vous ressemble.

Il regardait à présent la représentation de la mort dans les yeux. Desire tentait de se tourner vers elle mais la carte n'était pas dans une position avantageuse. Shi ne tint pas compte de la dernière remarque du magicien et continua :

- Les anges ne vont pas être contents quand ils apprendront que vous avez crée une carte du désir.

- Je leur prouverai qu'elle est sans danger. Et puis, elle aura des sentiments. Je veux la rendre la plus humaine possible. Pour cela, tant que vous ne prendrez pas mon âme ma fille aura une croissance tout à fait normale.

- Votre fille, railla son interlocutrice. Allons, vous êtes en plein délire. Une carte n'aura jamais ce que vous voulez pour elle. Si vous vouliez vraiment un enfant vous auriez dû aller vous chercher une femme.

- Il n'y a personne ici et je ne saurais pas où aller chercher une personne qui accepterait de rester à jamais en ma compagnie sans voir personne, même s'il arrive que des enfants viennent jouer devant mon manoir. Et puis, ce bébé est magnifique. J'en suis très satisfait. Ce n'est qu'un nouveau né mais elle sait parler.

Desire fixa son créateur avec surprise. Il la regardait à présent tendrement. Que voulait-il dire ? Elle avait un rôle différent des autres cartes ? Car elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas la première qu'il concevait. Elle le pointa du doigt, ouvrit la bouche pour tester sa voix, et la fit retentir pour demander :

- Papa ?

- Oui, je suis ton père. Désir en Japonais c'est Yokkyû non ? Alors tu t'appelleras comme ça à partir de maintenant. Même si tu gardes le nom qui est écrit sur ta forme originelle.

Quelques années plus tard, elle jouait avec un Kéro blasé, sous sa vraie forme, aux cow-boys et aux indiens devant les yeux tendres de Clow Reed. Elle avait l'apparence d'une petite fille de dix ans, nombre d'années où elle vivait avec le magicien, coiffée de deux tresses hautes. Il rigola devant son gardien solaire avec une plume dans les poils. Desire avait réussi à se procurer, sans que personne ne sache comment, un chapeau texan et obligeait le fauve à se battre. Elle finit par se plaindre :

- Papa ! Kéro il est pas convainquant du tout.

- Allons, la rassura l'homme. C'est tout à fait normal, Kerberos n'a pas une apparence humaine.

- Dans ce cas c'est toi qui prendra sa place.

Elle s'approcha de lui et tenta de le faire lever de force sous un éclat de rire de son père. Yue arriva dans la pièce et ne bougea pas avant que Kéro ne l'ait rejoint. Ce que ce dernier fit avec soulagement. Il remercia le gardien lunaire en prétendant qu'il le sauvait de « cette petite peste de carte gâtée ». Il ajouta même, pour se plaindre, que c'était incroyable comme Clow lui cédait absolument tout.

Yokkyû adorait cet homme à la queue de cheval et aux petites lunettes. Il était tout pour elle et elle était tout pour lui. Il manquait cependant quelque chose à Desire. Elle savait que le magicien la voyait pleurer certaines fois en regardant les enfants qui passaient devant le manoir sans s'y arrêter. Mais quand elle se rendait compte de sa présence, elle essuyait rapidement ses yeux pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète et lui faisait un ravissant sourire.

Un jour pourtant, elle pleura plus fort que les autres jours. Clow n'était pas dans le coin. Elle s'effondra à terre et ses larmes formèrent une flaque qui finit par s'illuminer. Une carte en sortie sans qu'elle sache pourquoi et se transforma en une petite fille de son âge. Une petite fille sans expression. Son père était arrivé et avait découvert la bêtise de Yokkyû. Il était surpris et lui fit la morale pour lui dire qu'il lui fallait contrôler ses émotions, avant de compléter l'âme de cette petite fille et d'en faire une vraie carte.

Le magicien s'était relevé au moment où il sentait la présence des anges dans son dos. C'était la seconde fois qu'il les sentait alors il arrivait à reconnaître leurs auras magiques. Il se retourna vers eux, prêt à entendre de nouveaux reproches sur sa carte. Et ils n'y manquèrent pas :

- Clow ! Regardez ce que votre chose a fait ! Ce n'est pas normal qu'une carte puisse en créer une autre. J'attends vos explications.

- Je n'en ais pas. Je suis aussi étonné que vous de découvrir ce pouvoir.

- Dans ce cas vous admettrez qu'il y a un problème. Elle ne peut pas rester sur terre.

Le sujet de la conversation s'approcha lentement de celui qui parlait. Elle était intriguée par cet homme aux grandes ailes blanches. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester près de son père ? Elle se faufila derrière l'ange et voulut le toucher mais il la remarqua. Elle lui fit un doux sourire juste avant de le perdre quand il la poussa à l'aide de son bras en crachant méchamment :

- Dégage la chose !

Paniqué, Clow se précipita sur sa fille, qui tombait à terre avec un air consterné. Il la leva à sa hauteur, en position assise sur les bras du magicien, avant de continuer à s'adresser à l'ange avec un ton froid. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal et ils le savaient très bien. Il préféra cependant rester formel. Il ne s'adressait pas à n'importe qui quand même.

- Je vous prierai à l'avenir d'éviter de jeter MON enfant à terre. Vous auriez pu lui faire mal.

- Une carte ne peut pas être blessée.

- Elle si. Autant moralement que physiquement.

Yokkyû se mit à pleurer. Kôi s'approcha d'eux, inquiète pour sa créatrice. L'ange écarquilla les yeux. Clow sentait comme quelque chose qui changeait en lui, il ne regardait plus Desire de la même manière. Il se reprit tout de même assez vite et reprit un air dur. Seulement, le magicien avait retrouvé le sourire. Tout cela promettait d'être très intéressant.

Ils repartirent et Yokkyû emmena Friend dans sa chambre. Elle voulait lui montrer la vie qu'elle voulait partager avec elle pour toujours.

Le soir même, on sonna à la porte. Le maître des cartes descendit ouvrir après avoir dû border à la fois sa fille et son amie. Les jumeaux vampires étaient derrière. Il avait entendu parler d'eux et ce fut donc avec joie qu'il leur accorda de rester un moment le temps de se reposer. Clow en profita pour les faire monter afin de leur présenter sa petite fille dont il était si fier. Ils restèrent tout de même près de la porte de la chambre pour ne réveiller aucune des deux cartes. Subaru s'exclama :

- Elle est jolie !

- Bof. C'est une petite fille.

- Justement, elle est trop jeune pour moi. Je préfère manger les femmes à forte poitrine.

- De toute manière on ne mange pas les enfants de nos hôtes.

Ils étaient repartis le lendemain matin très tôt avant que Yokkyû ne se réveille.

* * *

Fin !


End file.
